The Saiyan Winchester
by Sailor Dragonball 87
Summary: What if Kakarot was adopted by the Winchesters instead of Grandpa Gohan? Sure, he'd have the same history as Sam and Dean, but how different would his life be? Read and find out! In this story, I want to emphasis the family/funny moments at first while summarizing the hunting, but you'll read about more of the hunting later on. Includes multiple fandoms.
1. Chapter 1: The New Arrival

**"Hey, guys! Sailor Dragonball 87 here! Happy Valentine's Day! This is my VERY FIRST STORY! AHHHH! So PLEASE be gentle! Anyway, intro time! Some months ago, I was reading "2 Arrivals" by lionhead and realized how versatile the story of Goku is and that he didn't have to be adopted by Grandpa Gohan. So that night, I had an epiphany. I began getting VERY excited as I was lying in bed and thinking about what would happen if Kakarot was adopt by the Winchesters. That's when this story started to form in my head. Any pairings you'd like to see? Tell me in the comments! Don't forget to tell you friends!**

 **I do not own "Dragonball Z" or "Supernatural". Those rights go to Akira Toriyama and Eric Kripke respectively.**

 **Author comments**

 _Thoughts_

Regular text

Flashback

 **Chapter 1: The New Arrival**

 **June 14, 1983, Lawrence, Kansas**

 **No POV**

In the early evening, John and Mary Winchester were on their way home from taking one-month-old Sam to the doctor for a checkup, who was asleep in his car seat in the back seat of his parents' black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, traveling on a country dirt road in Lawrence, Kansas. His four-year-old big brother Dean sat to his left. He was staring solemnly out the window, as if searching for something. All of a sudden, he saw something in the sky. He pointed toward it and said "Wook! Was dat?" ("Look! What's that?").

Only Mary looked at the object, because John was driving. _Now what could that be?_ she wondered. "I don't know, but it sure is pretty" she remarked. At first, mother and son could only marvel at the sight. Then, realizing it was heading straight for them, she said with worry, "You know, it would be prettier if it wasn't HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US! SLOW DOWN!" She knew that it wouldn't hit them if her husband would decrease his speed.

No sooner had John took his foot of the gas than the object hit the left side of the road. "WOAH, JEEZ!" He swerved and jammed on the breaks. Somewhere between the sharp swerving of the car and the screeching of the brakes, poor Sammy woke up and started wailing. The object skipped like stone on the water, disturbing the fence posts upon its initial impact before coming to a stop on the other side of the road. On the opposite side of the road was another fence, which the object promptly crashed into. It created a 15-foot gouge in the earth and came to rest in a cow field. _What was that?_ John asked himself.

Unknown to the Winchesters, what they thought was a meteorite was actually a spherical spaceship about five and a half feet tall. It was carrying a single passenger; a male infant with a unique hairstyle that defied gravity was strapped inside the pod. Even though the boy was properly secured in his booster seat, whoever strapped the booster seat into the pilot's seat had made an error. When the ship skipped upon landing, it flipped so that the top of the door was pointing downwards at a 42-degree angle. As a result, the baby's booster was hanging off to the side, pulled down to the Earth by gravity.

"What the hell?" John said breathlessly, staring at the crash site with a mixture of disbelief and relief that the object didn't hit them. This moment made him realize how precious his family really is.

Mary playfully slapped his arm. "John Winchester, I believe you owe a nickel to the swear jar. Now, if you keep talking like that, the boys are gonna pick up on it. I don't wanna be stuck in a house with three potty mouths." John let out a tired sigh and put on an expression of annoyance. He hated it when she chewed him out on the issue of his language, but he still loved her.

 _Aw man, not that again._ John rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Alright, sorry. I'll be more careful." That promise wouldn't last as long as Mary hoped. She wouldn't be around in three months to remind him to keep his language in check.

As the dust from the impact settled, John and Mary realized that the object wasn't a meteorite, but a spherical spaceship. The couple faced each other with puzzled looks. "What do you suppose that is?" Mary asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Hell if I know, but I'm sure gonna find out!" He replied with a determined voice. He got out of the car before his wife could bring up the issue of his language. "John-" she began but he had already gotten out of the car and started to walk toward the crash site. "I'll just wait here, then." She said out loud to nobody in particular. _What else am I gonna do?_ she remarked to herself. She climbed in the back seat, which was a bench seat, with the boys, who were both crying heavily by now. Sammy was in the middle and Dean was on the left.

He hadn't taken three steps past the trunk before he realized that he didn't have a weapon, and Mary didn't let him keep guns around. John swiftly turned around and jaunted to the trunk of the Impala to get a tool that could also be used as a weapon. First he grabbed a tire iron, but he quickly imagined the flaw in that plan. If the pod contained an evil, monstrous alien and it got the tire iron away from him, the creature might try to throw it at him, and it would spin like ninja throwing star. If John was going to be hit, he'd rather be hit once instead of twice from the spinning protrusions of the tire iron. _Ooo…not a good idea,_ he scolded himself as he winced at the possible outcome. So he decided on a crowbar.

 _This is insanely stupid, insanely dangerous, and insanely exciting all at the same time!_ he mused in his head. He approached the spaceship with great trepidation. It times like this that made him wish he'd appreciated his marriage more. He might live or die tonight, depending on whether the passenger of the metal sphere was malevolent or benevolent. _Please don't be a bad alien, please don't be a bad alien, please don't be a bad alien_! he pled silently. As he came closer to the spacecraft and the remaining haze lifted, he could just make out a human figure holding a rifle at the spacecraft.

 **What do you think? PLEASE tell me! Just a heads up, there'll be a four month time skip to November 1, 1983 and a flashback in the next chapter. That will make it a LOT longer than this one. Do you think I should've made this the Prologue? Don't forget to read and review! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Eric Winchester

**A BIG thank you to my first reviewer, Patty N., and this story's first follower, Gemini18! I plan to take this story to the end of "Supernatural" (Eventually)! 0_0**

 **I do not own "Dragonball Z" or "Supernatural". Those rights go to Akira Toriyama and Eric Kripke respectively. I also don't own the labels Jim Beam, Jack Daniels, José Cuervo, One Piece, Naruto or Pokémon. Those rights belong to their creator and/or current owners.**

 **Author comments**

 _Thoughts_

Regular text

Flashback

 **Chapter 2: Introducing Eric Winchester**

 **November 1, 1983**

John came home from work at a late hour. He'd told his wife not to wait up for him. She was upstairs in bed fast asleep, catching what shuteye she could; taking care of two babies didn't allow much of it. He didn't want to wake her, so he decided relax in front of the TV with a beer and watch some good old Westerns. _She needs her rest,_ he told himself, _it's for the best_.

As John walked from the refrigerator to the easy chair, he smiled at the thought of how his family gained that extra baby.

Flashback

John cautiously walked toward the craft, all the while worrying for the safety of his family. _This should not be happening and I should DEFINITELY not be doing this._ Of coarse he was scared, be he was a man with a family who both needed and was expected to protect them.

He assumed that the man he'd seen through the haze holding a rifle was the owner of the property that the ship had crashed on. The man heard John approaching behind him and whirled around with his rifle ready for action, pointed at John, ready to defend his property.

"WOOOAH there, cowboy! Put it down, son!" John quickly replied. He feigned the fear in his voice, because he knew this man. "Hey Jim, how's it goin'?" John gave his old friend a bro hug. he was relieved to see a friendly face at a time like this.

Jim Bee wore an unbuttoned red shirt with three-quarters length loose fitting sleeves, blue jean capris with cuffs on the legs, a yellow sash, green flip-flops, and a yellow straw hat with a wide brim that had a red ribbon around the crown of the hat. He had a scar under his right eye that traced his eye socket with two smaller scars that divided the main scar into thirds. There were also two scars in the shape of a perfect wide "X" on his chest. He had black hair dark eyes.

"I'm managing" he said with a smirk, "but I'd be able to mange a whole lot better if this thing was on my property. What do you think it could be? Some kind of space junk?" he said with a sigh.

"It looks more like space pod to me. If whatever is inside this thing, let's hope it's another Superman and not some evil alien. I assume that's why you've brought that," John gestured to his friend's gun as Jim nodded. "That's also why I've brought this," John added as he brandishing his crowbar.

 **Back at the car:**

Mary was sitting in the back seat of the Impala with her sons when she saw a flash of orange out the rear driver's side widow, but thought nothing of it. She went back to gushing over Sammy until a tap on the glass startled her. She gasped, but was relieved when she realized who it was.

The blond-haired, blue-eyed newcomer wore a tracksuit. The design of the jacket was black on the top half, the sleeves, a one-inch ribbon on either side of the zipper, and around the base of the jacket. Anything that wasn't black was orange, as were the pants. There was a black pocket strapped to his right leg over a white bandage and a small khaki-colored satchel on his opposite hip. He wore black soft-fabric sandals that were shaped like boots that came up about two inches above his anklebone, had no toe box, and matching soles. There was a circular patch gray on with a large raised swirl his left shoulder. He wore a black headband tied behind his head that had a metal plate on the front that was engraved with a smaller swirl that opened on the upper left corner of the swirl and had point on the other corner of the swirl. He also had three scratch marks on each or his cheeks like whiskers.

Mary climbed in the front seat to open the door to talk to the traveler. "Goodness, Jack Danelle! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mary gave him a sweet smile. "I apologize for that, ma'am," he said with a grin. He took her nod as forgiveness for startling her.

"So, what seems to be the problem? Car trouble?" he asked. "No, nothing like that," she replied "I'd hate to be stuck out here at night," she added with a shiver. Raised as a hunter, she know all too well what lurked at night.

"Dean and I saw something in the sky, it hit the road, John swerved to miss it when it hit the road, and now John's checking it out back there," Mary explained. _Uh oh, that's not good news_ , Jack told himself. His train of thought was one that valued the privacy of the community; he knew that Jim would want to cover it up ASAP. "So, what brings you to these parts on this fine evening?" she smiled as she changed the subject.

"Well, I was out on a jog when I started getting tired. My friend José Qierro was driving by in his pickup and gave me a ride," Jack gestured to José's silver 1975 Ford pickup, which was headed in the opposite direction that the Winchesters were. Jack waved to José and motioned for him to come over and meet Mary.

José was a Hispanic man with shaggy black hair, brown eyes, and a fu-manchu mustache. He was wearing a blue unbuttoned shirt that had short white sleeves and a white collar, a short-sleeved black undershirt that was tucked into his blue jeans, a brown belt, white sneakers with black sides and a red circle at the top on each side, green fingerless gloves that were accented with a lighter green, and a red cap that had a matching bill and a white front with a strange symbol on it.

Jack stepped aside to introduce José to the Winchester matriarch "Mary, this is José; José, Mary." The newcomer tipped his hat with one hand while shaking Mary's hand with the other. "It's a pleasure, ma'am," José said with a sight Mexican accent. "Same here," Mary replied politely, "and these are my sons, Dean, who's four, and Sam, who's six weeks." Dean waved at José through the window, as José smiled in adoration at baby Sam.

"José, I'm really curious to see what that is. I'd like to go see what fell to Earth before the government takes it away." Jack remarked. "You wanna go check it out with me, or go back and wait in your truck?" He asked. "Sure, let's go. See you later, Mary," José said. "Bye," Mary replied.

 **With Jim and John:**

John tightened his grip on the crowbar as the door of the craft started to open when Jack and José walked up. Compressed air hissed from the cabin as it escaped into the atmosphere. After Jack introduced José, Jim volunteered to see what was inside because he was the only one there with a firearm at the ready. The door of the craft couldn't fully open due to the way the thing had landed; if the door was able to open completely, despite the earth that blocking its way, the top of the door would gouge its way into the earth. However, the door had been able to open just enough to allow Jim to peer inside.

The boy in the craft was still knocked out from hitting his head on the edge of the pilot's chair in the crash with enough force that would kill a human baby. "Hey, there's a baby in here! I'll need some help to get him out! Could you guys gimme a hand here?" Jim explained as he got on top of the craft to use his gun as a lever. John used his crowbar to scrape away the earth that was preventing the door from opening.

José ran back to his truck and grabbed a large hoe that he'd been using the previous day, helping a friend with their garden, and a trowel for Jack to use. Mary stepped in front of Sammy's rear-facing car seat and pushed the driver's seat forward. She stepped in front of Dean so she could hold the door of the Impala open. "José! What is it? What's in that thing?"

"There's a baby in that pod. I don't know what will happen to him, but I've got to go help dig him out! The door won't open all the way!" José said quickly before he ran back to the crash site. _Oh my! That poor child, so far from home! What kind of monster would banish a helpless baby like that?! We can't let the government find that child! He'll be dissected!_ Mary thought as she returned to the back seat with her boys. Her mind was going to the worst-case scenario, like any good mother would. Then a thought entered her head. _If John and I take that baby in, I'll make sure that NEVER happens. We're perfectly qualified to take in an additional child. I don't know about José, but I know Jack's a bachelor, and Jim has a family and a farm to take care of._

"Mommy!" Dean said to get her attention. He'd heard what José said and seemed to have the same train of thought as his mother. "If we adopt da baby, we can take care of him 'til da parents come get him!" The Winchester matriarch looked at her first born with pride and compassion. It was so great to see him showing compassion at this age. She felt that Dean was going to grow up to a very wise man.

"Oh sweetie, bless your little heart! That's just what I was thinking, but we don't know if the baby's parents will come at all," she said with a smile. "All da more reason to adopt da baby! Come on, Mommy! It'll be fun!" Her little angle pleaded. It was REALLY hard to say 'no' to those gorgeous green eyes. "Unfortunately, it's your father has the final say," his mother replied. "Could you go ask him? PlEEEASE?" Dean pleaded some more.

That did it. Mary decided that she would do anything necessary to get John to accept the idea of adopting this alien child. She draped a baby blanket over her youngest child to shield him from the sun, which was shinning bight through the rear window of the Impala. "Wait here and watch over your brother. I'll go talk to your father," she told Dean. This news had Dean celebrating "YESSSS!" he said aloud. With that, Mary pushed the passenger seat forward and exited through the passenger side door. Before she shut the door, she looked at her boys and said, "I love you both!" to which Dean replied, "Love you too!"

Mary had a big smile on her face as she closed the car door and walked past the rear of the car toward the crash site. _Here goes nothing,_ she told herself. "Curiosity got the better of you, huh?" John asked in a playful manner. "No, actually, I wanted to discuss this alien baby. After José got his hoe out of the truck, I asked him what was in that ship. When Dean heard, he immediately asked it we could adopt the baby. I was already thinking the same thing. We could protect that child from the government. We could create an identity for him and raise him as our own. Dean was REALLY excited about adding another baby to the family. So am I. What do you say?" Mary asked as Jim was finally able to get inside the craft, because he was the skinniest of the men that were present. This worried her, because she was afraid that if Jim got the baby out of the ship before John agreed to take the baby, Jim would adopt him. That's why she put on her best puppy dog eyes. _PLEASE let this work,_ she silently prayed.

John was visibly wearing down, and, although he was worrying about what this child could do, he looked at his oldest son peering out of the back window of the Impala. John's emotions got the better of him and he eventually caved. He let out a sigh "Alright, we'll adopt the baby." This earned the world's biggest hug from his wife. _I hope I don't regret this,_ he told himself. She did a silly victory dance, which made John laugh. Dean certainly picked on the outcome of his parents' conversation.

Jim was able to cut the straps that held the baby's booster in the pilot seat. The Winchesters walk up to the craft together, ready to receive their new infant. "Jim," John was the first to speak. "Yeah," was the reply. "We decided to-" John stopped talking when they noticed something curled behind the boy that he was sitting on. It was brown, furry and appeared to be moving-a tail! What's more, the baby was naked.

 _Aw crap, that could be a problem_ , thought John. Mary seemed to understand the skeptical look on his face. She caught her husband's arm. "We can have it removed," she told him quietly. She wasn't about to let that prevent them from taking in that child. "Right" he nodded.

The couple turned back to Jim and the baby and finished his sentence from earlier. "We decided to take the child," John said definitively. The other men present looked shocked, because the Winchesters already had two children and one of them was less then a year old.

"Are you sure, you two? You have two kids under four, one of which is still a baby! Are you sure you can handle it?" Jack wondered aloud. "Yeah," agreed Jim "babies are a very big responsibility. You shouldn't bite off more than you can chew." José nodded his head to agree. John gave his wife a cocky grin as she rolled her eyes at their friends while thinking _oh boy; I thought they'd say that._ "We'll manage," assured John. Then Mary spoke up, "We'll be OK. We're already both qualified and prepared to take care of a baby. Thank you for the concern, but we'll be fine."

Jim walked forward with the baby in the booster seat. "Then congratulations! It's a boy!" he said as he handed the boy to his new parents. "Thanks" the couple said in unison, who were grinning ear to ear. _Now he just needs a name,_ thought Mary. Jim, Jack and José all clapped, which caused the baby to wake up. "You go home and get him to bed. We'll clean up here," said Jim. "You sure?" John asked him. He and their friends all nodded enthusiastically.

The Winchesters turned to leave but John turned back toward the group. "Before we go, do you guys think you could help us remove his tail? Other than that he looks human." The group exchanged looks of understanding. "Sure," Jim said, taking his pocketknife out again, as José ran back to his truck to get a first aid kit from his truck and some hand sanitizer.

The boy stirred in his booster seat. He opened his blurry eyes to see the faces of a woman with long, blond hair and a man with neat, dark brown hair smiling back at him. She wearing a lacy, blue sleeveless blouse and he was wearing a hunter green shirt. He'd already used light green plaid over shirt to wrap the baby up. They were both wearing blue jeans, and Mary's were lighter than Johns. The baby then started to cry, so Mary ask John to hold the booster so that she could take the boy out of it and calm him down.

"Shhh, baby. It's OK. Mommy's here," Mary whispered while cradling and bouncing him. After about a minute, she laid him on her shoulder and patted his back. This was the baby's first personal contact ever. _'Ata girl! What a pro!_ her husband thought, _Maybe this baby will be good for our marriage._

José returned from his truck with first aid kit the hand sanitizer, after using some himself before coming back, and handed it to Jim, who promptly applied it to his hands while José held the kit and the knife. Jim then took the knife back and poured sanitizer on it. He came up from behind the boy with his knife as Mary held him. He gripped the baby's tail, which made the boy tense up and whimper. Because Jim realized that there were nerves in that tail, he, because he didn't like seeing the little guy in pain, decided to stroke the tail to get him to relax. The baby cooed adorably, and soon the euphoric feeling that came over him was great enough to dull the pain of his tail being cut to a semi-dull pinch. José rested the first aid kit on one and held it open with the other so Jim could give Mary some gauze to stem the bleeding of the baby's tail stub.

As they walked back to the Impala, Mary asked her husband, "so, what do you think we should call him?" John smirked "How about Clark?" He asked jokingly. His wife looked at him with a sort of deadpan expression with one eyebrow raised. "Really? Don't you think that's a cliché?" John chuckled. "I'm kidding," He replied. Mary just rolled her eyes and thought _oh boy!_

"Why don't we name him Henry, after your father? Sammy's named after my father and Dean's named after my mother," Mary suggested. The latter boy's name was obviously a masculinized form of that of his maternal grandmother, Deanna. John turned to her with a straight face and a look in his eyes that screamed 'no way in Hell'. John would NEVER name a son of his after the bastard that walked out on him and his mother when he was four. He slowly shook his head, and Mary got the message.

"How do you feel about Eric?" Mary responded. "How'd you think of that?" John asked. "It's your middle name, remember?" Mary answered. Her husband mentally face palmed. He never bothered to remember middle names. He always considered them irrelevant. When it came to naming their children, he always left the middle names to Mary. "Eric Winchester. Yeah, I like the sound of that." John responded, "so, do you wanna give him one of those 'middle names' or what?" He was smiling at her.

Mary thought a little while as the couple walked to the passenger side of the Impala. "Gabriel," she finally said, "that sounds good to me." John opened the passenger side door and sliding the front passenger seat forward so he could get to the back seat. "That sounds perfect to me," he said as he ducked in to secure the booster in the back seat.

Mary grabbed Sammy's diaper bag from the floorboard of the passenger's side and walked to the driver's side. She opened the door and carefully laid Eric on the drivers seat, using it as a changing table. It was VERY helpful that they already had a child that required them to carry a diaper bag. When he was changed, she picked him up and sat in the driver's seat. She swung her legs in and shut the door.

No, Mary wasn't going to drive while holding her new infant. She swiveled in the seat and waited for her husband to secure the booster. It wasn't made to be a rear-facing car seat, unfortunately, so, not trusting a front-facing car seat for a baby Eric's size, she told John that she'd sit in the back seat and hold the baby. They'd find a car seat to borrow the next day while they took the kids to go shopping for a new one.

Flashback end

John had fallen asleep in the easy chair with the TV on and was hold a beer, which was resting on his knee. Mary was asleep in her and John's bed, but she was awakened by the sound of Sammy crying through the baby monitor. "John?" she asked softly, wondering if he would go take care of the baby's needs, but she was the only one in the bed. "I'll take care of it," she said to nobody in particular. She got out of bed and walked to the nursery. In the room, there was a man in shadow standing over Sammy's crib.

"John," she said to get his attention. "Is Sammy alright?" The shadowy man turned his head. He put a finger to his lips and said "shhhh,"and turned his head back to Sammy. Mary took that as her cue to go back to bed, but before leaving the room she asked him, "do you need anything?" The man raised his head again and said "no, go back to sleep." Mary turn back toward the door while mumbling, "well ok, Mr. Bossy." _When I'm good and ready!_ she thought.

"I'll just check on Eric," said Mary. The man sighed with exasperation. "You know, I hoped we wouldn't have to do this," he said turning around. "You," she spat, "why are you here?" Though the room was dark, a small sliver of moonlight from outside illuminated his pupil-less yellow eyes. "Why, for the boy of course." He saw Mary about to protest when he said, "relax! It's not like I'm came to kidnap him or anything. All I came here to do was mark him for something greater, in the name of my father." Mary looked him with venom in her eyes. "You tricked me," she growled, "it was you who killed my parents ten years ago, then you killed John while in my father's body. When I made that deal with you to bring John back and you said you wanted to drop by the house in ten years I never imagined this is what you had in mind. What I don't get is how you could've known I would have Sam." The yellow-eyed demon, Azazel, just laughed and said, "oh Mary. I simply had faith that you would have an infant around this time," Mary inched closer to Eric's crib while Azazel continued as he turned back to Sammy once again, "babies are more…malleable than older children like Dean. So, you see, it had to be sweet little Sammy," he stressed last three words just to rub in the fact that he was able to get to Sammy.

Just then Eric stirred in his crib and got Azazel's attention. _Uh-oh_ , Mary thought. "Oh my, what do we have here? Looks like today's my lucky day! Two for the price of one! My father will be so pleased!" Mary stood between Eric and Azazel. "Don't you dare go near him!" Mary protested as Azazel started to laugh once more. "Oh that's cute. You actually think that you can stand up to me? Well, I'm sorry to burst you bubble, my dear, but I'm afraid you're not going to be around long enough to find out!" With that, Azazel telekinetically pinned her to the wall and open a gash on her abdomen. This made Mary let out a blood-curdling scream, which woke John from his slumber.

"Mary," he breathed, "Mary!" he shouted frantically as he tore up the stairs, with another "Mary" when he reached the landing, the top of the stairs, and as he entered Sammy's room. He wanted to check on the babies first, because that's what his wife would do in his position. "Hi guys!" he said in a hushed voice. He walked over to Sammy's crib and slid the side down so he could reach his son. "It's all gonna be OK," he said while reaching out to put a comforting hand on Sammy. John noticed a dark spot on the mattress by his son's head that was previously concealed in shadow. The Winchester patriarch reached out to touch the spot to see what it was when something warm, wet, and dark dripped on his hand in a bigger spot than on Sammy's mattress. When John looked up, he was literally floored by what he saw.

"OH GOD!" His wife was stuck to the ceiling as if she was lying down with her left leg slightly bent and her left leg bent to the left. Her arms were outspread, like her hands, and pointed away from her head. She was bleeding from a wound under her nightie. Her hair was swirled around her head. Flames erupted from behind her around her sides, which is what blew John down to the floor. Sammy started to wail at this point.

John finally stood up from his spot on the floor in the corner between Sammy's crib and dresser. The Winchester patriarch frantically took his second-born son and turned toward the door. His oldest son ran out of his room across the hall. "Daddy,-" Dean was about to ask what happened when his father handed him his younger brother. "TAKE YOUR BROTHER OUTSIDE AS FAST AS YOU CAN. DON'T LOOK BACK. GO, DEAN!" Dean nodded in understanding. John went back into the nursery to get Eric. He dashed to his adopted son's crib and look inside. Eric wasn't in his crib, so John looked around and found Eric lying on the face down on the floor unconscious. Of course John was worried to death about his son, but there was no time to think about that now. He grabbed Eric and bolted out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

Dean stopped just feet from the doorstep and turned around to watch the fire, his brother still in his arms. Dean was standing too close to the fire for John's comfort. It's a good thing that an adult's arms are big enough to hold a small baby in one of them, because that's what he had to do. John held Eric in one arm while hooking Dean around the waist with the other. All the while, Dean didn't drop Sammy. Good thing too, because moments a fireball blew out the nursery window and rained shattered glass on the spot where he was standing.

The next few minutes flew by fast. The Lawrence Fire Department came to put the fire out. Jim, Jack, and José came to offer their condolences and to offer their services for babysitting, grocery runs, room and board, etc. All John could do was sit on the hood of the Impala and cry, but he just couldn't let the tears fall. He had to stay strong for his boys. "I miss Mommy!" said Dean in a voice that would melt your heart. "So do I buddy," John replied with a shaky voice.

 **Hi! So, that's chapter two! I won't get to read through this before I post it. I'll be busy for a while with homework, so don't be mad if you ask a question in the comments and I don't answer for a while. If I happen to find the time to answer, then good for me! It's easy to write long chapters when you're being descriptive. I still have to work out a timeline for this story! Just keep in mind that Eric and Sam are about the same age, but Eric is one month younger. In case you're wondering, I'm going to use the day Eric was found as his birthday. I wanted to get this chapter posted on my birthday (3-3), and I did! Can anyone guess who I modeled Jim, Jack, and José after? Anyway, next chapter I want to cover the Shtriga incident and explain how Eric will start his Dragon Ball adventure as Son Goku! Stay tuned for the next episode of "The Saiyan Winchester" and don't forget to leave a review! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;D**

 **P.S.-I'm sorry if the moment when Eric's tail is remove made anyone mad, like it did Random Guest, but I had my reasons. (1) I wanted to minimize the trauma to the Winchesters. (2) I did it for the safety of the Winchesters-and Baby-because I know what the tail allows a Saiyan to do, even though the Winchesters didn't. In short, I did it out of protection for the Winchesters. That's the depth of my love** **for the boys.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shtriga and Chikyu

**Thank you SOOOOO MUCH for reading this story, it means a lot because it's my FIRST ONE EVER! AHHHHH! Sorry, kinda excited! =D Anyway, a VERY big thank you Touzoshin for letting me use his concept of Chikyu and his age for Raditz in my timeline! =D**

 **I do not own "Dragonball Z" or "Supernatural". Those rights go to Akira Toriyama and Eric Kripke respectively.**

 **Author comments**

 _Thoughts_

Regular text

Flashback

 **Chapter 3: The Shtriga and Chikyu**

 **March 29-April 1, 2006, Lawrence, Kansas**

 **John's POV**

I walked up to the back porch that belonged to my old friend, Missouri. I knew my boys were looking for me, but from what she told me on the phone, they were taking some down time after helping to get rid of a poltergeist in our old home. I guess that's what she wanted to talk to me about. I was about to find out. I'd known her for a pretty long time, since December 17, 1983. _Well, here goes nothin'_ , I thought as I raised my balled-up hand to the door. I only knocked once before I heard her holler, "I'm a-comin'".

Missouri started talking to me before she opened the door. "I'm glad you were able to make it," she said cheerfully as she appeared in the doorway. She was a heavy-set African American woman in a flowy sky blue blouse, white cotton pants and white sneakers. "Come on in," she said with a smile as she held the screen door open. "Thank ya kindly Missouri," I told her as I flashed her a toothy grin. She nodded and grinned back. She led me to her kitchen table and I took a seat in one of the wooden chairs.

"I wanted to speak to you about something that happened while your boys and I were investigating that poltergeist." I looked at her like I looked at Dean when I walked in on that Shtriga attacking Sammy back in '89. "What happened?" I asked her in the same serious tone I used with Dean. "Well, it wasn't what I was expecting, and it sure was strange," she said shaking her head. "How so?" I asked, intrigued. "John, the poltergeist wasn't the only spirit in the house. Mary was there too," I was shocked at her answer. My heart jumped into my throat. Mary's still there after all these years. _I just have to go see her_ , I thought, but Missouri noticed that look in my eye and read my thoughts. She can do that, because she's a psychic.

"Nuh-uh, take a seat, mister. She's not there anymore. She told the poltergeist to leave the house; she burst into flames, and dissipated. The boys and I suspect she used every last drop of her energy chasing it away." My heart dropped. _'Ata girl!_ I thought, disappointed. Boy, I regretted not being there to see her. My eyes started to tear up, but I blinked the tears away.

"Did she say anything?" I asked Missouri, hoping it might shed some light on the Yellow-eyed demon. "Yes, she did mention the Yellow-eyed demon, Azezel." I perked up like a dog as she continued. "When she interrupted him that night so long ago, there was another baby in the nursery in his own crib. While she was bleeding out on the ceiling, she saw the demon standing over his crib, about to do to that child what he probably did to Sam. The demon had his arm outstretched over the crib and held a knife in his other, ready to cut his own arm for some kind of blood ritual. However, before the demon could cut his arm, a white aura came to life around the baby. He was clearly very upset at what had happened to Mary." That's when I chimed in with "who wouldn't?" I gave her a smile and a nod, which she returned. "It seems to me that this aura was reacting to his anger. When it built up enough, the child flew upwards towards Azezel's face. The demon was startled as the child barreled into his face. The child kept going to the other side of the room, landing face down." I looked at Missouri slack-jawed. I've never heard of anyone being able to do that, especially a baby.

I snapped back to reality and asked, "Did she say who this baby was?" She nodded slowly. "Eric. Eric Gabriel Winchester. He the baby you and Mary adopted together." I looked at her in disbelief. I wondered if time as a spirit had confused my late wife. Missouri continued as if she heard my unasked question. "She seemed lucid, and your boys were there, so they know too". I looked at her with a puzzled look. "What happened to him, and how come I don't remember him?" She looked at me directly in the eye with a serious look on her face. "Honestly, John, I just don't know. There's no adoption record to track him down with, because you found him by Jim Bee's farm, so he knows about Eric as well, so do Jack and José. She also said that the boy found in a pod and he looked human with a mess of hair that stuck out at odd angels, except for a brown, furry tail that Jim removed."

I was in shock. _Well, I'll be damned._ _A tail? A mess of hair that stuck out at odd angles?_ That describes Son Goku of Chikyu to a T, from the World Martial Arts Tournaments that I used to watch on TV with the boys. He's the only one person I could think of, besides Jim, Jack, José, and Missouri, that might be able to provide some useful information that could help me find Eric. Hell, he might even BE Eric, assuming my adopted son's alive. _If he were Eric, how'd he get all the way to Chikyu?_ A knowing smile crept onto Missouri's face. I knew what she was thinking, but I had to stay in America to track the yellow-eyed demon.

I had some digging to do. "You're curious about him, right?" I asked. "Of coarse! I've always wondered what happened to the little guy. I always assumed that he was either with Dean or you found a sitter. You always talked about him as much as you did about the other boys. I hadn't seen him with you since about '94, so he must've disappeared after that time. As for why you can't remember him at all, I can't help you there," she replied.

I stood up. "Well, seems like a plan to me," I said with a smiled and offered her my hand. "It's a deal, then," she reciprocated the handshake as she smiled and nodded, "I'll start planning my trip later today. I've got some planning to do before I leave." I nodded in agreement to her idea. I had to admit that was a really good idea, considering she'd be traveling outside of county. "You'll also need the basics; rock salt, silver, lighter fluid and a lighter, holy water; for protection, of course," I added. Missouri crossed her arms, lowered her head, raised her eyebrows, and looked up at me. If she were wearing glasses, she'd have been looking at me over the top of her frames. "Whaaaaat?!" I said innocently. She grimaced, playfully slapped my arm, just like Mary did, slowly shook her head and said, "Nuh-uh, John Winchester, you are NOT pushin' me into this hunting business, but I do see why I'd need those things for protection against monsters." With that, she started walking to her sitting room.

 _Uh oh_ , I thought, _that's not what I meant_. "But if you happen to be in a town where there's a case, call me, Bobby Singer, or Rufus Turner. If Bobby can't check it out, he has an arsenal of hunters' numbers he can call to have them go check it out. He'll call any one of those numbers except for Rufus's. I don't know the details, but those two cut of communication in about '93 after an incident in Omaha. They won't talk about it, so don't ask," I told her and got a nod in response. "I see. Sounds serious. I'll be sure to avoid it," she replied. "If I do find a case, I'll be sure to call a hunter." As she said that, she stopped and turned to face me. "Oh John," she said with a sigh, "bless that heart of yours. Lord knows it's in the right place. I understand your need to help people and the guilt you feel if you could've prevented the loss of innocent lives. No wonder you made Corporal in Vietnam. Always doin' what needs to be done, no matter what. That's what makes you an excellent hunter." I looked at her with a bashful smile. "On another matter, in order to locate Eric, I'm going to go straight to Chikyu. I have a VERY strong feeling that all the answers we're looking for are there." Missouri offered me her hand, which I shook eagerly. "That seems like the perfect plan to me, Missouri." I said with a smile. I've learned that when she has a strong feeling about something, it's usually true.

Missouri gave me a sweet, welcoming smile. "We can talk further game plans later. For now, let's catch up. You get comfortable and I'll go make us some tea," she told me. I took a seat in her sitting room, mulling what I'd learned that day around in my head. Mary and I had adopted an alien child; we named him Eric Gabriel Winchester; Sam, Dean, and I all forgot about him, so either we've all been working WAY too hard, or something or someone wipe out our memories of him for some reason; and he might be, or be related to, Son Goku of Chikyu. I felt excited to meet him, and frustrated that he was taken me and the boys and that we couldn't remember him at all. I sat alone in my thoughts until I was snapped out of my daze by the whistle of the teakettle.

 **No POV**

John was sitting on a sofa that was patterned with pink and yellow roses with green leaves and stems in the house of his friend Missouri. He knew his boys were at the door and from what he heard, they were thanking her for helping them with the haunting at their old re-built home. After she closed the door, she said, "John Winchester, what kind of a father are you? Why didn't you want to talk to your boys?" She looked at him with a scolding glare as she walked to the matching armchair opposite John. She sat the tea she'd been carrying on the coffee table. Before she sat down, he lifted his head to face her. "Because I'm not ready," he replied. Truth be told, he would love nothing more. However, he trying to find out the truth about what the yellow-eyed demon did to his second-born all those years ago.

Missouri kept her word. The next day, she packed what she would need on her trip and let her neighbors know that she would be gone indefinitely. She applied for a passport to Chikyu and John his connections to push her application through the bureaucratic red tape faster so she could get going as soon as possible. When Missouri had to wait for something to happen, she would usually be a bundle of nerves, nearly unable to occupy herself while she waited and board out of her mind. However, the importance of the mission John gave her and her understanding of the processes involved in her preparation for her trip, she was able to somewhat relax and read up on Chikyu while she waited to receive her passport.

 **April 8-10, Chikyu**

 **Missouri's POV**

That John Winchester, such an angel! He used his 'connections' to get my passport application through the approval process in just six days! I got it on the 7th, and left for Chikyu the next day. It was a fairly uneventful flight with minimal turbulence. After landing and retrieving my luggage and getting my currency converted to Zeni, I went out of the airport and got in the cab that I'd called ahead for. I was a little surprised to see an anthropomorphic pig as the cabbie, but I was still prepared for it, because I read about all the anthros around here while I was waiting for my passport. His uniform looked like that of a policeman, except it was green.

"Where to?" asked the cabbie as he helped me put my bags in the trunk. I noticed his accent sounded like that of someone Chicago. "Why, thank you for your help. I'll be staying at the Morning Glory Hotel," I sucked in some air like I was going to sneeze and said, "Chisto," I said as I fake-sneezed. "Gesundheit!" He offered me a tissue. One look in his eyes told me that he wasn't possessed. "Oh thank you sir," I said before blowing my nose, unnecessarily.

"You wouldn't happen to know Son Goku by any chance, would you?" I asked the cabbie. "Goku? Yeah, we're great friends!" he replied. _Good, this will help me_ , I thought. "Do you know where he lives?" I asked. "Sure! I can take you to him!" I was over the moon and so excited to see if my hunch about Goku and Eric being the same person was correct, and now I'm one step closer to finding him! But first, there was something I wanted to do. "After I get check in at the hotel, could you take me to him? I came here from America on a mission for a friend. I'm trying to help him find his missing adopted son, Eric," I explained. "Oh, wow. That makes you a really good friend! I'll wait for you outside the hotel. But, uh, please excuse me if I get tired of waiting and start honking. I'm still on the clock," he remarked. "I understand," I assured him.

As he shut the trunk, I got in the backseat on the passenger's side. After he got in the driver's seat, he asked me, "so what's your name?" he asked over his shoulder. "Missouri" I told him. "Oolong, nice to meet ya," he said. "Likewise" I replied.

It was about a 20-minute car ride to the hotel. On the way, Oolong and I talked about how he came to know Goku. I learned that Oolong used to be a bad guy and Goku helped him turn his life around. We talked about what Eric was like, and how he went missing. Oolong suggested that Fortuneteller Baba might be able to help me in my search, but she charges 100,000,000 Zeni for one reading! That's highway robbery!

At the hotel, I got checked in, got my luggage to my room and drew the curtains to hide my belongings. Then Oolong drove me to a mountainous area called Mount Paozu at the address 439 East District. We came upon a dome house with strange symbols on the sides and smoke coming from the chimney. "Looks like Chi-chi's been cooking. Try not to cringe when you see Goku eat," warned Oolong. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," I told him. "Sorry I can't stick around this time. I have to get back to work, and I have a feeling that what you came to discuss may take a while." I smiled at him and paid my fare. "That's alright, Oolong. I'll find a way back to the hotel. Bye! Safe travels!" I waved and Oolong waved back He replied, "Bye, Missouri! I hope you find Eric!"

I went to the front door and knocked. A dark-eyed woman in a purple Chinese-style dress with gold trim and matching shoes answered it. She wore her jet-black hair in a bun with straight-edged bangs and two longer strands of hair framing her face. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked me. I used the same fake sneeze trick that I used with Oolong and she passed my test.

"I hope so. I'm looking for Son Goku, and I believe he can help me locate my friend's missing son." She looked surprised. "Oh my! How long ago did he go missing?" she asked. "About twelve years," I answered. "Oh no! How tragic! Well, my husband and son are eating right now, but you can come wait inside if you'd like. My name's Chi-chi, by the way." She respectfully bowed to me and I did the same. "I'm Missouri. Nice to meet you," I told her. "Likewise," was her response. "Goku, Gohan, we have a guest!" she called when we were inside.

In the dinning room I saw a square wooden table blanketed with food. There were four chairs around the table, two of which had people sitting in them. One was a handsome young man whose eyes and hair the color of Chi-chi's. He was wearing a red Karate-like uniform; only this one was sleeveless, with no undershirt. Next to him sat a boy in an outfit that had green sleeves and a yellow shroud that wrapped around his shoulders, which connected to itself just under his left shoulder. On his head was a red hat that I could only describe as looking like a sailor's hat. A shiny, orange ball with four red stars on it was attached to the hat. They looked up from their meal with food on their faces. _Those two must eat like animals_ , I thought, because they both had bits of food on their noses! I took a seat in the sitting area across from the dinning area.

"Goku, this is Missouri. When you're finished eating, she needs to talk to you," said Chi-chi with a smile. "Well, why can't she just talk to me now?" Goku wondered with a quizzical look on his face. I chose to speak up. "I think what I have to might cause you to choke." I decided to use the sneeze test again so Goku and Gohan would hear, and weren't possessed either. Gohan nodded while his father said, "oh, OK," and his mother said, "good call!"

After the Son boys finished eating, Chi-chi sent Gohan to go study and Goku met me in the sitting area to talk. "So Missouri, there's something you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked me. I was a little apprehensive about how he'd take what I had to tell him, but I had to get it out sooner or later. _Oh boy_ , I thought, _here we go_. "I came here from America to find my friend John's adoptive son, who went missing about twelve years ago. Last week I was helping his two oldest sons get rid of a poltergeist in the house where their mother, Mary, died. Something that was a big surprise to all of us was that Mary's spirit was in the house after 22 years. She asked Dean, the oldest, where his brothers were. His younger brother, Sam, was there with us and we didn't know who this other boy was. Mary said the other brother a boy that she and her husband adopted five months before her death. They named him Eric Gabriel Winchester. There were no adoption papers, because they found him in a space pod on that crashed in front of them as they where traveling past a friend's farm. She also said that boy had a mess of hair and a monkey's tail, which they had they property owner remove. John and I were both reminded of Goku from this description," Chi-chi looked at me like I had grown a second head, while Goku was slack jawed and in shock.

"No, there must be some mistake. My husband has lived in Chikyu all his life," It appeared Chi-chi knew that I was implying that Goku and Eric Winchester were the same person. She continued, "An old martial artist named Gohan adopted him. I've known Goku since we were twelve years old. I'm very sorry, but my Goku can't be this Eric person. So, if you don't mind-," I knew she was going to ask me to leave, but her husband had other plans. "Uh, Missouri, could you please wait here while I talk to my wife?" I smiled and nodded my head. I had a VERY good feeling that Goku believed me. "Of course, Goku! Take your time."


	4. Chapter 3: The Shtriga and Chikyu 2

**No POV**

Goku lead his wife outside to talk to her. Right away, he said, "I believe Missouri. I can sense that she's sincere. Now, I know you think it's a long shot that what she's implying is true, but I think it's worth the consideration," he said as Chi-chi stare at him, dumbfounded. "I think Fortuneteller Baba could help clear this situation up. I know that her services are expensive, but she does make exceptions. She and I are good friends, I'm sure she'd give me a freebie," he stated. "Oh, alright," she told her husband, "but it all seems so impossible. I mean, you being adopted not once, but twice? Once in America and again in Chikyu, with a different name?" she said with her arms crossed. "I know it's strange, but when you told Missouri that I've lived here all my life and known you since we were twelve, I realized that I can't recall any memories before that time," Goku told Chi-chi. "All right, let's have her come back when Baba's here. Let's hope it's before Missouri has to go home," Chi-chi said with a smile.

They went back inside to talk to Missouri and asked her to come back later when Fortuneteller Baba was there. Goku also asked her to not let Oolong know about his son, because he wanted Gohan to be a surprise that he would unveil at a friendly reunion that he and his friends would have in October. He also invited Missouri. She agreed and Chi-chi gave her a ride back to her hotel. Missouri had a long day and it was getting late, so she got ready for bed. Her tiredness trumped her excitement about finding out what happened to Eric and she drifted off to sleep.

Two days later, Missouri was called back to the Son household to talk to Fortuneteller Baba and Chi-chi picked her up at the Morning Glory Hotel. Goku had filled Baba in on the situation at hand prior to Missouri's arrival. Baba was a short, cute old lady with short pink hair dressed like a witch. "Ah, you must be Missouri! Always a pleasure to meet someone whose like me," said Baba as she shook Missouri's hand. "Indeed it is," replied Missouri with a smile as she reciprocated. "Now then, let's get down to business," said Baba as she turned toward her crystal ball. "Crystal ball, I beseech thee! Show me the answers I seek! Tell me, where is Eric Winchester? How did he go missing? Is he here in Chikyu? Show me, show me, show me!"

A green haze emanated from the center of the ball and a fuzzy image started to appear. It was the night Eric was adopted. They saw Mary holding him as his tail was removed.

Next it showed the night Mary died. Chi-chi couldn't watch. She was so glad Gohan was in his room studying. Goku felt his eyes tearing up, but he didn't know why. He didn't know this woman, or so he thought.

The next scene showed was the night of the Shtriga attack. John left his three boys in a hotel room, with Dean in charge, while he went to hunt a Shtriga. Goku was appalled that he would leave his sons alone for that long. On the third day, Dean was almost going stir crazy, so he went to the hotel restaurant to play video games. When he came back, he saw his brothers' room was open a crack. Dean went to the door, opened it further, and grabbed his shotgun. Before he could shoot, John came in, shooting at the Shtriga with his handgun and emptying the clip. The Shtriga got away through the window and John ran to Eric's bedside. Everyone watching notice the boy looked like kid Goku. He wasn't moving as John cradled him. John was clearly mad and yelling at Dean for leaving the room. Sam was cowering in his bed through the whole thing. The middle Winchester must've cried out for John, because he laid Eric down and walked to Sam's bed. Sometime when John was comforting Sam, they began to pray for Eric. Dean went over to Eric and held his hand. Eric's hand started to glow blue, as Dean unknowingly pushing his own chi into Eric. Eric made a full recovery.

The scene changed again and showed a man with long hair in a green plaid shirt with a white undershirt, sunglasses hanging from the front of his shirt, khaki shorts, and black flip-flops. He was obviously arguing with John in the doorway of a hotel room, but it stopped when the mystery man touched John on the forehead. John fainted to the floor and the man walked over John into the room. Dean ready to defend his brothers to the bitter end, but he didn't get to. Dean must've told the stranger to stop, because his lips move and a few seconds before he fired the gun he was holding. The stranger was visibly hurt, but not fazed. The stranger touched Dean on the forehead and Dean fainted. The stranger approached Sam and Eric, who were both ready to fight. Sam held a rifle and Eric was holding a knife. The same thing happened with Sam that happened with Dean. Eric rushed the stranger, who caught Eric's wrist. That's when they both disappeared from the hotel room. They reappeared in the Mount Paozu area of Chikyu. After Eric managed to stab the stranger, which, to Eric's surprise, didn't do anything to deter the stranger, but he touched Eric's forehead. It not only knocked him out, it also regrew the boy's tail.

It was clear to anyone who was watching that Son Goku was Eric Winchester. Chi-chi excused herself, clearly shaken, and went inside. She sat at the kitchen table in shock for a couple of minutes before she broke down crying.

Goku/Eric could only sit there solemnly, starring at the ground. He saw the look in his young self's eyes. How could he have been so cold? So calculating? A person doesn't get like that unless they were raised in that life or it was thrust upon them. He knew it had to be because of that man. John Winchester. At first, the lost Winchester wanted nothing to do with the man, but he changed his mind when he heard his wife's sobs for several reasons. One, his son had a right to know his grandfather, even if John was only Gohan's adoptive grandfather. Two, he wanted to let John explain his actions. And three, if the roles were reversed, and John was his missing adoptive son, the lost Winchester would want to make contact with him.

"Missouri, I-", Goku/Eric began, but Missouri cut him off by raise her hand beside her head with palm facing him. "Eric, you don't remember any of that, do you?" This made the lost Winchester smile at her sadly and said, "is it that obvious?" She smiled warmly at him. "I could tell you were surprised, plus I'm psychic," she giggled, as the newfound Winchester exclaimed, "OH NO THAT MEANS I HAD BABA CLEAR HER SCHEDULE FOR NOTHING!" Missouri turned her head to the left to face him. "Calm down, I can't do what she did. I don't have a crystal ball." Baba just smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'll call John and tell him I accomplished my mission. I think I'll do that back at the hotel. Thank you for your help, Baba," said Missouri. "Oh very welcome, dearie. It was no trouble, really," said Baba sweetly. "On another note, I think I'll take a cab back to the hotel. Chi-chi seems like she should be driving." The lost Winchester nodded in agreement.

Back at the hotel, Missouri couldn't get to her room fast enough. She was so excited to call John with the happy news; her hands were slightly shaking as she dialed his number. "Oh my goodness, John," she said with a giggle, "we were right! He's here in Chikyu! He lives in the Mount Paozu region at 439 East District." There was a short gasp on the phone, followed by "Missouri, you don't know how happy you you've made me. It's a good thing I got my passport too, because I'm comin' to join ya!"

 **April 19-22, California**

Sam and Dean were in Bakersfield, California hunting a creature that was responsible for disappearances of children around the same pond. The fact that all the disappearances happened around one pond was enough for them to come investigate it. The fact that the there was only one disappearance about every three months was enough for the local law enforcement not to. The Winchesters eventually identified the creature as a rawhead.

"What is it and how do we kill it?" Dean asked very definitively as he walk through the door of the room he booked for himself and his brother. He had been sampling the pie in a nearby restaurant while his younger brother worked his research magic. "Well, hello to you too, Dean. My, what a beautiful day it is," Sam said in a voice laced with sarcasm. "It's great, but the view could use some work," replied the older Winchester brother. Sam had his bitchface on and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Gimme whatchya got," said Dean as he sat down across from his brother. "It's called a rawhead. The lore originated in England and the full name of the legend is 'Rawhead and Bloody Bones', but it's also known as Bloody Bones, Old Bloody Bones, or Tommy Rawhead. A rhyme from Yorkshire and Lancashire goes 'Rawhead and Bloody Bones, Steals naughty children from their homes, Takes them to his dirty den, And they are never seen again'. The rawhead lives around deep ponds and marl-pits. Obviously, this one's living in the pond where the kids disappeared. Apparently, it's taking the children for food, because there are reports of the monster's 'leftovers' showing up on the shore of the pond. The missing kids' bones always had gnaw marks on them," Dean cringed as Sam continued, "After about three months, its food stock runs out and it's about time for it to go grocery shopping again. It has super strength and super speed. It can be killed with powerful electrocution."

"How powerful?" Dean asked his brother. "Enough to turn it into a mound 'of gooey viscera'." Sam told his brother. "Well, I better go make sure my taser still works," said Dean before standing up and leaving the room.

 _Oh boy_ , Sam thought as he sighed. He walked hurriedly to the door and went after his brother. "What the hell, Dean? Why'd you leave? You know as well as I do that the most basic necessity to any hunt is a plan and we didn't discuss one," said the younger Winchester. "Easy princess, don't get you panties in a bunch," replied Dean. He paused as Sam rolled his eyes. "Y'know, you could've just waited. I would've come back for you after I found my taser. Geez, talk about separation anxiety." Dean always loved giving his brother a hard time. "Dean, I don't have separation anxiety."

"Well Sammy, since you were too excited to wait in the room, why don't we do our planning out here?" After Sam nodded, Dean continued. "But first, why don't you either grab the or close the door. I really care, as long as our guns are safe." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. He had his room key, so he shut the door.

As the two brothers gathered around the Impala, which Dean affectionately named "Baby", the put together a plan that included a mountain climbing harness and rope, rubber gloves, a pulley system and something to lure the rawhead out of hiding. Since the creature was hunting kids, the Winchesters were in need of live bait. Problem was, nobody would willingly put his or her child in harm's way. Sam and Dean knew they had to try to persuade a parent to let them use their kid as bait, and it would be easier to convince a parent multiple children who had already lost a child to this creature. This would mean revealing themselves as hunters impersonating park officials and exposing the child to the supernatural, not to mention possibly scarring the poor kid and his or her whole family for life. Everyday people knowing about how to protect themselves from the supernatural would be a good thing and besides, the Winchesters didn't see any other choice.

They tracked down the last victim's parents, the Carsons, and revealed their true identities. Mrs. Carson was prepared to call the police, but Sam politely begged her not to. The Winchesters made their intentions known and backed up their words with their research on the creature. At first, the Carsons were both adamant about not allowing the two hunters to use their oldest daughter, Megan, as bait for the rawhead. However, when Megan heard about the situation, she agreed to the Winchesters' plan after careful thought because she wanted to spare another family the sorrow she felt when she lost her little brother, Josh.

The Winchesters got her in the harness and secured the pulley system to the tree that was near the shore of the pond, after consulting with Mr. Carson about where would be the best spot to put the pulleys. As Sam and the Carsons manned the rope, ready to pull Megan away from the waters edge at the first sign of movement on the water's surface, Dean was ready with his taser.

"Hey Dean, what's that amped up to?" Sam asked his brother. "A hundred thousand volts," was his reply. Dean's remark earned varying reactions from the group. All Sam could say was "Damn", Mr. Carson said "Woah", Mrs. Carson scoffed at Dean's use of excess voltage and shook her head, and Megan just giggled. "Yeah, I want this rawhead extra freakin' crispy," even though it would, in reality, turn into a pile of viscera.

Dean watched the water closely, ready to tell Sam and the Carsons to pull on the rope. When Dean saw large bubbles, he told the others to get ready and seconds later yelled "NOW!" The three on the rope pulled with all their might. They got Megan away from the shore as Dean began to fight with the rawhead, hitting the creature with a strong right hook and then the taser. Unfortunately, the creature had grabbed Dean's arm a split second before he fired the taser and they were both electrocuted. Mrs. Carson called 911 while her husband comforted his daughter, now the couple's only child, and Sam started CPR on Dean.

Later at the hospital, the Winchesters found out that the damage to Dean's heart would cause him to die in a week or two. The only reason why he survived was because of Sam and Mrs. Carson's actions. When the Carsons came to visit Dean and learned about the situation, Mr. Carson told them of magic beans that could cure any injury and make a person feel like he or she was never injured in the first place. The problem was, it only grew in Chikyu. Mr. Carson had done business there a few years earlier, and had severely twisted his ankle the day before a big presentation for work. He learned about the beans from a bald old man with a white beard and mustache, green sunglasses, a purple turtle shell on his back, and a wooden staff that widened at the top. The Winchesters thanked the Carsons for their help on the hunt and the Carsons did the same for the Winchesters' help in protecting their daughter.

When the Carsons had left the room, Sam turned to address his brother. However, Dean beat Sam to the punch. "Hey, you better take care of her or I'm gonna haunt your ass." It was obvious that 'her' meant his car. Sam glared at his brother with an exasperated look and said, "I don't think that's funny, Dean." His brother flashed smile that could light up any room. "Oh, come on, it's kinda funny," Dean replied. _Leave it to Dean to joke at a time like this_ , Sam thought with an eye-roll.

"You're not gonna die, Dean. I'm gonna go to Chikyu and bring you back senzu bean. You wait here." Sam turn to leave, but stopped when Dean said, "Like hell I am. I'm coming with you," said Dean as he started to get out of bed, but Sam gently pushed him back down. "Dean, no," he protested, "you heard the doctor. You have to stay here and get some rest." Dean came back with, "no, what I need is a senzu bean! And who knows if you can even get this thing through customs? If you can't, I'll be dead before you can come back, grab me, pack, and go back so I can eat this thing right then and there. And I am NOT gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot. I told you I'm coming with you."

Sam hated to admit it, but his brother was right. There were certain things that TSA agents wouldn't let into the US. "OK, fine. You can come. Just try to stay calm, and if we happen to find a case while we're there, please wait until after we get you that bean. Deal?" Sam extended his hand to his brother. Dean rolled his eyes and reciprocated the handshake. "OK. Whatever, just get me outa here."

After Dean was checked out of the hospital, they began planning their trip while they walked out to the Impala. Sam was the one to speak first. "I'll buy us some round-trip tickets to-," Dean cut him off. "I hope that you mean boat tickets, 'cause I don't do airplanes." Sam looked at his brother with a confused expression. "You still afraid of that? I thought you would've outgrown that by now." Dean hated looking weak in front of his little brother. "I am NOT afraid, OK? It just…makes me uncomfortable," Dean said quickly. Sam sighed and said "OK, I'll buy us some round-trip boat tickets online." He paused while he got in the car on the driver's side. The doctor said Dean shouldn't drive in case he had a heart attack. Once inside, Sam said, "I'll try to us on a ferry, so we can take the Impala with us." Dean looked elated. "Seriously? AWESOME! The only thing that could make this trip better is if there are hot, single chicks on board." Sam let out a small moan, to which Dean responded, "oh, come on, you like to look at them too. Don't try to deny it. I've seen you. Don't be a bitch." As Sam started the car, he rolled his eyes and replied, "whatever, jerk."

 **Hey! There's chapter three! School's starting up on Monday. It's a geology class that meets four days a week. It's a coarse with a lot of reading involved, and the book's bigger than the old physics book that I use to prop up my laptop! I'm going to take a break from this for a while, but I'll probably still make some notes on what I want to happen. So, the boys are going to Chikyu. If you're wondering about what Chikyu looks like or where it is, it looks like the landmass on the globe as depicted in the manga "Daizenshuu 7", or maybe it's inside it, and is halfway between the US and Japan. You might want to check out "Dragonball DC" by Touzoshin if my explanation isn't accurate enough. They're going to hunt a bit in Chikyu and then go home. Will John and Missouri still be there when Sam and Dean get there? What will Goku/Eric say to his father? Stay tuned for the next episode of "The Saiyan Winchester" and don't forget to leave a review! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;D**

 **P.S.-I'd REALLY like it if someone would draw a scene from my story for a cover photo for it! If you're interested, PLEASE PM me with a link to the drawing. I'd like something sweet, like Mary holding baby Eric or Eric/Goku having a heart-to-heart with John.**


	5. Chapter 4: Family Reunion

**I do not own "Dragonball Z" or "Supernatural". Those rights go to Akira Toriyama and Eric Kripke respectively.**

 **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, his creator does.**

 **I'm going to have to do this chapter in three parts, so bear with me.**

 **Update 6-7-16-It seems I've lost two followers since posting this chapter. I'm sorry, I should have warned you about the length. I felt all this should be in here. I believe I** **successfully covered the family/funny side of the story so far and summarized what I could, or what I tried to. If the followers I lost are Vegeta/Bulma fans, don't worry, I know how important that pairing is. Little warning now, Dean's gonna get the hot for Bulma, but it's not gonna stay that way. He'll try to leave her alone because he'll become friends with Yamcha. Now here we go!**

 **Author comments**

 _Thoughts_

Regular text

Flashback

 **Chapter 4: Family Reunion**

 **April 10-20, 2006 (Age 760), Chikyu**

 **John's POV**

I remember taking Missouri's call. I felt as though I just killed Azezel! All I could do on the flight to Chikyu was replay our conversation in my mind. She called me on the 10th, but I was I was on a case in Oklahoma. I had to unload it on another hunter, so I called my old buddy Jack. We met up somewhere near the Oklahoma border so I could hand my casework over to him. When I bought a plane ticket, I gave Missouri a call to tell her I'd be there the next morning. I caught a red-eye flight to Chikyu with a two and a half-hour layover at LAX. I landed in Chikyu REALLY early the next morning and got a room at the same hotel she was staying at.

In the morning, she told me that she arranged for a cab to pick us up at 9:00 AM, so we had time to eat breakfast. When we were all ready to go, she told me, "Now John, this is the same cabby that took me to Mount Paozu. He's an anthropomorphic pig named Oolong and he knows Eric as Goku. I can't explain it, but I don't think you should tell him the what I told you on the phone." I gave her a confused look. "Missouri, be straight. Can't or won't?" She walked closer and playfully slapped my arm like Mary did. "John Winchester, since when have you known me to ever not be straight with you?" She told me we'd finish our conversation later, because our cab had just pulled up. "Hello Oolong! How are you today?" she said with a smile I opened the rear passenger's side door for her and she repaid me with a smile. "Just fine, Missouri. It's good to see you again. And you?" It was a little bit surprising to see a pig talk, but not as bad if she didn't warn me about it before the cab arrived. "I'm good. This is my friend, John. The one I told you about. He had some work to finish up." She scooted over so I could sit down. "Hello, John. It's nice to meet ya. I guess you're here to search for your son too, huh?" he said in a Chicago accent. I didn't know that she had told him about Eric. She must've had a good reason to. And when Missouri does something for a good reason, she's always able to back up her actions. "You guessed right. She told me that you were the one who took her to Mount Paozu, and that's where we're going today," I replied. "OK, here we go!" stated Oolong, then he added, "hey Missouri, how did you get back to the hotel the other day?" She grinned and replied, "Chi-chi gave me a ride back." Then Oolong said, "Well, that was nice." Missouri nodded in agreement and said, "Mm-hmm!"

On the way to Mount Paozu, we talked about my job (mechanic, that's what I was before I became a hunter and it's what I tell everyone), Mary and how she died (I always told everyone the cover story of a car accident because that's what I wanted Sam and Dean to believe before Sam found my journal and they read it together when he was six and Dean was ten), and some other stuff. Oolong dropped us off at Mount Paozu we thanked him for the ride and Missouri paid him. I was so excited to reconnect with my son that I didn't get my currency changed into Zeni yet.

Missouri and I walk to a pleasant-looking, dome-shaped house with smoke coming out of the chimney. I knocked on the door and a woman in a purple dress with her black hair in a bun answered my call. "Hello ma'am, my name's John Winchester. Is Goku here?" She grinned and said, "Of course! I'm his wife, Chi-chi. Please, come in! He's inside eating a snack. I should warn you that watching him eat is an experience you want soon forget." Chi-chi wasn't kidding, but I thought she was downplaying it a bit; he ate like a caveman that hadn't seen food before. Beside him was a boy in a green and yellow Chinese-style outfit and a large, red sailor's hat with a shiny, orange and red ball on the top. Clearly, he got his eating habits from the man next to him. "Goku, Gohan, Missouri's back. And this time she brought her friend John," she said as we entered the kitchen.

When the man meet my gaze, I realized that something about him that was vaguely familiar; and not just from the World Martial Arts Tournaments I use to watch with my boys. There was this minuscule pang in my heart, possibly from the past. It's hard to explain it. It felt oddly familiar, yet completely foreign.

 **No POV**

Over the next week, father and son got reacquainted. John got to know his grandson and daughter-in-law. He explained hunting to his son and, in return, learned about chi. The Sons insisted that John stay in their extra room, so checked out of the Morning Glory Hotel. Missouri also checked out, because she was going home. John went home on April 20 and he focused on hunting. After a few cases, he went back to Chikyu for Gohan's birthday in May. He went home and hunted some more before going back for Eric's birthday on June 14. It would be the last time any of the Sons would see John alive.

 **April 28, 2006 (Age 760), Chikyu**

Sam drove the Impala off the ferry with Dean in the passenger's seat. Sam made a right turn, past a large tent where a missionary was holding faith healing sessions two blocks from the corner. Sam saw the tent long before they passed it, so his eyes didn't leave the road. He smirked, because his brother would never let his little brother, or probably anyone, take him to a tent-healer. Sam stopped at a traffic light and looked over at his brother. Dean was leaning against the window, snoozing. "Dean wake up," said Sam, to no avail. "Dean," he said, a little louder. Dean continued to sleep while Sam silently prayed against the worst possible reason why his brother wouldn't wake up. "DEAN!" Sam said loudly while grabbing Dean's arm forcefully. The younger Winchester sighed in relief when his brother awoke, startled. "Geez, Sammy. Can't you let a guy get a little shuteye?" said Dean, clearly annoyed.

Sam scoffed and briefly glanced at Dean. "NO! Not when that guy is you, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes "and not when your heart could give out at any moment!" He sighed, and then continued after another brief glance. "I'll be glad when we get you all better. Whenever you fall asleep, I'm scared to death you're not going to wake up," Sam shook his head as he said, "we've gotta find you that senzu bean FAST." Dean sat up straighter from the slouched position he was in when was sleeping. "For once, I agree with you, Sammy. What did the guy look like that Mr. Carson got the senzu bean from?" said Dean grumpily. "He said his name was Roshi, but I don't think we should waste time asking around for him. Mr. Carson did give us a description, but this Roshi person is just one guy. I doubt we can find him before it's too late," said the younger Winchester with concern. "Then we go when Plan B. Pull over, Sammy. We've got some scoping out to do." They pulled up to the curb and parallel parked. Sam's brow furrowed. "Remember we discussed it on the ferry? We agreed that this bean would probably be used by fighters." Sam rolled his eyes. "I remember. We should look for people that look like they've been in battle." Sam turned to his brother and continued. "Dean, when we see a fighter, I think you should stay in the car."

Dean gave his brother a perplexed look. "Well, what if your heart gives out? You'd be lying on the sidewalk dying, with strangers trying to save your life when they could be doing something else." Dean shot his brother an offended look. "What're you saying, I'm not important?" Sam gave him a look that said, 'dude, come on', and said, "Look, at least you can stay here and guard the car. We're in a foreign country, which makes this a foreign car. They're valuable there, and they're valuable here." Dean nodded. "OK, I'll wait here," he quickly agreed, "but I'm gonna get out my gun."

Pretty soon, they saw a scar-faced man with black hair down to the middle of his back, dark-colored eyes, muscled arms, an orange fighting uniform, white socks and black flats. There was a blue cat on his shoulder. Sam got out of the car and approached the man while Dean waited in the car. "Excuse me," said Sam politely. "My name is Sam Winchester. I need to ask you a question that I think I know the answer to. Have you ever heard of a senzu bean?" The man had a friendly aura about him, and he perked up when he heard "senzu bean". He gave Sam a sideways smile and said, "Well, sure! They really come in handy when I'm training. Why do you ask?" The man waited for an answer with a curious look on his face. Sam laughed nervously. "Ah, good. That's what I thought. It's for my brother. He had an accident recently and was electrocuted. The shock triggered a massive heart attack, and the damage is so severe that the doctors said he'd only last a week or so. A friend told us about a magic bean that helped him when he had a badly sprained ankle. My brother was adamant about coming with me, despite doctor's orders. He's waiting in the car if you wanna meet him," Sam said.

The cat on the man's shoulder perked up and nodded as if it knew what he said. "Of course! Lead the way! We're always interested in making new friends! Right, Puar?" The man said as he turned to his blue friend. "Yeah!" replied the cat in a high-pitched voice, startling Sam. _What the hell?_ he thought. He was clearly NOT expecting that. The cat, named Puar, looked embarrassed. _Oh yeah_ , thought Sam, thinking back to the broacher on the ferry. _It said there are anthropomorphic animals that can talk. It's a good thing I kept that broacher_ , he told himself. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I just get excited sometimes," said Puar, earning a smile from Sam. "As you might already know, I'm Puar and he's Yamcha. We're willing to do anything we can to help your brother, so let's go!" Sam nodded to Puar, who had hopped down off of Yamcha's shoulder, and the group of three walked back to the Impala.

During the 30-40 foot walk back to the Impala, Sam noticed that Puar resembled a cat but the body shape and locomotion of a rabbit. Sam decided to voice his question. "Puar, can I ask you something?" The blue creature looked up, nodded, and said "Sure! Ask away!" Sam continued, "I noticed you have the features of a cat, but you move like and have the same body structure as a rabbit. Are you possibly a hybrid?" Puar stopped and looked at the ground halfway to the Impala, which made the other two stop as well. "It's possible. I don't know my parents, because I grew up in an orphanage. It's also possible that I'm some sort of genetic experiment, like to create the perfect pet. But I sure hope it's the first possibility!" Yamcha frowned and Sam looked shocked. They glanced at each other and looked down at Puar. "I'm sorry to bring that up, Puar," said Sam. "That's OK, Sam! You had no way of knowing what you were asking. You were just curious!" replied Puar with a big smile. "You know, you're a pretty cool cat. Even if you aren't all cat," said Sam. "She sure is," commented Yamcha.

 **Dean's POV**

 _What the hell is my brother doing talking to "stuffed animal"?_ I wondered. Sam was coming my way with the "stuffed animal" and an 80's punk band reject. I got a closer look at the "stuffed animal". _Uh oh_ , I told myself, _a cat!_ My nose was in trouble. They walked up the sidewalk to my door. The way Sam had parked, my side of the car was next to the sidewalk, so they didn't have to step into the street. Sam reached for my door handle, but I locked the door. It wasn't that I wanted to let my heart give out, I just didn't want to breath in any dander from the damn cat! I could tell Sam was mad; I could make out the vowel sounds of his muffled cuss words and guess what they might've been. I looked at him through the window and motioned for him to come around to the driver's side. He opened the door, got in and said angrily, "What the hell, Dean? Don't you want to get better? 'Cause I need you to get better! This guy has a senzu bean you can have. Why'd you lock the door?" I looked at him with a look that said 'seriously? Have you forgotten?' Then I said in an irritated tone, "I'm allergic to cats!" My brother's bitchface was priceless. He got back out of the car and went around to the man and his cat. When Sam finished talking, the cat was visibly disappointed. Then the man discussed something with the cat, lifting its spirits a bit. I saw the cat nod and run behind a bush.

Then Sam brought the man up to my door. This time, I opened it. I got out of the car to greet him, plus I needed to stretch my legs. "Dean, this is Yamcha. He has a senzu bean for you," said Sam. I extended my hand. "Hey there, Yamcha. Nice to meet ya," I said. As he shook my hand, he said, "Hello Dean, same here!" Sam was already moving the front seat of the Impala foreword, as if someone were about to get in the back seat. I'm sure I had a confused look on my face. Sam noticed this and explained, "In exchange for the bean, I thought we could give him a ride." I was pretty pissed off that he didn't consult me about this "Son of a bitch," I mumbled.

"WHAT?!" I protested as I stepped in front of Yamcha to block his access into the car. "Excuse me Sam, but Dad gave this car to me, not you," I said quietly, "Plus, we don't know a thing about this guy. I mean he could be an ax murderer or a psychopath!" Sam had a sudden realization and gasped. "You know, you're right." I smirked with pride until Sam walked up to Yamcha and asked, "Hey Yamcha, this might sound like a strange question, but are you or have you ever been an ax murderer or psychopath?" I face-palmed as Yamcha answered, "No, but I used to be a desert bandit, but that was a long time ago. You might remember a kid from the World Martial Arts Tournament named Goku. He convinced me to turn my life around." I didn't expect that he'd know someone famous. A picture of Goku popped into my head. _Hey, he used to have a monkey's tail! Just like-_ , I stopped myself right there. _Naw, that's silly! Why would he be in Chikyu?_ "Goku? My brother and I are big fans of his!" I spoke up excitedly. "Hey, why don't I tell you stories about my adventures with him on the way to see my girlfriend?" It looked like he was going to get his ride after all.

"Yamcha, you twisted my arm. C'mon, get in," I told him. As he passed me to get in the car, I sneezed. "At-yu!" I must've breathed in the cat hair on his shoulder that went flying when he moved. "Bless you, sorry. I'll rolled down the window," he said. I look at Yamcha and said, "Hey what about your cat?" A sly look came over Yamcha's face. "Oh, she'll be around," he said as he got in the car. I gave him a confused look. "You're not worried?" He smiled at me from the back seat and said, "She knows the way." I smirked. I assumed he meant that she was going to walk, but he could've also meant she had a car. It's not impossible; with all the anthro-whatevers in this country, I assume they have lives and jobs that require transportation. "Oh, so she's got a car," I wondered as I sat in the passenger's seat. "Nope," said Yamcha, as Sam got behind the wheel and put the key in the ignition. "She can fly!" If Sam and I had been chewing gum, we'd have both swallowed it. It's a good thing he wasn't driving yet, both for our sake and my Baby's. He laughed at our confused expressions. "What is she, a pilot?" I asked. He laughed some more and said, "No, she uses her chi to fly. I can do it too, but it takes a lot out of me. As I train my chi, it'll get easier. I can teach you guys, if you want." Flying? _That's a no-go_ , so I said, "No thank you. Dean Winchester doesn't do flying." He added, "Chi can be used for other things too, like fighting, sensing other people's chi and gauging their intentions. My friend, Chioatzu, can use it telekinetically, but I can't. I can do everything else I told you about, though! You're gonna want to keep to the left here." I thought, _Wow, that could be helpful_ , so I said, "Sure, but no flying for me, OK? How about we start tomorrow?" I saw him nod as he said, "Sounds good." Then I asked, "Where do we meet at?" He told Sam, "Take a right turn after three blocks, please." He turned his attention back to me and said, "I have a hideout in the Diablo Desert. I still use it as a second home, but my main home is West City. How about 3:00 PM? I'll write down the address for you when I can." I grinned and replied, "Awesome. Sounds like a plan." Sam asked, "So Yamcha, where's your girlfriend house look like?" We were less than a minute away from making our first turn. "It's a big, white dome building. You'll know it when you see it," Yamcha replied.

"So Yamcha, how do you know Goku?" He proceeded to tell us about how he met Goku, the adventures they went on, and the friends they made, all intermixed with driving directions. My favorite part was when Yamcha was getting beat up by an invisible man, his friend, Krillin had Bulma stand in front of his martial arts master, Roshi, who got a gusher of a nosebleed when Krillin pulled Bulma's tube top down and drenched the invisible man so Yamcha could win the fight!

Before we knew it, we were there. Sam and I were in awe of the building. "Wow!" Sam remarked. "Damn!" I said at the same time. "You weren't kidding!" Sam added. We pulled up to the curb. "As promised, one senzu bean!" Yamcha said, as he held his out hand over the bench front seat between Sam and me. "Wow, thanks! Man, I'm glad we gave you a ride. Do I need to take this with water?" I took it in my hand. Yamcha just shook his head. "Naw, man, just chew it up. It'll completely heal you and, depending on your regular activity, you won't have to have to eat for ten days!" That was something Mr. Carson didn't tell us. "Well, that'll help save on food costs," I said. Sam gave me a look that said 'just shut up and eat the bean'. "Here goes nothing," I added before popping the bean in my mouth. As soon as I started to chew, I tasted the best, most heavenly apple pie in probably the whole world. The pain in my chest vanished and I felt like I just woke up from a twelve-hour nap.

"Well, Dean?" I understood that my brother was asking how I felt. "I feel amazing!" I replied, "I feel like I could run ten marathons!" Yamcha laughed. "Yeah, senzu beans can have that effect." He motioned for us to get out of the car. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to my girlfriend! I'm gonna make a pit stop first, but you can wait inside." He told us.

I started to get out of the car, but Sam pulled me back in and said, "Dean, remember you were so gung-ho about find a senzu bean as soon as possible so we could get back to hunting, maybe even do some in Chikyu, but now you want to take the time to socialize?" I rolled my eyes. "Aw, C'mon Sammy! Live a little! Besides, maybe the girlfriend's hot!" I could see he gave up and let me get out of the car. "Yeah, but she's taken, Dean," he reminded me as he also got out. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't look." That was typical of me, and it always gave my brother a bitchface. "Hey, Dean?" he shut the door and said, "Don't call me Sammy in there. It's Sam." As he came around the front of the car, "Really, after all this time? OK, can I call you Samuel?" He looked at me, "It's Sam."

We followed him into the building. There was a kitchen/dinning area to the left and a siting area to the right, which is where Sam and I took a seat while we waited for Yamcha. I didn't expect a model, actress, singer-whatever she was, she was HOT-to enter the room. She was wearing a blue tube top under a white blazer with white shorts. She was doing something on a tablet Her eyes were as blue as the sky outside. What stood out the most about her was her blue hair, which was a tiny bit lighter than her eyes. I turned on the old Winchester charm and said, "Hey there, bluetiful," referring to her hair I flashed my pearly whites.

She looked up at me from what she was doing. "Don't you mean-," she stopped when she saw me touching my hair. Then looked up at her bangs and giggled at my charming pun. Then we were both laughing about it. "Oh, good one," she said. After a couple more laughs, I said, "Thanks, it uh…it just sorta came to me." I gave her my smirk that made women weak in the knees.

"Well, anyway, what brings you here today? I'm Bulma, by the way." _Aw crap, that was the name of Yamcha's girlfriend_ , I thought as I hoped with all my might that it was just a coincidence. "Well, I'm Dean Winchester, and that's my younger brother, Sammy." I could feel my brother's bitchface staring at my back, and hear it saying 'Really? Remember what I said back at the car? Not that it mattered!' That made me smile. I continued, "We just gave a guy named Yamcha a ride here and he wanted to introduce us to his girlfriend, Bulma. I hope you're not the same Bulma." So I was honest about my attraction to Bulma, sue me! "I'm afraid so," she said. _Damn it!_ I thought. She saw my car through the window and asked, "Wow! Whose car is that?" Now, I'm not trying to move in on Yamcha's girl, but a little playful flirting never hurt. "Uh, that would be mine," I said with playful grin. She politely asked, "Could you show me the inside, pleeeease?" _OK, now who's flirting with who?_ Anyway, I was powerless to resist. "Sure," I replied, "but don't you want wait for your boyfriend first?" I asked. "Uh, no, he's already been in your car," she replied, although I could tell that was only an excuse not to wait for Yamcha, but I played along. "Then, let's go! After you," I said. I held the door for her like the gentleman I am, leaving Sam to deal with Yamcha.

I swear I saw that flying cat-thing on the way to the car. Once in the car, I asked Bulma, "OK, what's the deal?" She looked at me with a vacant expression. "Huh?" I gave her a concerned look. "Is everything OK between you and Yamcha? I know I just met you, but I'm a great listener. Don't think I didn't pick up your excuse to avoid Yamcha," I replied. She let out a sigh and said, "OK, here's the deal. I've had a VERY strong feeling that Yamcha's been cheating on me. That's why I stopped seeing him about two weeks ago. Ever since he became a baseball player, he's been hanging around his smelly teammates more than me. Whenever I called his team's clubhouse to check up on him or to ask when he was going to be home, either he was too "busy" to talk or the team dragged him somewhere. Sometimes he told me ahead of time where he was going to go with them and sometimes he didn't. Then, about two weeks ago, I went to the clubhouse, and someone was having a party with strippers! One was dancing really close to Yamcha, and he was ENJOYING it! They took turns bumping and grinding, and then…he kissed her! Hard and passionately, like in movies and soap operas! I don't care if I never see him again!" _Oh boy_ , I thought, _I gotta do something to get her mind off him, if only for a little while_ , so I turned to her and said, "Buckle up; we're going for a drive." I started the engine and we were off.


	6. Chapter 4: Family Reunion 2

**No POV**

After Yamcha came out of the bathroom, he and Sam sat down in the sitting area. "Where's your brother?" Yamcha asked. Sam looked him in the eye and replied, "I'm not going to lie to you. Bulma wanted to see the inside of the Impala. I think I heard the engine start, so they're probably going for a ride." He thought Yamcha was going to freak out, but that wasn't the case. "That's OK, I trust her. But, I can't help feeling she still mad at me for dancing with a stripper at a bachelor party for one of my teammates. I was drinking alcohol and might've done something I'm not proud of." Sam could only guess that his brother was taking advantage of that somehow. He asked Yamcha, "Well, did you explain that to her?" The former desert bandit shook his head as he replied, "I tried, but she didn't let me. Have you ever had a girlfriend you loved more than anything in the whole world?" _Oh boy,_ Sam thought. He was going to have to talk about Jess. "I did, but she died in a fire six months ago." Yamcha looked down and said, "Aw man, I'm sorry I asked that." Sam put hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. Like Puar said to me, 'you had no way of knowing'." Yamcha looked at his new friend, smiled, and said, "Thanks Sam, your nice person to talk to. I think my other friend's would like you too. We're having a reunion on next year some time. I'll let you know the date when we figure it out. It'll be on an island that's somewhat near here. Why don't you and your brother join us?" Sam didn't expect that. "I don't know, I'll have to ask Dean later. Um, can I get a bag of those senzu beans to go? We get hurt a lot in what we do," he requested. "You got it!" Yamcha replied, then he asked, "What do you guys do?" Sam knew the drill. "My brother and I are traveling repairmen. With those beans, we wouldn't have to stop work to heal up after an injury," the younger Winchester answered.

Dean and Bulma had just walked in. "Wow, Dean! Thanks for the ride! That's some car you got there!" Bulma said excitedly. "Aw, Don't mention it! That car's my Baby. She's my pride and joy!" Dean responded. "Yeah, he loves that car maybe more than he loves me," joked Sam after he walked over. Dean gave a sheepish smile and said, "It's true."

Sam gave Dean a playful shove as Bulma rolled her eyes. _Boys and their toys_ , she thought. "Dean, could I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked his brother. They stepped aside and Sam told his brother what Yamcha had said. _Well, couldn't hurt. Still, it's a long shot. I shouldn't tell Sammy. I don't want to get his hopes up_ , Dean thought. "Yeah, sure! Why not? Sounds like fun. We'll be there, as long as there's pie," he decided. "My mom makes a mean Key Lime Pie! I'll have her make one for the reunion!" said Bulma with a smile. "Awesome! I'm looking forward to it!" Dean said eagerly.

Suddenly, Sam laughed nervously and said, "Uh, I wasn't asking for Dean's permission, I was just letting him know in case he wanted to come along." By this time, Yamcha had come over and stood behind Bulma. Bulma laughed and Yamcha said, "Oooookay," both had amused looks on their faces. Dean said, "Suuuuure you were. And I'm the Queen of England." Yamcha and Bulma laughed aloud as Sam gave his brother a rough shove, but Dean didn't care. It was worth the reaction that he got. Then, Sam spoke directly to Yamcha. "We should exchange numbers, in case something comes up and we can't make it." Yamcha nodded, "Alright, hold on." He retrieved a notepad and pen from beside the phone and got the Winchesters' numbers, and Yamcha gave them his address. Bulma offered a tour of Capsule Corporation, but the Winchesters declined. Sam asked Yamcha who was all going to be there. When he mentioned Goku, Sam's eyes lit up. He REALLY wanted to meet the kid who he saw on TV all those years ago. Well, he wouldn't be a kid anymore.

The Winchesters left Capsule Corp. at around 3:30 PM. Once in the car, this time with Dean in the driver's seat, Dean told his brother, "During my ride with the Blue Bombshell, I decided to put my feelers out, but not in the way you're thinking," that earned an approving look from the younger Winchester. "Anyway, she said that she met an old lady who was bragging about being cured from lung cancer by a guy in a tent. What was weird about it was that the next day, the news mentioned a perfectly healthy lady in Ginger Town died of the same thing the old lady was cured of on the same day she was healed. So, I think we should talk to the priest." Sam looked at him and said, "You think he's a witch?" After a short pause, Dean said, "I dunno. We'll find out once we know his motive." Sam nodded and said, "Sounds good."

After another short pause, Sam said, "So what happened between you and Bulma?" He had his arms crossed and was looking at his brother with an accusatory expression on his face. Dean glanced over from the driver's seat briefly before turning back to the road. "WHAAAT?! I wouldn't do that to Yamcha! He's a pretty cool guy." He could feel his brother's condescending stare burrowing into the side of his head. "But, I still gave her my number in case it doesn't work out with Yamcha." Sam threw his head back against the seat and rolled his eyes. As he did so, he brought his head back around while saying, "And there it is. You couldn't just wait for another girl to come along?" He looked straight at Dean, who replied with, "WHAAAT?! Is it a crime to offer yourself as a rebound? Besides, she thought Yamcha was cheating on her. I assumed he was drunk, 'cause no sober person would EVER cheat on someone like Bulma, so I convinced her to talk to him." Sam looked at his brother in awe and commented, "Huh. How about that? I was trying to convince Yamcha of the same thing. You know, I'm proud of you for respecting their current relationship." Dean turned the key and Baby's engine awoke. "Still, if you hadn't jumped at the opportunity to be Bulma's potential rebound guy by giving her your number, I would've thought there was something wrong with you," the younger Winchester continued as his brother turned the car around and started driving in the direction of the missionary's tent. Sam put one of the mix tapes that he sent Dean from college into the cassette player, with Dean's approval, of course. They listened to "Don't Fear The Reaper" by The Blue Oyster Cult.

The Winchesters decided that, so they information they were after, they'd have to pretend to be priests who were tasked with determining if the tent priest was a candidate for sainthood. They went up and knocked on the door, and when it opened, they introduced themselves as Fathers Dylan and Bowie. While the priest's wife, Sue-Ann Le Grange, went to get the records of all he husband's "miracles", the Winchesters got to know him better. The priest, a blind man named Roy, had been able to heal people since he had been "miraculously" cured of cancer many years earlier. He and his wife kept praying for a miracle, and then he went into a coma. The doctors all thought he'd never wake up, but he did. He later discovered he could heal people. He gained a following almost immediately, and the rest was history. When asked how he chooses who gets healed, he said that God chooses for him.

In order for Sam to roam the house and look for anything that might explain Roy's ability, he asked to use the bathroom. As he was walking down the upstairs hallway, a book that was sticking out of a bookcase grazed his arm. _That's suspicious_ , thought Sam; _something could be hidden back there_. He pulled the book out and found that there was a small, black, paperback book that was about the size of a deck of cards, with pictures of the victims inside. The pictures had a red drawn over each of them with what looked like blood. The book was filled with stuff about necromancy and controlling a reaper.

Later Sam and Dean got a room at the Sunny Side Inn and went to their room so they could look through the Le Grange's paperwork in comfort. Sam crosschecked Roy's "miracles" with local news articles and found out that every time someone was healed, a perfectly healthy person died. Sam thought that Roy was controlling the reaper. Dean pointed out that if Roy really were blind, it would certainly mean that Sue-Ann was controlling the reaper. A blind man wouldn't be able to read the book, and Sam didn't mention the book containing braille. That told the Winchesters that Sue-Ann was controlling the reaper. That is, if Roy was being truthful about being blind.

It was mid-evening when Sam began to look through the online obituaries of the victims. "As far as I can tell, if you put yourself in the a pious state of mind, the victims are being targeted because they're seen as immoral." Dean was reclining on one of the beds with his ankles crossed. His beer was sitting on the bedside table. He looked up from the gentleman's magazine he was enjoying and asked, "How do you figure that?" He got off the bed, took a drink of beer, and walked over to his brother as Sam who said, "One of the victims was a gay teacher, one was an abortion advocate, one was a child molester, and one was a convicted murderer on death row. I could go on, but you get the idea." Dean's eyes went big with surprise and said, "Wow. The first two didn't deserve to die, but the last two did. And I can't decide which one of the last two's worse." As Sam nodded and said, "Yeah. I don't think whoever's doing this isn't seeing the gray areas," referring to the large difference in the victims' "immoralities".

After a minute, Sam thought aloud, "Hey, when Roy went into a coma, he told his wife to 'keep on praying'. What if she was praying to someone, or something, other than God?" Dean took another sip of beer and replied, "Hm…OK, that'd make sense if Roy was being straight about his eyes, but how're we gonna tell?" After a few minutes, Dean said, "Yamcha said he could sense a person's chi. I'll give him a call."

Dean called Yamcha and the scar-faced fight was in the Winchester's room in about fifteen minutes, and he was more than happy to help out by lending them his special skills. They explained their problem as Yamcha listen intently. "Let me see if I understand. You think the faith healer in town is controlling a reaper to trade one life for another, why?" He said as he looked from Sam to Dean with a puzzled expression.

"Because every time someone gets healed, a perfectly healthy person died," said Sam, as he gestured to the papers, "and we have proof. We acquired the records of all of the priest's 'miracles'. I crosschecked them with local news articles. Every time a person was healed, a perfectly healthy person died of the same symptom that was being healed. The times of death of the victims and times of healing even match!" Yamcha looked at some papers that showed the times of death/healing pairs. "And that's not all. While I was in the priest's house, there was this book that was sticking out of a bookcase and it fell out when I bumped it. I tried to put it back in, but it there was something behind it. I was a black book the size of pack of cards. It was about necromancy and controlling a reaper. But here's the problem: the priest wears dark glasses all the time like he's blind, but anybody could fake that. And that's why we need your help."

Yamcha nodded, "OK, I'll help you, if you tell me what happened when you gave my girlfriend a ride." _This might not end well_ , Sam thought, not knowing if his brother would be dumb enough to mention giving her his number. "While you were on your little 'pit stop', she came in, we introduced ourselves, she saw my car, and wanted to see the inside. So we got in the car, talked for a bit, and went for a ride," said Dean. "We talked about you. You know she thinks you're cheating on her? Anyway, I encouraged her to let you explain yourself." Yamcha looked at him, taken aback, and said, "Wow. Thanks a lot! Hey, you're a really good friend!" _Yamcha, I hope you don't regret saying that_ , thought Sam, as he said, "You have no idea," under his breath and Dean laughed nervously. Turning towards Sam, Yamcha asked, "What's that, Sam?" The younger Winchester smiled and quickly replied, "I said 'I have an idea'."

The trio devised a plan to put Yamcha in a position to gauge Roy's truthfulness. Yamcha would play the part of a prospective parishioner who wanted to get to know the priest. For Yamcha, lying was a little hard, so Sam and Dean, dressed as Fathers Dylan and Bowie respectively, introduced him as a prospective parishioner and he to it from there. As Roy told his story, Yamcha focused on the priest's chi. The scar-faced fighter felt nothing but positive vibes coming off of the priest, so it was safe to say that he was being truthful. That meant that Sue-Ann was the one who was controlling the reaper.

The group still didn't know how the priest's wife was doing it. Luckily, there was a faith healing session that evening, and it would provide the perfect opportunity to figure that out. Yamcha scoped out back stage while Dean infiltrated the house. Sam stayed in the tent to stall the next healing. In the basement of the house, Dean found a small, rectangular table against a wall with a black tablecloth and a smaller red cloth draped over it. There were candles and offerings of animal remains laid across it. Propped up inn the middle of it was a picture of Yamcha with a red cross drawn over it. Dean called Sam and told him that Yamcha was the next victim. Dean heard someone walking towards the door to the basement. Sue-Ann caught Dean after he blew out the candles and knocked over the alter.

The priest's wife asked accusingly, "What are you doing here?" Dean looked at her with an angry gaze and said, "And what the hell are YOU doing, lady? Necromancy, really? You can't just trade one life for another! Who gave you the right to play God with people's lives?" Sue-Ann was surprised, but still, she played it cool. "I don't know what you mean, but I do know that you're no priest. A man of the cloth would never speak to me the way you just did, or break into someone's house. Now, I won't press charges if you get out of my house," she said calmly. "Oh, we're really gonna do this, huh? Fine! When I came here the first time with my brother and he asked to use the bathroom, he found your little black necromancy book. You know, the one with all the pictures of the victims with red crosses drawn on them? Anyway, we figured out that you're targeting people you see as immoral. The thing is, I get the murderer an child molester, but why sic the reaper on the teacher and abortion advocate?" The gig was up. Sue-Ann let out a sigh and said, "God punishes the wicked and immoral. Who am I to question his standards?" Dean looked at her dumbfounded. "I can't believe you! You're a priest's wife, for cryin' out loud! And you show no remorse at all! If ever there was an immoral person that the reaper should be targeting, it's you!" She looked at him indifferently and said, "I pray for the families of the victims of souls of the victims themselves. It's always unfortunate when his judgment is death. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for the next service. Goodbye." Sue-Ann grabbed a necklace with a small wooden cross on it, walked back up the stairs, and closed the basement behind her.

The older Winchester called told his brother to do anything he had to to stall the next healing. First, Sam tried to talk the next person to be healed, Layla Rourke, not to go up on stage. Layla, who has an inoperable brain tumor, said that it was her sixth time trying to get healed and she wasn't about to waste it. Since his first plan failed, Sam went outside and lit a small fire with his lighter. He alerted the congregation and they evacuated the tent. Sam stopped the healing just as Roy laid one hand on Layla and raised one head to the sky. The congregation didn't even have time to start praying. Roy said there would be a private healing for Layla the next morning at his house and that friends and family were welcome to attend.

For a while before the congregation had to evacuate the tent, Yamcha was running for his life from a gaunt old man in a black business suit. The he was really freaked out, but Dean had escaped the Le Grange's basement through a short, wide window at the top of the rear wall of the basement, so he was there to comfort the scar-faced fighter. Yamcha screamed, "AHHH! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!"

While Dean was hugging Yamcha and saying, "I gotcha buddy, I gotcha," the local police had been called and were piecing together that the fire was arson. As one of the policeman held up an evidence bag withe Sam's light in it, he exclaimed, "Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Various individuals in the congregation started denying ownership. One woman said, "It isn't mine." Another said, "Well, don't look at me! I don't smoke." Then the cop asked Sam, "What about you? Is this yours?" Everyone turned their attention to Sam as he said, "Oh, come on! It was supposed to be a joke!" Sam laughed nervously and bolted. One cop followed Sam while the other went to get their squad car to head Sam off. The younger Winchester was nearly out of the parking lot when the cop in the squad car drove in front of Sam, who would have run into the car if he hadn't skidded to a stop and quickly turned to start running in another direction. However, before he could start on this new route, the pursuer grabbed Sam's arm. He was swung Sam around and tackled him against the car's hot hood. The cop was getting out his handcuffs.

"That was one hell of a stupid joke, son," the cop said as his partner got out of the car. "Ya know, you could've gotten yourself or others killed if that fire got out of control, punk! You're under arrest! You have the right to remain sile-," Sue-Ann approached the cop that had been driving the car from behind, and interrupted his Mirandizing Sam. "That won't be necessary, officers. I won't be pressing any charges." Both cops and Sam turned to look at her. "But ma'am-," said the cop who was reading Sam his rights just seconds ago. "I know what he did, but so does God. He will pass judgment on this young man." She had just found a new victim for the reaper. She would just have to find a picture of him from her security camera footage to draw a cross on. The cop that tackled said young man onto the car started to unlock Sam's cuffs. "You lucked out this time, boy, but know this. If I catch you around here again, I'll put the fear of God in you." He shoved Sam forward before walking to the front passenger's door of the car.

Sam what them drive away as he walked towards Sue-Ann. "Huh," he said in surprise. "Sue-Ann," he said as she started to walk toward her house. When she stopped and turned to look at him, he said, "I want to thank you for what you did back there, but, you know, you didn't have to do that." Sue-Ann smiled at him and said, "I know. But having you sit in a jail cell for God knows how long wouldn't have solved anything. Besides, I have faith that The Lord will pass judgment on you that is swift and just. Just you wait and see." She continued to walk away, and Sam heard the low, unmistakable rumble of the Impala's engine.

Dean honked the horn, although his bother had already acknowledged his presence. Sam noticed Yamcha in the back seat, looking like he just wet himself. When Sam sat in the front passenger's seat, Yamcha surprised the Winchesters by saying loudly, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Sam and Dean looked back at him with worried expressions on their faces. "What did you see?" Dean asked eagerly. After a few deep breaths, Yamcha was able to gather his thoughts so he could tell Dean the description of what he saw. "I was being chased by an old man in a suit. He started to put his hands on me and I started to get a bad headache," the scar-faced fighter said. The Winchesters looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Then Sam asked, "Uh, Yamcha, did you hear someone shout 'Fire! There's a fire right outside the tent! Everybody get out now!'?" Yamcha nodded and Sam continued, "That was when I started a small fire in order to stall the healing." Dean asked, "What symptom did the person being healed have?" Sam looked at him quizzically, "A brain tumor, why?" Dean was piecing together what his brother and Yamcha had just told him with his hunter's knowledge. "OK, that makes sense." The others in the car both looked at Dean quizzically, then Dean continued, "Sue-Ann was using the reaper to trade that person's life for Yamcha's. There's only one thing that can give and take life like that. We're dealing with a reaper." Sam wondered aloud, "You really think it's the Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?" Dean looked at him and replied, "No no no, not the reaper, A reaper. There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by 100 different names, so it's possible that there's more than one of them." Then Yamcha spoke up, "But I saw a guy in a suit." Dean looked back at Yamcha and said, "What, you think he shoulda been rocking the black robe? They're probably just updating their wardrobe. And you can only see 'em when they're coming at you which is why you could see it and I couldn't." Yamcha asked nervously, "Is he gonna come back for me? AM I GONNA DIE?!" Dean was starting to move the key toward the ignition, but stopped and said, "Woah! Buddy, inside voice! Sam and I are NOT gonna let that happen!" He looked at Sam apprehensively.

As Sam nodded, Dean turned back to Yamcha, and said, "Yamcha, buddy, I'm not gonna lie. The reaper will come back for you, but luckily Sammy here stopped the healing, but it won't come for you again until the next healing in the morning." _Well, at least I have a little bit longer to live_ , Yamcha thought sadly. Yamcha let out a low whimper, cradled his face in his hands, and started to cry.

"Actually, Yamcha, it'll be come for you the healing after that," said Sam, which made Yamcha look at him with a mixture of hopefulness and curiosity, while Dean look over at his brother like he was crazy. "I think I gave Sue-Ann a new target when I set that fire," Sam continued. This brought a worried onto both Dean's and Yamcha's faces. "She must be using a binding spell to control the reaper. We just need to find someway to break it," Sam added. Dean put the key in the ignition and turned it, and pulled out of the parking lot.

On the way back to the hotel, Dean said, "When I was in her basement, I saw altar decorated with animal remains and a picture of Yamcha with a red cross drawn on it in what looked like blood," Yamcha almost swallowed his tongue when Dean said that. He continued, "She came down to get a wooden cross on a necklace that had a clear ball filled with liquid. Was she wearing it onstage?" Sam looked at him, and said, "Yeah, she did. Do you think that cross is the key to breaking the binding spell?" A small glimmer of hope made its way into Yamcha's heart. With hopefulness in his voice, he asked, "If it is, how do we break it?" Dean said, "Hey, 'we', meaning the three of us, don't do anything. You go make up with your girlfriend, while 'we', meaning Sam and I, find that necklace and smash it. That should break the spell." Yamcha indicated that he still wasn't confident in the Winchester's abilities, so Sam said, "Look man, my brother and I encounter things of a supernatural all the time. We do what we do to save lives. Lives like yours. Trust us. We'll break the spell." Sam reassured Yamcha with friendliest smile, which also eased the tension in the car.

As they pulled into the hotel parking lot five minutes later, Sam noticed that the only cars that were there were the same ones that were there when he and Dean checked in. "Hey, Yamcha, how'd you get here?" Sam asked. "I came on my air cycle. I capsulized it so I didn't have to remember where I parked!" Yamcha replied with a nervous laugh.

After Dean parked the car, he turned to look at Yamcha and chimed in with, "Yamcha, I don't think you should be driving. You've been through a lot today. Why don't you let me take you back to Bulma's?" Yamcha smiled, nodded and said, "OK." Sam got out of the car and said, "Well, you two do what you want. I'm gonna hit the shower. See ya later." Yamcha and Sam waved at each other as Dean pulled out of the parking lot. After about a minute, Dean was the first to speak. "I'm gonna pick your brain for a bit, alright?" Yamcha put a hand on his chin and said, "OK, shoot."

Dean jumped right in by asking, "Why are you with Bulma?" Yamcha was taken aback, but somehow he knew what Dean meant. "Bulma told you about her suspicions, right?" Dean nodded as Yamcha continued, "Look, that party at the clubhouse she probably talked about had alcoholic drinks. I was impaired and that stripper got too close. The way she was moving made it hard for me to control myself. I could've been egged on by my teammates or just wanted to do something spontaneous, so I kissed her. I used to be afraid of girls, but now it's just girls that aren't Bulma." Dean smirked while keeping his eyes on the road and said, "Yeah, I thought alcohol could've been involved, because no sober man would EVER cheat on a woman like her. That's why I nudged her towards making up with you." He knew Yamcha was smiling. Dean wasn't about to say that he gave her his number. "Yeah, thanks for that, man!" Yamcha said. "You're welcome, buddy," replied Dean.

After dropping Yamcha off, Dean went back to the hotel and found his brother asleep in their room. Dean quietly walked over to the bathroom and Sam was stirring. As the older Winchester was about to enter the bathroom, Sam sat up with a start with an unnerving gasp and was panting. Dean was worried at first, but soon started laughing. "Shut up," said Sam, peeved. When Dean settled down enough to talk, he said, "Aww…what's the matter, was it the clown dream again?" Sam looked at his brother with an annoyed expression and said flatly, "Shut up." Dean laughed some more and said, "No, seriously. Was it goblins? The little dudes that make the shoes?" Dean received a "no" for both of these guesses before continuing, "Leprechauns?" Sam gave him the 'dude, seriously' look as Dean said, "WHAAAT? Those things are scary." Sam shook his head and said, "No, Dean, it was not leprechauns," and stood up from the bed. "Aww, come on. Ronald McDonald isn't that bad." Dean walked over and sat on the edge of the bed Sam had been laying on seconds earlier. "It wasn't about clowns, Dean," Sam stated. "So what was it this time?" Dean said.

"A guy in a garage got in his car and the doors locked themselves BEFORE he even buckled his seatbelt. It was green and had Michigan plates. The garage door was closed and the car started by itself. It was an old car, so it wouldn't have had a push-button start," Sam explained. Dean stared at him for a few seconds and started laughing again. "DEAN, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Sam snapped grumpily. "Ah, leave it to Sammy to have a nightmare about a guy commuting suicide via carbon monoxide poisoning!" As Dean continued to laugh, Sam walked over to his duffle bag and got out his laptop. He carried it over to the small table by the window, sat down in a chair, and opened the laptop.

Dean got a hold of himself and asked, "Hey, what are you doing?" Without looking up from his laptop, Sam answered, "I'm searching for a flight out of here. I've got to Michigan to stop this from happening." Dean stood up and started walking towards his brother. "Woah, hold on. If this is about giving you a hard time-," Sam interrupted him and snapped, "No, it's not that, Dean!" Sam sighed before continuing. "Sorry. I've got to go to Michigan to stop what I dreamt about from happening." Dean scoffed and said, "Woah, hold there Ms. Cleo, it was just a bad dream. Get over it!" Sam finally looked up from his laptop and said, "No, it's NOT, Dean! Look, I haven't told you or Dad this, but I dreamt about Jess' death for about a week before it happened. And she died in the exact same way that I dreamt about! You know as well as I do that there's no such thing as coincidences." Dean shook his head and said, "This was just ONE night, not SEVEN IN A FREAKIN' ROW! How do you know this wasn't just a bad dream?" Sam looked back at his laptop and said, "Because the license plate was very specific. I just know it's real, OK? I'm looking for a plane ticket out of here. You can take the ferry back." Dean looked at his brother with a slack-jawed expression on his face and said, "What the hell, Sammy? You can't just dump everything on me in the middle of a case! Who's gonna help me wrap this up?" Sam shrugged, looked up from his laptop and said, "Well, there's Yamcha," and turned back to what he was doing. "OH, HELL NO! Sam, you saw him in the car! He was scared to death! The guy coulda died! I'm NOT pulling him into this life!" Dean said definitively as he walked toward Sam and sat on the chair opposite him. "Look, I like the guy, too," Sam confessed, "but what other option do you have? Some regular Joe off the street?" Dean looked at his brother with an annoyed expression, covered his face with his hands, and rested his elbows on the table. He hated to admit it, but his brother was right.


	7. Chapter 4: Family Reunion 3

Without another word, the older Winchester grabbed his cell phone and called Yamcha to ask for his help. He arrived, with Bulma, fifteen minutes later. When asked why she was there, he said that she saw his cell phone and was suspicious that it was another girl wanting to hook up. She wouldn't believe him and made him bring her along. It was the only way she'd believe him. Since Sam had to go to America, Dean, Yamcha, and Bulma would tackle the binding spell. She told the boys that she wasn't content to just wait around while they took care of the binding spell and made them let her tag along. Dean came up with a plan that Yamcha would track Sue-Ann from outside the house, Bulma would distract her by sticking up a conversation, and Dean would sneak in the window he had used to escape the Le Grange's basement. Yamcha would text Dean with her location in to house, so he could sneak up on her. _God bless Bulma's people skills_ , thought Dean. The plan went off without a hitch! Dean made Sue-Ann drop the cross, breaking it and the binding spell on the reaper. As retribution for binding the reaper, it came after her.

"Wait, please!" Sue-Ann had a moment of clarity and attempted to appeal to the reaper–and it listened. "Please, if I am to die, if this is my punishment, I'll take it. All I ask is that you do one last life trade–mine for Layla Rourke's." The reaper mulled the idea over in his head for a few seconds, smiled and nodded in agreement. He took her life and gave it to Layla. Bulma was very pleased with herself for stopping any more unnecessary deaths, Dean was proud of Bulma for the same thing, and they were both impressed with Sue-Ann's last-minute change of heart.

Dean checked out of the Sunny Side Inn by 10:00 AM. He bid Bulma and Yamcha goodbye and bought a ferry ticket to America. Dean told Yamcha that they would have to get together some other time, maybe after the reunion next October. On the ferry ride, Dean got a call from Sam, who was in Saginaw, Michigan. Sam had been too late to stop the death of Joe Miller, and found out that he was abusive to his son, Max. Two months later, Yamcha called the Winchesters to arrange a place where Yajirobi could meet them to deliver the senzu beans Sam asked Yamcha about. Six months after that, Yamcha called to tell them that the reunion would be held on October 12.

 **October 12, 2007 (Age 761) Chikyu**

Sam and Dean where back in Chikyu, and they were going to meet Bulma there. Missouri had already called and told Chi-chi that she'd be going with Sam, Dean, and Bulma. Chi-chi wouldn't be going to the reunion–she hated that pervert, Roshi. The American trio hadn't been in Chikyu since last May, but had planned to return there for this day. John wasn't with them because he passed away in July. One of the things he told Dean to do at the time was to continue hunting until it was time for the reunion, and then go see Missouri and she'd tell them about Eric.

Dean was over the moon when he learned that he was right all along about Goku being Eric. Sam was dumbfounded. He wanted to kick himself for not realizing it sooner; he was just too star struck to see it. They were both disappointed that they didn't know when they were in Chikyu. Missouri told Chi-chi the sad news about John over the phone in July of the previous year. Needless to say, the news wasn't received well. The Son family wanted to wish him back to life with the seven mystical orbs, called dragonballs. When the balls were gathered and Shenron was awakened, he told the Sons that it couldn't be done because John died as the result of a demon deal. It was beyond the dragon's ability to bring John back.

It was a beautiful day for a reunion at the Kame House. Mrs. Briefs made her famous key lime pie for Bulma to take with her to the reunion. She was wearing a royal blue tube top, white shorts, and black sneakers. Bulma had already packed a cooler with refreshments and capsulized it for the journey to the island. Sam was wearing a purple t-shirt with a greyhound on it, gray shorts, and black flip-flops. A pair of black Ray-Bans hung from his neckline. Dean was wearing an open button-up green shirt, white t-shirt, kaki shorts, brown flip-flops, and black Ray-Bans. Missouri whore a red tank top with white diagonal stripes, white capris, a straw sun hat with a white band around the brim that was threaded through a silver buckle, and a pair of white Ray-Bans. She was carrying a large, tan beach bag with everything they'd need for the reunion.

Yamcha would be late because he was still at baseball practice. Bulma, Missouri, Sam, and Dean took jet skis to Master Roshi's Island; Sam and Dean on one and Bulma and Missouri on another. Missouri had to hold onto her hat with one hand and Bulma with the other Dean's car stay in the Capsule Corp. garage under a tarp that said "DO NOT CAPSULIZE" all over it.

On the island, Master Rosh greeted them. Krillin, a short, bald man with six dots on his forehead wearing an orange fighting gi, accompanied him. It had the Japanese symbol for turtle on the back and left side of the chest. He also wore white socks and flat, black slip-on shoes. He didn't have a nose. They were followed by Tien; a tall, bald man wearing a white tank top; green fighting pants; a red sash as a belt; white socks; and flat, black slip-on shoes. He also had three eyes. The next one out of the house was Chioatzu, a short, bald man in a green Chinese Kung-Fu uniform; white socks; flat, black shoes; and a green hat similar to a Jewish Yamaka with a red pom-pom on the top, but it covered a larger circumference of his head. He, like Krillin, had no nose. His face and hands were as white as his socks, if not whiter, and the apples of his cheeks were accentuated with red circles. Last out of the house was Oolong, a short, floppy-eared anthropomorphic pig in a white tank top, green shorts, and black flip-flops.

After introductions, Krillin looked up and yelled, "Yo, Goku!" Smiles spread across everyone's faces. Missouri and the Winchesters expressions all expressed their shock at seeing the newfound Winchester spiraling down on a yellow cloud. He was dress in a uniform like Krillin's with a navy blue undershirt and matching wristbands, boots, and sash. The boots had two vertical yellow strips running up the middle. As he stepped off the cloud, he said nonchalantly, "Hi, guys! Long time no see!" He gave a goofy grin and put his hand behind his head. He didn't come alone.

"Hey Goku, who's the kid? Are you babysitting or something?" Krillin asked his old friend. The answer he got was, "Nope. He's my son!" Everyone but Missouri was VERY surprised. "He sure is cute!" Bulma commented. "His name is Gohan. Say 'hello'," said the boy's father. "Hello," the boy said on cue. Everyone except for the newfound Winchester, Sam, Dean, and Missouri had looks of shock and worry on their faces. "Well, congrats! Drinks all around!" Dean said, grabbing a beer from the cooler and walking over to his newfound brother. "And now, I have another surprise," Goku/Eric motioned for Sam and Missouri to come stand him as well, "these are my brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester," he put a hand on each brother's shoulder respectively as he spoke. Everyone looks changed quickly to fear and panic. "Uh…Goku, have Gohan ever seen the full moon?" Bulma asked nervously. As she cautiously looked at Oolong, everyone except the most recent arrivals and the Americans held their breath with anticipation for the answer. "No. At my place, we go to bed pretty early. Why do you ask?" This response made everyone who had been holding their breath, including Bulma and Oolong, breath a sigh of relief. "Oh, no reason," the blue-haired scientist said. Sam and Dean knew that was a lie. They'd drag the truth out of her later after the reunion.

Sam crouched down in front of Gohan. "Hey, buddy. I'm your Uncle Sam. How old are you?" Gohan looked at him and replied, "Four." Gohan then got distracted by a crab and went to play with it. Sam said, "I'll look after him," and got up to follow him. The party went on while Sam played with Gohan. Suddenly, anyone who could sense chi looked toward the horizon. Sam and Missouri were also able to sense the dark energy approaching, but not in the same way. Dean was the only one who couldn't sense anything.

Ten seconds later, a man taller than Tien descended from the sky, is if he was standing on an invisible platform that brought him right down to the beach. The man who stood on the beach had spiky, black hair that went down past his waist and a sharp widow's peak. There was a strange, high-tech device over his left ear that held what appeared to be a green piece of plastic out over his eye.

The stranger was wearing what looked like armor, but it was like nothing any Earthling had ever seen before. The sides and back, as well as the chest piece, were black. It had brown shoulder guards that stuck out diagonally past his shoulders. A patch over his abdomen and the back was the same color as the shoulder guards. A pair of thigh guards, groin guard, and rear guard skirted his waist. All the sections of his armor were trimmed with white. Underneath he wore what looked like hot pants or underwear that matched his chest plate. Around his waist was a brown, furry belt. He wore black wrist guards and black boots with brown toes. There were puffy, tanned orange bands around his wrists; puffy bands around his ankles that matched his shoulder guards; and flat, velvet red bands around his left thigh and left bicep.

"Well, well. Looks like a party, and I wasn't invited," said the stranger teasingly. "Hey, who's the '80s rocker?" Dean whispered to Bulma, getting a shrug in return. The newcomer overheard due to his advanced hearing, but he let it slide because he didn't knew or care what Dean meant. "Hey, Sonic the Hedgehog, since you weren't invited, why don't you just move along?" Dean asked. That got the stranger's attention, and Dean couldn't help making a joke about that hair. "By the way, how do you get your hair to do that? My little brother has been trying to get his to do that for years! Do you have to go through a time wrap or something?" The stranger merely gritted his teeth, looked at Dean and growled. "Woah, buddy," Dean laughed nervously, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to apologize for my comments about your hair. I was just kidding. Trying to make a funny joke, you know, to break the ice." Dean walked up to the stranger and held out his hand. "How you doin', I'm Dean." The stranger looked at the hand curiously, and then back at Dean, who said, "it's called a handshake. It's a show of good faith." To Sam's surprise, the stranger shook it and said, "Well Dean you seem like a pretty nice guy," Dean smiled and nodded as the stranger continued, "Unfortunately for you…I'm not!" Before Dean knew it, the stranger had sent him flying through the air.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. Although it didn't help, it was just an automatic reaction to the situation. He was frustrated because he wanted to go help his older brother, but he said that he would look after Gohan. Krillin could sense this, so he said, "I'll get him," ran to a jet ski, and zipped away before Sam could thank him. _It's a good thing Dean can swim_ , Sam thought to himself. Then he told Gohan, "Hey buddy, I think we should go in the house," Sam could see the disappointment on the boy's face, so he added, "but you can still watch your dad from the window, OK?" Gohan perked up at this and answered, "OK."

The stranger's eyes scanned the crowd until he saw a familiar face. "KAKAROT, WHY HAVEN'T YOU CARRIED OUT YOUR MISSION?" Goku/Eric looked perplexed and said, "I don't know who this Kakarot person is, but I go by two names–Goku and Eric. I don't think you should be here, so you need to leave. NOW!" The stranger just laughed and said, "Oh, I'm not going anywhere." The red-clad hero nodded to Tien and Chiaotzu, who nodded back and got into fighting stances alongside him. The stranger asked, "Tell me Kakarot, did you hit your head as a child?" Everyone who heard the question was puzzled. The Son patriarch voiced everyone's thoughts. "Why do you ask?" The stranger wasted no time in replying. "Because you've obviously forgotten your mission and your name. Why, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you don't remember who I am." Goku/Eric raised an eyebrow curiously. With defiance in his voice, he asked, "Who are you?" The stranger chuckled and said, "And here I though you'd never ask. I am your older brother, Raditz." All who could hear went slack-jawed.

 **Hi guys! There's chapter 4 for ya! Sorry it's so long; I wanted to get from John's visit to the point that Raditz reveals his identity on the island. I can't wait to read your comments, so don't forget to read and review! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;D**


	8. Chapter 5: Bulma?

**Here's another chapter for ya, guys! Just to warn you, Dean hooks up with Bulma. PLEASE go easy on me. I'm just having some fun with this fic. I'm gonna do this in two parts,** **because it looks like part two of chapter four,** **which was 5,445 words, was just a fluke. This whole chapter is 5,452 words and just won't upload as one document!**

 **I do not own "Dragonball Z" or "Supernatural". Those rights go to Akira Toriyama and Eric Kripke respectively.**

 **Author comments**

 _Thoughts_

Regular text

Flashback

 **Chapter 5: Bulma?**

 **October 12, 2007 (Age 761) Chikyu**

On Master Roshi's island, three fighters in battle stances stood facing the newcomer, reveled to be Goku/Eric's older brother, Raditz. "He's telling the truth Goku," Tien stated after using his sensing abilities on Raditz. "Of course I am. Why would I lie about this?" Raditz remarked. "OK, why are you here?" Goku/Eric asked. "To retrieve you and finish the mission you failed to complete," replied Raditz. Goku/Eric raised an eyebrow and asked, "What 'mission'?" Raditz smirked, crossed his arms, and said, "To wipe out all life on this planet to prepare it for sale." Everyone gasped. "WHAT?!" exclaimed the red-clad fighter, "NO, I WOULD NEVER!" Raditz chuckled and said, "Oh yes, you would. You see", he explained, "our race, the Saiyans, are a very proud race. We live for fighting. Years ago, the Saiyans were contracted by the Arcosians to work for the Planet Trade Organization. We would purge planets of life so they could be sold to the highest bidder. Soon after you were born, a comet destroyed our planet, Planet Vegeta. Tragic, I know. Anyway, there are just a few Saiyans left in the universe, you and myself included. Now, since I'm not the kind of Saiyan to give up on his last known surviving family in the universe, I am here to take you back to our prince, Prince Vegeta, as he and his bodyguard were off-world when Planet Vegeta exploded. Keep in mind, regardless of whether you come with me, all life on this backwater mud-ball will be exterminated." He lowered his arms to his sides.

Raditz's eyes trailed to his brother's waist and he asked, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL?!" The response he got was "It was removed a long time ago." He did not react well to this. "Do you have any idea what you have done? When a Saiyan who still has their tail looks at the full moon, they turn into the giant, rampaging Great Ape! It is a useful tool in our line of work." Everyone on the island stiffened upon hearing this.

The Winchester, now known to be a Saiyan, and his companions where sweating nervously, as the tension on the island intensified tenfold. He shouted, "NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BECOME AN EVIL MONSTER LIKE YOU!" Tien led the assault on Raditz. There was a zipping noise heard, which indicated that Krillin had returned with Dean on the jet ski. It distracted Chioatzu from focusing his psychic energy to hold Raditz in place for Tien's attack. Raditz stepped sideways toward the beach and forward a little so he could use his right leg to give Tien a powerful kick into the corner of the Kame House's porch, breaking it, and continuing down the side of the house. "TIE-!" Poor Chioatzu didn't have time to finish the word. Raditz unfurled the tail that he'd been wearing as a belt, wrapped it around the dwarf's neck, and slammed him against the opposite end of the same face of the house from where the porch was.

The Saiyan Winchester was just past Chioatzu trajectory, when the small fighter came whizzing past. Raditz then used his left leg to knee his brother hard in the gut, making Goku/Eric double over in pain. "Uh, something tells me we should probably go through the back," said Krillin, getting a nod from Dean. When they entered the Kame house, Sam looked toward the back of the house, giving Gohan an opportunity to slip out the front door. He just had to go help his daddy.

Gohan came running out of the house and called, "DADDY!" Sam looked on in horror from the house. He said he would watch Gohan. If anything happened to him, it would be on Sam. Raditz appeared beside the little boy, and Sam's fears were realized. The second oldest Winchester scrambled to the front door and tore it open. It took Dean, Bulma, and Master Roshi to hold Sam back. The old martial arts master realized their tactics weren't working, so he knocked him out with a karate chop to the neck. Raditz grabbed Gohan by his collar as the bot shouted, "HEY LET GO OF ME!" Raditz shook the child and shouted, "SHUT UP, BRAT!" Gohan struggled as Raditz said to his brother, "Kakarot, I'm not going to give up on you yet, so here's my offer. Prove to me that you're still a true Saiyan. Kill 100 people and stack the bodies on this beach." The younger Saiyan glared at his older brother with disgust. "And if I refuse?" Raditz chuckled as Gohan began to cry. "If you do not do as I ask, you will never see your son again."

Gohan started to wail, "I will give you twenty-four hours to make you decision." Goku/Eric dropped his jaw and begged his brother, "NO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Raditz smirked and said, "Oh no? Than join me, brother. Together we'll lay waste to this pitiful mud-ball. Who knows-if our prince is in a good mood, which is rare, he might forgive your failure AND possibly allow you to keep your family together, even though you mated with a pathetic human weakling." The Saiyan Winchester gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and growled, "Don't talk about my wife like that!" Raditz cocked his head and said, "Oh, I see I hit a nerve. That kind of emotional expression will get you and your loved ones killed! Anyway," His younger brother narrowed his eyes as Raditz continued, "you should really consider my offer, brother. You could be so much more than you could ever be on this backwater mud-ball."

The Saiyan Winchester sighed. He knew that it was futile to try to convince his brother not to hold his son hostage in order to force the boy's father to cause harm to the planet he swore to protect. "Alright, I'll think it over." Raditz gave his brother an evil smile. "A wise decision, Kakarot. I'll be going now, and I'm taking your brat with me to make sure you do as you're told. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some catching up to do with my nephew." Gohan shouted, "DADDY, HELP ME!" The scared little boy wailed as Raditz flew away with his arm around the child. The worried father cupped his mouth and hollered, "I'LL SAVE YOU GOHAN! IT'S ALL GONNA BE ALRIGHT, I PROMISE!"

Dean was the first out of the Kame House. "Eric," he said as he walked down the steps. Everyone else who was in the house filed out onto the beach. They were anxious to hear what happened with the crazy-haired man from space. The only ones who were still in the house were Sam, who was lying unconscious on the couch, and Master Roshi, who was watching over Sam.

Dean jogged over to his new brother. "What did he say?" Dean said with a puzzled looked as he crossed his arms. The Saiyan Winchester turned to meet his brother's gaze. "He wants me to join him clearing planets of life and selling them on the black market. To 'prove I'm still a Saiyan', he wants me to kill 100 people in twenty-four hours or I'll never see Gohan again," he said as he got lost in thought. Everyone gasped and started murmuring amongst themselves. Dean dropped his jaw in astonishment and lowered his arms to his sides. "What'd you tell him?" His brother sighed and turned to look at the ocean. "I told him I'd think about it." The gasp from the crowd was more audible this time, and Bulma had to cover her mouth to stifle a shriek of disbelief. "NO! Eric, you can't be considering doing this!" Dean said with a mortified expression on his face, floored by the thought that his brother might actually be considering giving into this psycho's demands. Goku/Eric looked at his older brother and said, "Don't worry, it's out of the question," he said as he shook his head. Then he continued, "I just wish I knew what to do. You saw what he did to Chiaotzu, Tien, and me." Dean nodded, then his brother said, "If only there was a fighter strong enough face Raditz with me."

Dean was about to lecture his younger brother on the importance of never giving up on family, but a low, monotone voice from above said, "Perhaps I can be of some assistance." Everyone on the beach except for Dean appeared anxious, and everyone except the two Winchesters took a few steps back. "AH! P-Piccolo, uh, what brings you here?" Krillin stuttered as he tried to pull Dean back. He didn't want his new friend getting himself hurt or killed by the reincarnation of Demon King Piccolo. Tien spoke up and said, "Yeah, I thought helping wasn't your thing." He and Piccolo were the only ones who were paying attention enough to notice Bulma, Oolong, and Missouri around the back of the Kame house and in the back door. Once inside, Bulma locked herself in the bathroom, while Oolong cowered behind a couch in the living room. Missouri watched the events outside from a point in the house that was near the center away from the windows in case something happened outside to make them break.

Piccolo was very tall and green all over with pink patches over the muscles on his arm, legs, and abs. He had antennae, no eyebrows, pointy ears, sharpened fingernails, and fangs. He wore a purple gi, a blue sash for a belt, weighted shoulder pads akin to those that a football player would wear, only sharper at the ends, a white cape, and a white turban whit a purple weight in the middle. His shoes were light brown, fitted, cloth bags that were rolled at the ankle.

Piccolo shot Tien a nasty look. "Believe me, I'm surprised that I'm even considering a team-up with Goku. Make no mistake, this doesn't mean that I'm giving up my bid for world domination. We'd only be working together until this enemy has been defeated. I fought this enemy on the way here, and I'm embarrassed to say that he was too strong for me. I've never seen anything like him. If he conquers this world, there will be nothing left for me to rule. I'll be able to rule the world and you'll get your brat back. Everyone's happy." Dean leaned toward Krillin and whispered behind his hand, "Hey Krillin, who's Mr. Delightful?" Dean knew the newcomer was a bad guy from everyone's reaction. Krillin grabbed Dean's wet shirt with one hand and used the other to hide his own mouth from Piccolo, and he whispered, "Dude, that's Piccolo and he's one bad guy. He's the son of Demon King Piccolo." Dean furrowed his brow, because Piccolo looked a lot like Ma Junior from the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. "Why does he look like Ma Junior?" Dean whispered. Piccolo had been eavesdropping on their conversation. "BECAUSE I AM MA JUNIOR, SIMPLETON!" Piccolo yelled making Krillin jump. Dean was startled, but decided to ease everyone's fears by voicing his opinion on the green man's validity.

He always had his suspicions that this demon wasn't a demon at all. Demons didn't usually want to reveal their true identity to a lot of people at once. "So you're a demon, huh?" Piccolo nodded and Dean continued, "Well listen up, Monté Christo. I know a thing or two about demons. One, they have to posses a person to be able to walk among us; two, I've never heard of a demon possessing an alien before, so either you just wanted to be unique or you couldn't find a human meat suit that would fit you; and three, the eyes of a possessed person would turn completely black when I said 'Christo'. So although you can do all the things that a demon can, you're nothing but a faker."

Dean and Piccolo locked eyes and narrowed them aggressively. In a flash, the Saiyan Winchester moved between his bother and the would-be demon and said, "Now is not the time, guys. Piccolo and I will go save Gohan. If I'm not back in thirty minutes, come get me. Just use the dragon radar to track the dragonball on Gohan's hat." He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "FLYYYING NIIIIMBUUS!" Piccolo covered his ears and said, "Do you have to yell so loud?" The Winchester being questioned just shrugged and said, "Sorry. If I didn't, Nimbus wouldn't be able to hear me all the way up there," he pointed to the sky. Everyone silently agreed that made sense. The fluffy yellow cloud streak down from the heavens, the man in red hopped on it, and he and Piccolo were off to fight Raditz and rescue Gohan.

On the beach, Dean stared off into the distance. He was amazed at how quickly they disappeared into the horizon. _Wow_ , he thought, _that's my brother. Dad would be so proud._ The former marine who always put the lives of others ahead of his own would be overjoyed that his adopted son was teaming up with his sworn enemy to save his grandson and possibly the world. _I just wish I could've found a time where I could tell him about my demon deal_. About six months ago, Sam was murdered by a guy named Jake Talley. Dean refused to bury his little brother, so Sam laid on a bed at their "Uncle" Bobby's cabin for three days. Dean was desperately trying to find a way to bring his brother back. In a world where the supernatural exists, there's got to be a way to bring someone back to life, right? Dean found it in the form of a crossroads demon. He sold his soul in exchange for bringing Sam back to life. Now, usually someone who sells their soul get ten years before the hellhounds are sent to collect that person's soul. Dean was a special case, though, he only got one year. That year would end one same day that Sam was resurrected, May 2, Sam's birthday.

The oldest Winchester was so lost in his own thoughts until he noticed that Krillin had walked up beside him. "Dean," said Krillin, staring solemnly in the same direction as Dean. After receiving confirmation that Dean had heard him, the short man said, "don't worry. I've known your brother half my life, and once he sets his mind to something, he won't let anything stand in his way of achieving it." They looked at each other and smiled; first Krillin, then Dean. "Thanks, Krillin. I needed that." In reality, he wasn't worried; he just didn't want to explain the demon deal to Krillin. "Well," Dean said as he clapped his hands together once and continued, "the only thing we can do now is wait so let's make the most of it! Let's go have some of that pie!"

Everyone agreed with Dean as they all heard a buzzing that was gradually getting louder. It was Yamcha on his air bike. "Hi guy! What did I miss?" Everyone on the beach had smiles on their faces, and the biggest one was Dean's. "Come on, buddy lets go get you some pie," he said as he motioned for Yamcha to follow the group into the house. After Yamcha was introduced to Missouri, Bulma came out of the bathroom to serve pie. As they ate, Krillin and Tien discussed the day's events with Yamcha. Naturally, the ex-dessert bandit wanted nothing more than to go help his old friend, but Tien and Krillin eventually persuaded him no to go. Puar was there, too, but she ate her pie outside in consideration for Dean's allergies, and Oolong and Master Roshi chose go out to eat with her.

While everyone was eating, Sam began to stir on the couch where he lay and asked, "Ugh…what happened?" Chiaotzu was standing near the front of the couch, staring at him, and holding his slice of pie. "AHH…GEEZ!" Sam sat up and scrambled to the opposite end of the couch and stood behind it. "I'm glade you're awake, Sam," said the short clown look-alike. "Uh…th-thanks, Chiaotzu," Sam stuttered and laughed nervously. He realized his voice shaking, so he cleared his throat and said, "I'm gonna go talk to my brother." Chiaotzu nodded and went back to his pie.

Sam found his brother siting on a bar stool, stuffing his face with his second slice of pie. Sam was about to say something, but a thought popped into his head that made him stop in his tracks. _Gohan_. The thought that something might've happened to him made Sam feel queasy, and the thought that something happened on his watch made him ick to his stomach and panicky. Dean saw the fear in his younger brother's eyes. The young Winchester took a few steps toward the front door. "Woah…wait, Sam!" There was no answer. Dean got to his feet and called to his brother again, but Sam was out the door. Dean started to walk toward the door, but he turned back to grab his pie. "SAMMY!"

The older Winchester walked onto the beach to find his brother sulking. As Dean approached his brother, he said, "It's not your fault, Sam." The younger Winchester looked at his older brother as though those five words were ludicrous. "YES, IT IS DEAN! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM AND I BLEW IT!" Sam yelled. Dean finished his pie and laid his fork across the plate that he was carrying. "No Sammy, it wasn't. You got distracted when I walked in the back door with Krillin. The kid wanted to help his dad, he ran out the door, and Godzilla grabbed him. It was just an accident, that's all."

Dean put a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Come on, let's go see if there's any pie left for you." Sam shrugged his brother's hand off and said, "I don't want any. Just leave me alone." Dean grabbed Sam's arm and said, "Damn it, Sammy! I'm not gonna leave you alone! Don't think that this is your fault, because it's not! Turning around when someone walks in the back door is a completely normal reaction! That's all it was; a completely normal reaction at a bad time."

A familiar voice came from behind. "Uh, Sam," said Oolong, the pig-person with a Chicago accent, "I-I'm sorry for overhearing –these ears ain't just for show, ya know–but your brother's right. You shouldn't beat yourself up over something that you had know control over. You're other brother can do amazing things and is very resourceful. If anyone can save Gohan, he can. He has the added firepower of Piccolo, so I'm confident Goku will get Gohan back. He hasn't made a liar out of me yet!" The pig smiled to himself and crossed his arms. Both Winchesters smiled. "Well said, Oolong," Dean commented. "Hey Sam, why don't ya come hang out with Puar, Master Roshi, and me. Puar told me that you've already met her and Yamcha last year. It looks like he just decided to join us." Sure enough, Yamcha found a lawn chair and planted it near Master Roshi. "Sure, I'd love to!" Sam replied eagerly. "I think I'll go mingle inside," said Dean.

Inside the house, Dean was about to go chat with Krillin when Bulma said, "Hey Dean, how about we find you some dry clothes? I'm sure Master Roshi has something that would fit you." Dean shook his head and replied, "No thanks, there're almost dry anyway." Bulma approached Dean and pulled him by the arm toward the back of the house. "Nonsense! I know as well as anyone that as clothes that are wet with saltwater dry, they become somewhat stiffer and the evaporates from the water begin to make a person's skin itch." Dean suspected that this was a ploy to get him to go to bed with her. "Woah, woah, wait…what is this?" He laughed nervously and said, "Don't think that I don't want to, because I do. It's just that I thought you were with Yamcha." Bulma got a serious look on her face. She shook her head and said, "I don't want to talk about him," she crossed her arms and turned her head, "As far as I'm concerned, we were over months ago." Dean put an arm around her shoulder and said, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. You know, he's here. I don't know if you knew that, but you could talk it out with him and make up here." Bulma stepped closer to Dean and put an arm around his waist. With a sly smile, she said, "I thought I said I don't want to talk about him. Why do you think I've been avoiding him this whole time?" Dean gave her a sexy smirk. "Well, in that case…" She decided to lead him into the bathroom, because there were no windows. Knowing Oolong and Master Roshi, they'd take any opportunity to quietly peep on her.


	9. Chapter 5: Bulma? 2

**Meanwhile, outside with Sam, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, and Yamcha-**

Sam and Oolong walked up to Puar, Master Roshi, and Yamcha. "Hi guys!" Sam said with mock cheer. Yamcha was about to take a bite of his pie, but lowered his fork to the plate on his lap, and waved with the other hand as he said, "Hey man, good to see ya!" Puar said enthusiastically, "Hiya, Sam!" Master Roshi simply nodded and said, "Hello."

As Sam went to get a lawn chair from behind the house, he smelled a familiar smell. Sulfur. It was the odor that demons left behind went they took a body. "Hey, do any of you smell sulfur?" Sam asked. "I thought it was some weird combination of lingering BO from the guy from earlier, sea air, and fish," said Oolong. "I assumed it was coming from Yamcha," joked Master Roshi. "HEYYYY!" Yamcha protested. "Well, the sea tends to play tricks on the nose," said the old martial arts master defiantly. Sam rolled his eyes and said, "I'll be back," and went around to the front door of the house to get some weapons from Missouri.

It wasn't that Sam was scared of the demon; he just didn't want to confront the demon unarmed. "Missouri," he said to get her attention. When she turned around, the serious look on Sam's face told her it was go time. She brought her bag over to him so he could get a flask of holy water, Ruby's knife, and a piece of chalk to draw a demon trap on the underside of the doormat. If the demon stepped on it, the demon would be unable to move, and it could easily be stabbed or read an exorcism. While Sam drew the demon trap, he told Missouri to call Dean and somehow work Sam and Dean's code word "Poughkeepsie", which means, "drop everything an run" into the conversation. When she called Dean, she heard his ringtone coming from somewhere in the hallway.

As Missouri walked down the hallway, she heard the ringtone, along with other questionable sounds, coming from the bathroom. She was sharp; she knew that the only person on the island that a man like Dean would be with in there was Bulma. Missouri knocked on the door, despite feeling uneasy doing so, and said, "Dean, your brother asked me to give you a message." On the other side of the door, Dean and Bulma parted for air. "I'm a little busy right now, can't it wait?" Dean went back to kissing Bulma. In the hallway, Missouri rolled her eyes. "Dean, it's important. Now, I can't remember it word for word, but I remember he said he had to go to Poughkeepsie for some reason. He'll be back in the morning." The couple in the bathroom parted again. _Aw, crap_ , thought Dean. He wanted to be sure of what he heard, so he asked, "Wait, where did he say he was going?" Again, Missouri said, "Poughkeepsie." _Sammy, I love ya, but your timing sucks_ , thought Dean. He let out a frustrated sigh and mumbled, "Son of a bitch." Then he said in a louder voice, "OK, thanks. I'll be out in a minute." Missouri smiled to herself and walked back toward Sam. Missouri smiled at him and said, "He's on his way." Sam returned the smile. "Thanks Missouri," he said. She nodded as he continued; "I was going to sit with these guys when I smelled the sulfur. After they stopped joking about what smell was, they noticed a dark energy inside the house; they all felt it. Whoever this demon is wearing, it's not one of them."

Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar all looked at Sam with alarmed expressions. Yamcha and Puar dropped their jaws. "D-d-demon?!" Oolong stuttered, as he resumed his hiding spot behind the couch. _Oh my, I was afraid this would happen. I just wasn't expecting it would happen at my house. That's why I live so isolated_ , thought Master Roshi as he sighed. _Look at him. He's got his whole life ahead of him. I'd like to know how he got into the life in the first place? I'll make a mental note to ask him later_ , he concluded.

The older Winchester made his way to where Sam, Missouri, and their new friends were gathered. Puar hung back in consideration for Dean's allergies. "Hey, what's got Shake 'N' Bacon so spooked?" Dean asked. "We've got a demon. I smelled sulfur outside at the back of the house, so I came around to here to get the gear. These guys were able to feel a dark presence in the house. I was just about to go put a demon trap by the back door," Sam told him, and then he walked to the back of the house. Dean's expression was one of mild annoyance. He said aloud to himself, "You know, we really should learn how to do that." Before Yamcha could say anything, Master Rosh said, "I'll teach you later." Dean looked at him and nodded and said, "Cool, thanks. Uh, this is gonna sound weird, but do have any water guns?" Missouri knew Dean was planning to fill the water guns with holy water, so it was a good thing she brought a large water bottle that was filled with holy water. She handed it to Dean. His question puzzled Yamcha and Puar, but Missouri and Master Roshi both nodded in understanding.

Master Roshi got four water guns from his closet. He gave one to Dean and Yamcha. He offered one to Missouri, but she felt that she had done enough by providing the boys with their gear. The old martial arts master kept that one for himself. After the water guns were filled, he took the last one to Sam. The Winchesters remained inside the house while Yamcha and Master Roshi canvased the perimeter in case the demon tried to escape.

Bulma, who had decided to rinse of in the shower, came out of the bathroom just in time to hear Dean whistle loudly to get everyone's attention. "Hey, could I please have your attention?" He paused, and continued when all eyes were on him. "Thank you. Have ya seen 'The Count of Monté Christo'?" When he said "The Count of…" Bulma gasped and turned toward the back of the house.

Sam leaned toward his brother and quietly said, "Get ready." Dean knew what he was suspecting, and hoped with every fiber of his being that his younger brother was wrong. No such luck. Sam walked over Bulma and cautiously asked, "Bulma? Are you OK?" He grabbed her shoulder to turn her around, but she pulled away from him and turned around on her own. Her eyes were completely black.

Everyone in the room gasped. Chiaotzu looked ready to fight, but Tien protectively stepped in front of him and got into a fighting stance, as did Krillin and Master Roshi. Oolong hid behind the arm of the couch. Dean's stomach dropped. He had been with her, and "Bulma" told him that she and Yamcha had broken up. That could've been a lie! "AW, MAN! I HAD SEX WITH A DEMON BITCH?! COME ON!" Dean voiced his frustration without even thinking, and all who heard it looked at him with bulging eyes. His voiced carried through the screen door at the rear of the house.

The demon used her powers to hurl Sam to the right, into the corner of the living room, and Dean to the left, throw a window. By the time Dean's feet left the floor, Master Roshi burst through the front door and was firing his water gun at her. She was burnt by the holy water and stumbled backward. The old martial arts master pressed forward as the demon stumbled back. She continued her retreat until she was over the doormat in front of the back door. Earlier, Sam had drawn a demon trap on the bottom. When the demon moved onto it, she was rendered stationary and just had to take the burning of the holy water until Master Roshi's water gun was empty.

* * *

 **Outside the house-**

Dean had just landed on the beach. Yamcha came around from the rear of the house to investigate the sound he had heard, and shouted as he hurried over to help his friend up, "Dean! Are you OK?" Dean stood up and said, "Ah, it's just a few cuts and scratches. I'll be fine." Dean shook the broken glass off his clothes. He was about to head for the front door when Yamcha grabbed his arm and said, "Hey, who was the demon 'wearing' when you, ya know…" Dean gave his friend an awkward grin. "It was Bulma." As Yamcha's eyes bulged and then narrowed, Dean quickly added, "I guess she was lying about the breakup. Look, you can tear me down later. Right now, we've got a demon to deal with!" They both ran to the front of the house and through the front door.

* * *

 **Inside the house-**

Dean and Yamcha hurried through the front door to see everyone turned toward the back door. Sam was on one side of the room, getting to his feet. Missouri was walking toward him from the other side of the room. She was already searching her bag for John's journal, so that Sam could read an exorcism from it. He took the book from her, flipped to the correct spell, and read aloud.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…" the demon covered her ears to block out Sam's voice. Dean and Master Roshi saw this, however, and rushed to pull her hands from her ears as Sam continued, "…omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…" the demon started gaging on the black smoke coming from her mouth, "…omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae perditionis venenum propinare," she was heaving as the smoke out of her mouth and it swirled around her, "…inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt…" she coughed and grunted as she continued spewing black smoke and the exorcism continued, "…libera nos, domine. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae perditionis venenum propinare. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos."

As Sam finished the exorcism, the smoke disappeared into the floor. Apparently, it didn't matter that the exorcism was performed on an island. The demon would find its own way back to Hell, otherwise know as the Home For Infinite Losers in Chikyu, or HFIL.

Bulma's limp body was hung between Dean on the right and Master Roshi on the left. They brought her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. The two men worked together to lay her down. Missouri had Dean get a bowl of cool water and a rag to cool her off.

 **There's chapter five! Hope I put in a sufficient amount of angst in it for you! I had fun writing the dramatic parts! Sorry if you don't like my pairing. It's a one-time thing. It was getting long and I was getting tired of writing it, I decided to end it where I did instead of after Goku/Eric dies. I think I'm gonna take a break for a while. More action in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;D**

 **Update 7-10-16-thank you for making this a 1000+ reader story! =D**


	10. Chapter 6: Rendezvous In Otherworld

**I do not own "Dragonball Z" or "Supernatural". Those rights go to Akira Toriyama and Eric Kripke respectively. This is in two parts.**

 **Author comments**

 _Thoughts_

Regular text

Flashback

 **Chapter 6: Rendezvous In Otherworld**

 **October 12, 2007 (Age 761) Chikyu**

Raditz was cackling like a madman. He was standing over his brother with his boot on Goku's semi-bare chest; earlier on the battle, part of the upper half of his gi was burned off by a blast from Raditz. Before the battle, the younger Saiyan removed his weighted clothing; which consisted of his undershirt, boots, and wristbands. The weighted clothing added up to 140 pounds. Goku was screaming in pain. "AHAHA! I LOVE THE SOUND OF CRACKING RIBS! IT'S A SHAME THAT THEY HAD TO BE YOUR RIBS, KAKAROT, BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TURNING YOUR BACK ON YOUR RACE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE SAIYAN RACE!" As Goku screamed in agony, laying on his back, Raditz continued to laugh at his brother's expense. So many ribs were broken that only Goku's collarbone was preventing Raditz from sandwiching his the organs housed in his younger brother's rib cage between Goku's sternum and spine with one good stomp. Raditz was about to deliver the final stomp when his scouter beeped, indicating an abnormally high power level coming from his space pod; he put Gohan in there to muffle the little boy's crying when he first returned here with the child.

Raditz's pod was cracking badly. Gohan burst forth from the pod, destroying it in the process, and landed along the rim of the crater the pod had made when it landed. Gohan was standing about seven feet from the rim, gritting his teeth in anger with tears in his eyes. Raditz stared at Gohan in disbelief. _What!? Now I know this scouter's defective_ , Raditz told himself. In amazement and fear, he exclaimed, "There is no way that brat can possibly have a power level of 1,370! And it's still rising!" After landing here with the kid, Raditz noticed that his scouter said that Gohan's power level was 710. That's when Raditz first suspected his scouter was broken.

Goku lay some ten feet away with Raditz standing over him. About twenty feet behind Goku, and to Gohan's right, stood a one-armed green man; earlier in the battle, his arm was blown off when it got in the path of one of Raditz's chi blasts. This was the same attack in which Goku's shirt was partially burned off. "Goku, look. Near the crater. It's your son," said Piccolo. Goku looked to his right and reached out a shaky, half-clenched hand to his son and wearily said, "Gohan…d-daddy can't get up right n-now. Run away, Gohan." Gohan stayed put, trembling with rage. Again, the scared father urged, "Gohan, run, now!" The child's raged boiled over as he yelled, "GET AWAY FROM MY DADDY RIGHT NOW, YOU BIG BULLY!" With a war cry, Gohan launched himself toward his uncle and flew into Raditz's chest plate, which cracked over the top of the stomach guard and bottom of the chest plate. Raditz was thrown backward from the unexpected force of Gohan's head butt. The little boy landed face down with a thud near his father to Goku's left. Blocking out the pain from his ribs, Goku put his arms down to his sides and managed to lift his head to look at his son. He stuttered in surprise, "G-G-Gohan?" Gohan turned over and propped himself up on his hands. "Daddy! You're alright! Thank goodness!" _If he only knew,_ thought the pointy-haired father.

Suddenly, Raditz kicked the little boy. Gohan tumbled some twenty feet away. He landed face down an unconscious. "NO! GOHAN!" Goku yelled, stretching out his right arm. At that moment, he found the strength to get up. With his power level suppressed, he brought his knees up quickly and when he brought them down, he used his forward momentum to propel himself onto his feet. _Man, I'm glad Gohan's unconscious right now_ , Goku thought; he didn't want his son to see him give his life to defeat Raditz.

With lightning speed, Goku appeared behind the older Saiyan and hooked his arms under Raditz's shoulders. Grunting in determination, Goku said, "See…ugh…it doesn't pay to lie, does it?" As Raditz struggled, he growled, "Shut up."

Flashback

Earlier in the battle, Goku got a hold of Raditz's sensitive tail, which sent a crippling wave of pain through the older Saiyans body. Raditz said he would leave Earth forever if his brother let him go. Goku fell for it; he released his brother's tail and immediately regretted it. Raditz elbowed his brother in the face and clearly had no intention of keeping his word. The plan was to impale him with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, but when Goku let go of Raditz's tail, that plan went out the window.

Flashback end

Goku held his brother with an iron grip. "PICCOLO, YOUR ATTACK! DO IT NOW! PLEASE HURRY, MY RIBS ARE BROKEN! I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!" Goku yelled, his voice filled with exhaustion. Raditz tried one last time to appeal to his brother's forgiving nature. "Kakarot, why are you doing this to your own brother?" Goku tighten his grasp because he felt it slackening. "As far as I'm concerned, my only brothers are Sam and Dean Winchester!" Raditz was going to ask what they would think, but was cut of when his scouter beeped. Piccolo, who had moved closer and in front of Goku and Raditz earlier, was charging up his Special Beam Cannon again. Raditz's scouter detected the energy Piccolo was gathering and measured it. "IMPOSSIBLE! A POWER LEVEL OF 1,440 AND RISING! KAKAROT, IF THAT BEAM HITS US, WE'LL BOTH BE TOAST!" Goku smirked and said, "At least I'll take you with me!"

The beam hit Raditz right where his armor was cracked. It took about two seconds for the beam to penetrate Goku and Raditz's bodies. Blood poured from both men's' mouths and the holes through their chests. Goku landed some ten feet closer to Gohan and Raditz landed about five feet in front of Goku.

Not even one minute after the battle was over, a low buzzing sound reached the ears of everyone on the battlefield. It reached Piccolo's ears first because they were the biggest ones there. An air bike appeared on the horizon. Piccolo covered one ear and turned the other away from the sound to muffle it. The sound quickly increased in volume. Soon, the bike stopped about ten feet away from the fallen Saiyans. Its two passengers were Yamcha and Dean.

 **Back at the Kame House:**

Bulma slowly opened her eyes as Missouri dabbed the wet rag on her forehead and temples. Sam, Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin were grouped together. They were discussing what had just happened. It was past time to go pick up Eric/Goku. Missouri noticed that Dean was trying to tell his Saiyan brother something at the party, so she sent Dean and Yamcha ahead for three reasons: one, so that Yamcha could take Dean on his air bike and Dean didn't have to fly; two, so Dean could talk to his brother without the commotion of the others; and three, so Dean would be able to concentrate on saying what he needed to tell his Saiyan brother before Raditz showed up.

 **Back at the battlefield:**

 _Oh no_ , Dean thought. He ran to his Saiyan brother as he yelled, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NOT AGAIN!" As he spoke the last two words, he knelt beside his fallen brother with a look of panic on his face and glassy eyes, and took the fallen warrior's hand. Yamcha capsulized his air bike and ran to join his friend. Wearily, the fallen warrior said, "Hey Dean, how're ya doing?" Dean squeezed his brother's hand and replied, "About as well as you'd expect a guy whose brother might die from a hole trough his freakin' chest to be doing." They shared a short laugh, which it was very painful of the Saiyan Winchester. Wearily, the fallen warrior said, "Hey Dean?" Dean looked at his newest brother with a smile and replied, "Yeah?" His brother asked, "What did you mean when you said 'not again'?" Dean swallowed and told himself, _It's now or never_. He took a deep breath and said, "Eric, about six months ago Sam was murdered and I sold my soul to a crossroads demon to get him back. Usually, someone who makes a deal gets ten years to live before their payment's due. Because I'm so special, I got just one. If I get out of the deal, Sam dies. I'm OK with the deal, because I did it to bring Sam back, but Sam still wants to get me out of it at the cost of his own life. Pisses me off whenever he goes behind my back and tries." The Saiyan Winchester gave him a knowing smile. "What?" Dean asked when he noticed the smile. "Sounds like you two are a lot alike. You're both willing to die for each other. I'm willing to die for my planet and my family. Dad would be proud of all of us," the Winchester warrior replied. Dean smiled and nodded.

Then Goku/Eric addressed the other newcomer. "Yamcha, I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Yamcha stepped forward and said, "Don't worry buddy, we won't let you die. We'll get you a senzu bean and you'll be all better. I don't have one on me, but just hold on." Dean's eyes widened with fear when he realized that he didn't have any either. The Saiyan Winchester, however, had other plans. "Sorry Yamcha, not this this time. I'm running out of time and…*slow gasp*…*couch, cough*…it's getting hard to breathe," he replied. The he asked, "Could you make sure Gohan doesn't see me like this?" Yamcha look to the sleeping child and replied, "Sure, buddy. No sense in traumatizing the poor kid. But he needs you, and so does Earth, so we're going to wish you back with the dragonballs." He walked over to Gohan and picked him up. Yamcha held the boy protectively his chest.

Dean gazed at his friend with a skeptical look and asked, "What?" Yamcha turned and answered, "When all seven dragonballs are gathered and the name of the dragon is spoken, the dragon appears and grants one wish. In the right hands, they can do miracles. In the wrong hands, however, they can be disastrous." Dean had never heard of the dragonballs, but wished he had before he made the crossroads deal.

"AHAHAHA, ACK…*couch, cough*…you fools! My scouter picked up everything you just said about the dragonballs…*slow gasp, cough*…My comrades are probably on their way here right now! And they're both strong than me!" Raditz said with difficulty. _Well_ , thought Dean, _At least we know there are two of them on the way_. He stood up, drew his gun, marched over to the long-haired Saiyan, and squatted down by Raditz's head. "You know, judging by that my brother felt he had to sacrifice himself in order to kill you," Dean continued to talk over Raditz's incessant laughing, "you're probably strong enough to catch my bullet and fling it back at me. Although you'd probably miss your mark in your current state, it'd still hurt like hell. However, I'm not taking that chance. I highly doubt you'll be able to catch the bullet if I don't allow you the space to try." Dean stood, move to where he was facing the top of the long-haired Saiyan's head, crouched down, and put the gun to Raditz's crown.

Raditz commented on what Dean said about his brother. "You have no right to call him your brother! He is MY brother! No Saiyan in their right mind, which Kakarot is not, would have a pathetic human weakling as a surrogate brother!" Dean furrowed his brow and said, "Well, for one," he jerked his thumb toward his Saiyan brother, "that Saiyan does, because family doesn't end with blood," he gestured toward the man the both he and Raditz called brother. Dean turned back to Raditz and continued, "and two, my parents adopted him so the government wouldn't take him away to do God knows what to him! Now, this 'pathetic human weakling' wants to know when will they be here?" Raditz slowly gasped in air, swallowed, and replied, "What do you expect to accomplish with that weapon, human? I was planning to tell you anyway. They will arrive in a little under thirteen Earth months, so your fighters better start training! They're going to need it, not that it will do them any good! AHAH-". Dean pulled the trigger, cutting Raditz's maniacal laugh short and ending his life.

Piccolo and Yamcha were shocked at Dean's actions, but Goku/Eric was more prepared for what just happened. Dean noticed the facial expressions of the two standing men. "WHAAAT?! The guy was a dick. He totally deserved it. Now, you guys have a year to prepare for two bigger ones," he said definitively. Piccolo, who was covering his ears, said, "DOES THAT THING HAVE TO BE SO LOUD?" Dean looked at him complacently. "Yeah, but if I put a silencer on it, it would be damn uncomfortable concealed in my waistband," he said as he stood returned his gun to his waistband. Yamcha's eyes went as wide as they could go and said in amazement, "Wow Dean, that was really badass!" Dean gave him a cocky smile and said, "Thanks. That's just how I roll." The Saiyan Winchester remained silent about the incident, not wanting to sour what could be his final moments with his oldest human brother.

The fallen Saiyan addressed his brother. "Dean…I'm glad I got…*slow gasp*…to meet you," he said with difficulty. "Same here, buddy," Dean said with a warm smile, and locked hands with his Saiyan brother. Then, the Saiyan looked at the scared fighter and said, "Yamcha, Gohan has some hidden…*slow gasp*…potential. Chi-chi never let me train him…*slow gasp*…so I want the strongest fighter…*slow gasp*…other than me to train him, Piccolo…*slow gasp*…Gohan's power will be helpful…*slow gasp*…in the fight against the Saiyans." Dean and Yamcha looked surprised, but Dean remained silent while Yamcha asked, "WHAT?! Goku, are you sure? That doesn't seem like a good idea. I mean, this is Piccolo we're talking about!" The young Saiyan smiled at his friend and said, "I know he's done bad things…*slow gasp*…but look at the situation…the Saiyans will arrive in a year…*slow gasp*…Piccolo's the most qualified to me…it's our best shot…*slow gasp*…Now, I think I'm supposed to go with…*slow gasp*…the old man standing by Yamcha." Both humans looked surprised and Piccolo looked confused. He's seeing a reaper, thought Dean. "Please Yamcha, this is for the…*slow gasp*…good of the planet…*slow gasp*," continued the Saiyan Winchester. After that, he could not continue anymore. The light in his eyes faded, his lids closed, and his head lulled to the side.

Dean walked over to his Saiyan brother's body and crouched down. "As much as I hate to admit it, Goku's right. I felt the boy's power as well. That power needs to be nurtured, and I'm the most qualified to do that. Give me the child. And if you say 'over my dead body', just remember, that can be arranged," Piccolo told Yamcha in the background, but Dean didn't hear the exchange. The oldest Winchester's eyes glazed over. He lowered his head and a single tear ran down his left cheek and said, "Goodbye, brother."

Yamcha begrudgingly handed Gohan over to Piccolo while Dean was saying goodbye to his brother. Yamcha locked gazes with Piccolo for a few steps back toward Dean. Yamcha's head whipped from Piccolo to Dean upon hearing the oldest Winchester exclaim, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Piccolo heard the exclamation and also turned toward Dean. What they saw made their jaws drop.

Goku/Eric's body disappeared. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Yamcha said. "He disappeared. His body faded away. THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NOW THERE'S NOTHING TO BURN!" Dean replied. Yamcha put a hand on Dean's shoulder and solemnly stated, "Uh, Dean? I don't think you've been around Goku long enough to know if he wants to be cremated or not." Dean looked at him and said quickly, "That's how you prevent someone from becoming, or permanently kill, a ghost. When someone dies violently, they become a vengeful spirit. While they seem nice at first, when they're presented with a trigger, they go after whoever wronged or killed them with a vengeance. They become so focused on their goal that people get hurt in the process." Dean shook his head to refocus his mind and said, "Anyway, what was that? How could a body just fade away like that?" Yamcha shrugged and shook his head.

Neither human noticed that Piccolo walking toward them, holding Gohan by the waist. The green fighter cleared his throat loudly, which startled both men, and said, "I think I have a hunch who's responsible for this. I'll go check it out later. First, I'd like to get this guy," he motioned to Gohan, "started on his training. Don't try to follow or interfere with his training in any way." And with that, he flew away holding an unconscious Gohan at his side.

The look on Dean's face said 'Uh, what just happened?' Yamcha's said 'Oh man, who's gonna tell Chi-chi?' Dean broke the silence and said, "Not exactly big on goodbyes, is he?" Yamcha took a few steps to face Dean and replied, "Yeah, Piccolo has always been like that. It helps him sneak up on people. But what we need to worry about is how are we gonna break the news to everyone, especially Chi-chi?" They both grimaced as an air ship landed behind them.

The craft landed and its occupants exited one by one. The group gathered around Dean and Yamcha, who were trying to explain to everyone what happened to their friend/brother. The two men danced around the subject until Bulma yelled at them. Ultimately, it was Yamcha who explained what happened. Obviously, there were tears all around, but none were more depressed than Sam. Dean reminded him of their angsty conversation outside the Kame House. Sam wasn't going to relinquish his guilt so easily, and mentioned Mary and Jess's deaths as basis for his continued self-loathing. Dean explained that Gohan's kidnapping and their brother's death weren't Sam's fault, but just unfortunate consequences of happenstance.


	11. Chapter 6: Rendezvous In Otherworld 2

**Meanwhile, in Otherworld:**

 **Goku/Eric POV**

The reaper brought me to a place that was surrounded by yellow clouds and had a yellow sky. I was standing on what looked like a path. Along the path was a line of white clouds, and each one had a halo above it, like I had a halo above my head. The line of clouds led to a big, red arch of Japanese design. "So this is Otherworld, huh?" I asked the reaper, who nodded slowly. "What do I do, just stand in line?" I asked; I got the same reaction from the reaper. "You don't talk much, do you?" The reaper thought a bit and said in a raspy voice, "Only when needed. I'll tell King Yemma you're here." Before I had time to ask what he meant by that, he was gone.

I was standing in line at the check-in station in Otherworld, thinking about meeting my Dad for the first time and all the time I spent with him.

Flashback

I was looking at the man who came in with Missouri. I couldn't put my finger on in it, but something about him just felt…familiar. It was like I knew him somehow. Or rather, he knew me somehow. I didn't know why he was starring at me. I knew it was a spectacle watching me eat, but I didn't think it warranted starring. "Wow. I didn't think seeing me eat was so fascinating, but it's not polite to stare." Everyone sweat dropped, even the Americans. _I didn't know they could do that too, weird! Must be something in the air here that allows them to do that._ "I'm sorry to stare, there's something about you that feels strangely familiar," said the man. "Don't worry about it. Same here," I replied, walking over to him. "Huh. Great minds, I guess," he replied back. This made both Chi-chi and Gohan laugh. I knew I wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but I was fine with it. I never had any schooling, well since I can remember, so I guess that had something to do with it. My wife got a hold of herself and said, "Gohan, it's time to go study. If you hurry, Missouri and John will still be here when you're done."

I felt like I should recognize the man who had just entered the room somewhere. Then my eyes fell on Missouri. _Why'd she come back?_ I thought back to her last visit. _Wasn't she going to call a guy whose name started with a 'G'? Greg? Maybe Gordon? No, maybe it was a 'J'. Yeah, that sounds familiar. What was it? James? Jacob? Joshua? John? Yeah, that sounds about right._ I thought back to the events of her previous visits. On her first visit, she said she was here in behalf of a friend and looking for his son. That friend must've been John. They shared a theory that he might be in Chikyu. Then I thought about her second visit. Baba was here, and we were watching something on her crystal ball. I think she was using it to help find John's son. I think I remember seeing my face in the ball from when I was a child, but why would the ball show my face if it was supposed to show John's son? Chi-chi saw my puzzled expression and said "Um, John, Missouri, please excuse me while I go talk to my husband." She grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of our bedroom. "But Chi-chi, I haven't finished eating yet!" I protested, but she replied quietly, "I'll put it in the fridge after we talk." John nodded and Missouri said, "Sure." Chi-chi smiled and said, "Just make yourself comfortable in the sitting area and we'll be with you in a few minutes."

After Chi-chi and I were in our room and she had shut the door, she told me, "Now Goku, remember Missouri's first visit?" I scratched the side of my head. "Yes, I remember most of most of what she said," I replied. She stepped closer to me and said, "Let me remind you. She said that she was sent here by John to find his adopted son, Eric, who had been missing for about twelve years. The boy had a brown monkey's tail and a mess of hair. We arranged for her to come back when Baba could be here to show us what happened to Eric with her crystal ball." I nodded and said, "I remember most of that, but I did need my memory refreshed on the description." Chi-chi nodded and continued as her eyes teared up, "Baba's crystal ball showed your face because you are Eric, but you'll always be my Goku!" She clung to me like I was going to die tomorrow while her tears flowed. I leaned back and lifted her chin with my finger so we where looking at each other eye-to-eye. "Hey now," I said in a comforting voice, "don't be like that, I'm not going to die and I'm still me, just under a different name. There's no need to cry, so why don't you dry those tears and let's get back out there! We have guests, after all!" I said with a smile. She smiled and a look of realization dawned on her face. "Oh Goku, before I forget, I asked Baba to come back and she agreed. I thought it would answer any of John's questions much better if he could see what we saw in her crystal ball. She should be here soon. Besides, she wanted to be here for the happy reunion." She walked to the door and opened it. "Huh?!" I was wondering what she meant by that. "What reunion?" She turned to face me. With a wide grin, she said, "Why, yours silly!" _Mine? With who?_ Then I remembered what she said about that I was Eric, that John's son was named Eric, and that Eric had a monkey's tail and messy hair. Hey, that described me! Then a realization struck me. "Oh man, I think John is my father!" My wife giggled and said, "There you go. Now you've got it!" I followed her out of the room.

When we got back to Missouri and my newfound father, she turned to me, smiled, and said, "I have some food to put away. I'll let you and John catch up." Turning to John and Missouri, she added, "Our friend, Baba is coming over to show John what we saw in her crystal ball." He gave a wide grin and said, "Thank you, Chi-chi. That sounds great. Missouri was telling me bits and pieces what she saw in Baba's crystal ball. It showed how Eric went missing. What I'd like to know is who took him and why." Chi-chi nodded and said, "It's no problem, John. You're family, after all!" She walked away to put my leftovers in the refrigerator. Missouri asked to use our bathroom, so I was left alone with him for a few minutes.

After I sat on the sofa next to my dad, he put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Well, uh, I guess we have a lot of catching up to do, huh?" I nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'll say!" I laughed nervously before continuing, "You know, I don't remember any of my life with you." I looked over at him, and he answered, "Neither do I." I was surprised at that. I didn't think that it seemed likely that we both forgot about each other, but I never was good with math. "What happened to us, Dad?" I could tell by the smile on his face that he liked hearing me call him that. "I don't know, son. Hopefully, this Baba will be able clearly that up." I nodded. "I hope so too," I said with a smile.

"Let's take a walk while we wait for Baba. There's something I wanna tell you and I'd rather not take the chance of your son overhearing." I scratched my head and shrugged and said, "OK." After telling Chi-chi where we were going, we left the house to talk about things children shouldn't know about.

Once we were about 30 feet away from the house, Dad addressed something that I had forgot to ask. How Mom died. "Missouri mentioned that you saw your mother burning on the ceiling. That's because a demon named Azezel killed her, but I usually tell people that she died in a car accident. Most people can't handle the truth. They think a demon is just a metaphor for what makes people do terrible things, like stealing or killing other people. In reality, demons are souls that have been corrupted in Hell into something cold, unfeeling, twisted, sadistic and inhuman. In order to walk among humans the need to posses a person, or vessel." I've dealt with demons before and believe me, they're no picnic. My trip to Demon Land was sure an experience to remember. "Is there a way to get them to leave their vessel?" I wondered, sympathizing with the vessel. "Yes, but sometimes demon does something while in control of the vessel that kills the person. The demon keeps that person alive until it's exorcized from or leaves the person's body." He replied.

The kidnaping scene from Baba's crystal ball was the most prominent one to me. I was curious, so I decided to ask about it. I looked him in the eye and asked, "Did Missouri tell you about the kidnaping scene?" He stopped and turned toward me. "Yeah, she did. I can't think of who or what could do that." Why would he say 'what'? He seemed to read my expression. "Son, there are things other than just demons in this world that can't be explained. Scary things. Things that are the stuff nightmares are made of. These things are VERY hard to kill. That's why there are a few humans who fight against these evil things, and I'm one of 'em. I've been hunting ever since I lost your mother." I just stood there in shock and dropped my jaw. Then he continued, "Our two other sons help in the fight against these evil monsters. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. As a cover story, I tell people I'm a mechanic. I really was one before I became a hunter. I co-owned a garage back in Kansas." Then I remembered to ask about the other two boys in the kidnaping scene. "Dad, are the two other boys in the kidnaping scene the ones you had with Mom?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. They're your brothers. The younger one's Sam and the older one's Dean." I gave an excited gasp and smiled. "I know what you're thinking, Eric, but I don't want you to try to make contact with them. They need to focus on hunting." I was disappointed that I wasn't going to meet my brothers. I guess it was visible on my face, because what he said next told me he knew. "It's not forever, just until the demon that killed your mother is dead. It could take a while. He's a slippery one." I was going to protest, but I was able to sense a familiar energy moving toward the house I shared with Chi-chi, so I said, "We better head back to the house. Baba's there." Dad gave me a confuse look and said, "How the hell could you know that?" I smirked and replied, "I can sense familiar energies. Every living thing has a life force called 'chi'. All I have to do is see somebody, gauge his or her chi, and I can hone in on it within a specific range. The stronger the life force, the more noticeable the chi signature and the easier I can hone in on it." He stood there with a look of awe on his face.

Dad crossed his arms and slowly put a hand on his chin. "That skill could prove pretty useful in tracking the demon," he told me. "I could teach you. I don't think Chi-chi would let me go all the way to America to hunt a demon. Then again, I did go to Demon Land when I was 16. Although, that was before I was married. I'd be glad to tell you all about my adventures later. Right now, we should get back to the house. We shouldn't keep Baba waiting," I explained. He nodded in agreement. "We better get a move on," he said as he began to walked toward the house. "No, Dad. I have a better idea," I told him. Then I cupped my hands to my mouth and called out "HEY, FLYING NIIIMBUUUS!" It took a few seconds for my old traveling companion to come done from the sky. When my yellow cloud flew down beside me, I hopped on. Dad was staring at me with a look that was a mixture of amazement and disbelief. I answered the question I could tell he wanted to ask. "This is my Flying Nimbus. It's really fun to ride! Come on and give it a try!" I lowered the cloud so he could get on. Then I told the cloud, "Nimbus, this is my long-lost father, John. Say hello." It sprouted a hand out of its right side and waved at my Dad, who couldn't believe his eyes.

It won't let you fall; it sort of grabs and holds onto you. All you have to do is stand up." He stepped on the cloud, which held his foot for about a second, and fell through. I put a hand behind my head and laughed nervously. "Oops! Sorry I forgot you have to be pure of heart to ride it, but you can ride on my back. You won't hurt me." I stepped off so he could get on my back. "Oh, I'm not worried about that," he said as he climbed on my back. "Hold on. Here we go!" I told him as I got back on the Nimbus. We went on a bit of an extended flight with a few corkscrews, loop-the-loops, and wide turns.

When I returned home, Baba scolded Dad and I for keeping her waiting. We all gathered around her crystal ball. She asked it the same questions as last time, plus who the man who kidnaped me was. It replayed everything for Dad, but it burst into flames, as it was about to show us the kidnapper's face. Her ball became a melted pile of glass, with the stand embedded in it. Of course Baba was devastated, because it was both her means of doing business and her means of getting home. I called my Nimbus and gave her a ride home. Dad, Missouri, and Chi-chi took care of the melted ball.

After arriving home, I introduced Dad to his grandson. We spent the whole day together. I took them fishing. Dad was confused at my method of fishing at first, but he understood the need for it when he saw the size of the fish. He was more shocked at the giant fish than Gohan was, because he was born and raised in Chikyu. Over the next week, he got to know my family more and more until he fell in love with them and they fell in love with him. Whenever Gohan was studying, I was teaching Dad about chi. He seemed to take to it pretty easily, seeing as he was in the military. I really admired the discipline he had. As far as meeting my other friends, lets just say that he would be my other surprise at the reunion in October, besides Gohan. Dad found Chikyu pretty "whimsical", whatever that means. He thought it was really amazing, almost unbelievable, that we have real live dinosaurs when they're extinct everywhere else in the world. I'm really happy that I had the time I that did with him. I couldn't wait to see him again.

Flashback end

I snapped out of my memories when a man with a clipboard who was standing next to me cleared his throat loudly to get my attention. He had blue skin; two short, thick horns on the top of his head that were pointing up and away from his body and had a spiral pattern on them; short, black hair; and was dressed like he worked in an office. He read my Chickyu name from his clipboard, maybe because that's where I died. He said that King Yemma wanted to see me right away. Although I told the strange man that I wouldn't feel right about cutting in line, he assured me that it was alright to do so because King Yemma ordered it. On the way to his palace, I learned that the man was an ogre, like all the workers at the check-in station, and his name was Carl. I also learned that Otherworld was kind of like a dumping ground for spirits who don't have a specific faith.

Inside King Yemma's palace, Kami, or Earth's Guardian, was waiting for me. He explained the situation with the approaching Saiyans to King Yemma and that he wanted me to receive special training from King Kai at the end of Snake Way. Kami explained that Snake Way was an incredibly long winding road that looks like a snake. He wished me luck and returned to his post at the Lookout.

Carl took me to the beginning of Snake Way. He said it was about a million kilometers, or about 621,000 miles. He warned me not fall of off it, or I'll fall into the HFIL. Forever. I asked him to tell Baba to tell my friends and family to not wish me back for a whole year, so I could complete my training with King Kai.

I almost fell off Snake Way twice during my journey. The first time was when I was hopping across entire sections of road, because I was getting tired of walking. I accidentally jumped too far and missed the road on the way back down. I did that running-in-mid-air thing that cartoons do when they run or fall off a cliff, and it surprisingly worked! The so second time was when I stopped to take a nap and my right arm fell on the rows jagged, sharp spines that were on either side of the path. The pain I woke up to made me jump up so fast, I was thrown of balance. I was able to save myself at the last minute. It was a LONG journey, but I didn't know how long it took.

When I got to King Kai's place, I asked him how long it took me. He estimated that it took me 124 days. I had go through a series of tests. Thank Kami they weren't written ones. First, I had to tell King Kai a joke; second, I had to catch King Kai's pet monkey, Bubbles, which was hard enough with the gravity being ten times that of Earth; third, I had to chase an incredibly fast cricket named Gregory and hit him with a giant mallet, which I could hardly lift at first, but I got the hang of it. I passed all three tests and he began training me. I was learned the Kaio-ken attack, which multiplied the user's strength and speed. I also got to learn the Spirit Bomb and perfected it.

Just before I was supposed to leave for the check-in station, King Kai told me that there would be a surprise waiting for me when I arrived. It's hard to say how much time I shaved of off my arrival time, but I didn't care. When I arrived at my destination, there were four figures. Two of those figures had tails. As I approached the four, I was able to make out who was waiting for me. I looked on in disbelief, and I said, "Mom? Dad?" I went up to and hugged the two without tails.

 **Hi! There's chapter six! I originally had Goku/Eric's POV as part of chapter four, but it made the chapter's page count number in the mid-late twenties. Leave a review! Let me know what you think! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;D**

 **UPDATE** **9-1-16 -What ****should Sam and Dean do while Eric/Goku is dead? I know they'd be hunting, but I think they'd want to get to know Chi-chi. Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

**I do not own "Dragonball Z" or "Supernatural". Those rights go to Akira Toriyama and Eric Kripke respectively. 'Cornia' and 'Cornian' is from "Pair of Kings" and 'palm tree' is based on 'pine tree' from "Gravity Falls". They are property of Disney and the shows' writers.**

 **Author comments**

 _Thoughts_

Regular text

Flashback

 **Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed**

 **October 12, 2007 (Age 761) Chickyu, Kame Island**

The air inside the Kame House was laced with disappointment. This was because Yajirobe had just informed them that Goku/Eric wanted them to wait before wishing him back to life. The Saiyans would arrive in just under thirteen months, and he would be training in Otherworld under King Kai until then. Yajirobe also said that he and Earth's warriors were to meet on Kami's Lookout for special training. Everyone in the house was bummed that they wouldn't be able to see their friend/brother for thirteen months, but nobody was more depressed than Sam.

The younger of the two Winchester had to get out of the suffocating atmosphere, so he went outside and walked along the beach. At one point, he stopped and gazed out at the open sea to think. Sam was too lost in his thoughts to notice someone approach him from behind.

"Hiya Sammy! What's eatin' ya?"

Sam's head whipped around. "Dean," he said as he let out the breath he was unconsciously holding, "you scared me."

A grin crept onto Dean's face. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. So, what's up?"

"I was thinking about what Eric told you about the dragonballs. They can't bring Dad back because of his demon deal, but what about Mom?" Sam looked into his brother's eyes anxiously.

Dean sighed and said, "I'm afraid not, Sammy. I asked the old man about that and he told me Mom's been dead too long."

Sam looked at his brother in disbelief. "Oh, so now there's a limit?"

Dean nodded. "Of one year. Sorry, Sammy. But Dad's with her now, so at least she's not alone." _He should've gone up there in the first place_. That piece of information was strangely not as comforting to Sam as Dean intended.

"So, what now?" Sam asked as he stared at the ocean.

Dean took a deep breath and puffed out his cheeks as he released it. "Well, we've got a sister-in-law to meet."

Sam smiled at him and nodded. "What are we waiting for?"

When the Winchesters went back inside the Kame House, the group was discussing who would tell Chi-chi what happened that day. Yamcha nominated Krillin, who was adamantly opposed. For a reason unknown to Sam and Dean, both Yamcha and Krillin seemed afraid of her. With the two brothers acting as mediators, Krillin and Yamcha both agreed to go with them to see Chi-chi. Bulma said she would go with them as well. They group of five went back across the ocean to retrieve Dean's car from Capsule Corp. After Sam, Dean, Yamcha, Krillin and Bulma left the island, Missouri approached Tien and Chiaotzu as they were saying goodbye to the group before they went to the Lookout to wait for the others.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going. 'bye guys." Said Tien in his slightly raspy voice.

"WAIT!" Missouri shouted, "I need to have a word with you two, along with Oolong and Puar."

Tien looked at Chiaotzu, who shrugged. "OK. Master Roshi, can we use your upstairs bedroom?" Tien asked.

"Honey, there's no need for that. He already knows about what I'm going to say," said Missouri reassuringly. Roshi looked at her, puzzled. _I know a hunter when I see one_ , she thought. Everyone else looked shocked and interested as she continued. "I think there's something you should about Sam and Dean. They're hunters," the dwarf gave her a puzzled look while the everyone else, except for Roshi, looked worried, "their 'job' is to hunt and kill monsters and ghosts and exorcise demons. What they do saves lives. I'm telling you this because none of you, except Roshi, are human and I can sense it. Now, I know there's something more to Oolong and Puar other than being a pig and a cat, and I can tell that something is supernatural."

Oolong spoke up and said, "That's because we're shapeshifters, but we're not monsters. We weren't born shapeshifters. There's a school that teaches children to be able to change shape. That's why Puar and I can do it. Everyone at the party today, except Sam and Dean, already know we're shapeshifters." Puar, who was listening intently in the background, nodded.

Missouri furrowed her brow. After a brief moment, she said, "When I was in high school, I tried to teach a friend to sense spirits and peoples thoughts. She had no psychic inclination whatsoever and I just couldn't teach her. Maybe you two," she motioned to Puar and Oolong, "were able to be taught shapeshifting because you had a predisposition for it."

"Ohhhh." The two anthros dropped their jaws in amazement, looked at each other, and smiled.

"The reason I could tell you weren't human is because I'm psychic. I'm trying to warn you about exposing yourselves to them." The mouths of everyone on the island, except Roshi, formed a small 'o'. Then Chiaotzu spoke up.

"Wait, you said that none of us are human except Master Roshi. I grew up believing I was human." Chiaotzu turned to Tien, determined to get the truth. "Tien, what am I?"

Tien swallowed and stared at his surrogate brother with apprehension. Tien knew this day was coming, but he didn't know the issue would be raised like this. He let out a sigh and explained, "You see Chiaotzu, my parents were killed by hunters and so was you mother. Your father was a good friend of my parents, and he raised us as brothers on his own until he passed away from cancer. Your mother was killed because she was a jiang shi. I didn't tell you because our father wanted it that way. He was a firm believer of nurture over nature. He thought that if you were raised right, you wouldn't make the mistakes that got your mother killed; mistakes that exemplify jiang shi. A jiang shi is a type of vampire that feeds off of people's chi. That's why I meditate so much. When you get lethargic, I put you on my lap and channel my chi into you. Chiaotzu, I'm sorry I never told you. I was just fulfilling Father's last wish."

Chiaotzu wore an astonished expression and his eyes were leaking. "I don't blame you, Tien. I love you, brother," he spoke with a shaky voice and run up to Tien. The dwarf jumped up and hugged the triclops.

Tien smiled sincerely and said, "Same here, buddy."

Master Roshi and Missouri watched the sweet scene intently with big grins on their faces. The old martial artist shed a few tears and Missouri felt her eyes well up. Oolong and Puar were hugging each other while Puar cried. Even Oolong's eyes where misting a bit.

Suddenly, Chiaotzu looked up. "Tien," the triclops looked at the dwarf, "why don't I remember this?"

Tien thought for a moment, then answered, "I guess my species just has better memories than humans or jiang shi. I also know we mature faster, too. We're the same age, but I'm a few months older. Even at the age of two, I was mature enough to understand what our father relayed to me about our separate pasts. I'm a Cornian."

Oolong looked up and turned toward Tien. "You're a musical instrument?"

The triclops turned on the pig and yelled, "A CORNIAN, NOT AN ACCORDION! DO I LOOK LIKE A CORRUGATED TUBE BETWEEN TWO PIECES OF WOOD TO YOU?!"

The outburst made Oolong flinch. "Hey man, relax. I just wasn't paying real close attention, that's all. Really!" He said nervously while smiling to match his voice. He put his hands up in defeat and waved them back and forth.

Tien sighed and was about to apologize for his outburst when Chiaotzu asked, "Tien, what's a Cornian?"

Tien turned back to Chiaotzu and answered, "My ancestors are from the planet Cornia. I don't know why they come to Earth, of if the planet's still there. I know all this because my mother told Chiaotzu's father before he took me in. If she was going to say more, she didn't get the chance."

Master Roshi stepped forward and cleared his throat to speak. "Tien, I'm glad this information is out in the open. I can help protect Chiaotzu, as well as Oolong and Puar," he said in his old, crackly voice. "I know how hunters think. I used to be one. They're very observant and resourceful. They shoot first and ask questions latter. In order to keep you all safe, you should learn to avoid telltale jiang shi and shapeshifter behavior."

"But Master, I didn't know I was a jiang shi before today. I don't know how a jiang shi is supposed to act," said Chiaotzu.

"We'll do research and help you avoid those behaviors. Now, I believe there are still some refreshments left. Follow me if you want some." The old turtle hermit said as he stepped around to turn toward his house. Puar and Oolong followed.

Before Missouri followed as well, she said, "Tien," the triclops acknowledged her, "I want to apologize for dragging this news out of you. I could tell you were keeping it to yourself for a reason, but I thought that it was better to get it out in the open before the boys figured it out and went after Chiaotzu."

"I'm not mad at you, Missouri. If anything, I'm grateful that you helped to pull the truth out of me. If it weren't for you, I'd probably kept my secret until it was to late. So thank you, Missouri." She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh Tien," said Missouri before he lifted of, "I don't think you should tell anyone about this, even Yamcha and Bulma," Tien raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'what do you mean?', "Sam and Dean told me that Yamcha and Bulma joined them on a hunt here in Chikyu last year. Since they're friends with Chiaotzu, I doubt that they would tell Sam and Dean about him, but better safe than sorry."

Tien nodded in understanding.

Missouri continued, "I'm sure you're safe from them, seeing as their younger brother's an alien, but I'm not sure about other hunters."

Tien nodded again, and said, "Thanks. I'll be careful," as he flew off. _Wow, what warm lady. I'm glad I met her_. He mused

Missouri smiled to herself and went to join Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong in the Kame House, thinking _if Sam and Dean ever do find out about the secrets revealed here today, I hope that the hunter mentality doesn't kick in before all of this has been explained to them_.

 **Somewhere near** **439 East District** **:**

Dean drove the Impala down a country road toward Mount Paozu, with Sam riding shotgun. Krillin was siting behind Sam and Yamcha was siting behind Dean. Bulma had decided that she was going to remain at Capsule Corp.

"Boy, this is way out there," remarked Dean.

"Heh, yeah. Goku and Chi-chi like their privacy. It's also where the guy who took him in lived, Gohan. Just keep going straight, Dean," after a brief pause, Krillin continued his explanation, "Chi-chi sure adapted pretty well to living out here."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Dean asked.

"She used to live in a palace with her father, the Ox King," answered Krillin.

Sam and Dean looked at each other with amazed expressions on their faces as a chuckle came from behind Dean.

"Heh heh, I was waiting for Krillin to say that. Ah heh! I wish I had a better view of your faces! Ha ha! I still can't believe Goku scored a princess!" Yamcha laughed.

Dean smiled at his brother, before turning his eyes back on the road, and asked the two in the back seat, "A princess. How'd that happen?"

Krillin gave a chuckle before answering. "I'll let her tell the story. She knows more about it than me."

A cheeky smile spread across Sam's face as Dean said, "I'll take your word for it." He smirked and changed the subject. "Hey, will I see the house from the road?"

"I doubt it," answered Krillin. "Someone who comes out here often would know about where to stop and start walking into the wilderness, hopefully toward the house. Luckily, Yamcha and I can sense chi. Dean, stop the car. The house is straight through there."

Dean put the car in park. _I still want to learn how to do that_ , he thought. The others got out of the car while Dean remained; he wanted to stay behind and guard his Baby.

Sam, Krillin, and Yamcha trekked through the forest to Chi-chi's house, chatting about what she was like. From what Sam had heard about her at the party and during the walk to her house, he didn't know whether he should be nervous or excited. If she always held Yamcha's past against him, Sam didn't want to know what she would think about Dean. Soon, the group of three arrived at the Son house.

"OK, guys. Here we go. Let me tell her what happened today," said Krillin, who got two nods in return. He barely got the second knock in before Chi-chi flung open the front door.

"Krillin? What are you doing here?" Her demeanor suddenly change from surprised to panicked. "IT'S GOKU, ISN'T IT? SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED, RIGHT? I DON'T KNOW HOW I KNOW, BUT I JUST HAVE THIS FEELING THAT HE'S DEAD!" The housewife fell to her knees and sobbed. Yamcha looked at Sam, who looked at Krillin. All had dumbfounded expressions on their faces, puzzled as to how she could know this information already.

Krillin sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Chi-chi," as he stepped forward.

Sam walked over to Chi-chi and crouched down beside her. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. With her face in her hands, she said, "Yamcha, get your delinquent hands off of me."

Sam looked at Yamcha with a grin, and chuckled. Yamcha grinned back and rolled his eyes.

Sam tried to give Chi-chi a comforting hug, but she pushed him off. "Yamcha, I said-" she trailed off as she opened her eyes and her blurry, tear-filled vision cleared. She looked straight ahead and saw Krillin and Yamcha. Realization hit her that someone else, who she didn't know if she knew, was beside her. With worry on her face, she turned her head to the right. Relief shown on her face as she recognized the boy from Baba's crystal ball. "Sam?" He nodded. "Oh, it's so good to meet you," she said in a strained voice. She swallowed and sniffled and said, "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." She leaned into his hug and sobbed on his shoulder.

Sam shook his head and said, "No, no. Don't be. This is a normal reaction. We'll wish him back in a year."

"A YEAR?!" Chi-chi's outburst startled Sam, so he pulled back. "Why can't I have my Goku back now?" she asked in a quieter voice as she shed a few tears.

Sam sighed and gave Yamcha a pleading look, who reacted by whining, "Why do I have to explain it?" Sam grimaced at Yamcha protest.

"I got it guys," said Krillin as he stepped forward. He explained the happenings of that day.

"So Goku teamed up with Piccolo to save Gohan, but when Goku and this Saiyan were dead, that demon kidnaped my baby?!"

Sam rolled his eyes at the "demon" comment, because Dean had already proven that Piccolo was not a real demon.

"WHO WAS WATCHING MY BOY ON THE ISLAND?" screeched the enraged mother. Sam sheepishly waved his hand. "WHAT KIND OF AN UNCLE ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU LET MY PRECIOUS BOY GO NEAR THAT MONSTER?! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Yamcha and Krillin felt sorry for Sam, as the latter found out why neither of the fighters wanted to come up here.

"Chi-chi, it wasn't my, or anybody's, fault," Sam protested, "Dean and Krillin came in the back door, I got the distracted, and Gohan ran out the door to go help his Dad."

Chi-chi let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. _Oh Kami, I'm an insane mother_. "I'm sorry, Sam, you're right," she shook her head and crossed her arms, "So where is he now?"

The taller of the two fighters spoke up. "Before Goku died, he said he wanted Gohan trained by the best fighter he knew in preparation for the battle with the Saiyans, Piccolo," said Yamcha.

Chi-chi balled up her hands. She moved them to the sides of her body and kept her arms bent. "PICCOLO?! WE HAVE TO MOUNT A RESCUE PARTY! WHO KNOWS WHAT THE MONSTER IS DOING TO MY BABY! I DON'T CARE WHAT MY HUSBAND SAID. HE WAS IN PAIN! HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS SAYING!"

Sam walked over to Yamcha, keeping his eyes on his sister-in-law with raised eyebrows. _I'm almost scared tell her about Dean's deal_.

Krillin was clearly startled by Chi-chi's outburst and took a step back. Yamcha, however, was the only one of them who remembered he could speak.

He rubbed his neck, laughed nervously, and said, "Uh, look, you can ask Dean about it," he dropped his arms to his sides, "but I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing, because we were both present for Goku's last words. Now, Krillin and I have to go meet Tien and Chiaotzu at Kami's lookout for special training so we can help defeat the Saiyans. I'm sorry we have to leave so soon."

He held his hand out to Sam, and Krillin followed suit. Sam shook both hands firmly.

He walked back over to his sister-in-law and put his right arm around the distraught woman and said, "Oh, I think we'll be alright. See ya later, guys,"

The two fighters bid them farewell and flew off to the lookout. Sam led Chi-chi through the woods to where Dean was waiting with the Impala. The three discussed everything that had happened since the party. When Chi-chi freaked out about Piccolo taking Gohan away for thirteen months, the Winchesters made her see that Piccolo would react with violence if anyone interfered with Gohan's training. It would be safer to wait out his training and pray for his safety.

Eventually, they did talk about how Chi-chi met her husband. Sam and Dean's view of her took a nose-dive, but they kept their opinions to themselves. They silently agreed she didn't need their criticism at the moment.

 **On the Lookout:**

Two figures stood near the edge of the semi-spherical platform that was floating a mile above the Earth. One was a stout, black, pointy-eared man in baggy white pants, a maroon vest, and a white turban with an oval turquoise stone in a gold setting on the front. He also wore gold armbands and a gold earring in each earlobe. This was Mr. Popo; caretaker of the Lookout and assistant to Kami.

The second figure looked similar to Piccolo, except wrinklier. He had a slightly elongated skull and a slightly longer face than Piccolo. He wore a white, ankle-length tunic with the kanji for 'Kami' on the front and a purple cape that was two to three inches shorter than the tunic with matching bag-like shoes. This was Kami.

"Why did Goku have to die, Kami?" Mr. Popo asked in his smooth, baritone voice.

"His goal was to rescue his son from his brother, which he achieved by sacrificing his life. My foresight has shown me that it was necessary."

Mr. Popo let out a sigh. "Kami, did you know that Goku was kidnaped, because I certainly did not," he wondered.

"Believe it or not, Mr. Popo, I did not," replied Kami. Mr. Popo looked at him in surprise. Kami always knows what happens on Earth. He is the guardian, after all! "There must have been something blocking my vision when Goku came to us."

"That's because I brought him here," said a voice from behind.

The two turned around to see a man with brown hair down the nape of his neck and tucked behind his ears. He wore a button-up, long-sleeved red shirt under an olive green, unbuttoned jacket. He also wore denim blue jeans and brown suede hiking boots. This was Eric Winchester's kidnaper.

He was leaning against the outer rear wall of Kami's Palace with his hands in his pockets, his face concealed in shadows. He straightened up and walked toward Kami and Mr. Popo.

"And why would you concern yourself with the future of a young boy?" Kami asked as Mr. Popo looked on with intrigue.

The stranger transected the view of the guardian and his attendant from left to right. "Let's just say, I have a... vested interest in the li'l palm tree. I transplanted him here because I knew there were more important things for him to be doing with his life. Killing Demon King Piccolo, for example. He was also destined to meet all his friends and his wife and to receive training from," he cradled his chin in his hand, "Master Roshi, Korin, you, King Kai, and anyone else I'm forgetting. Anyway," with his arms at his side and bent his lower arms, like a Ken doll with permanently bent arms, and started gesturing, "my point is, he's supposed to be here."

The old guardian strode toward the stranger and stopped in front of him. "And why, pray tell, is that?"

The stranger put his left hand in his pocket and let his right hand dangle. He sighed and said, "Look, you needed him to defeat Demon King Piccolo, the Red Ribbon Army, Raditz, and whatever other really strong enemies he'll defeat in the future, and I wanted to," he started gesturing with his free hand, "shield him from the harsh life of a hunter. I waited until his dad taught him how to fight before I took him."

The old guardian scowled and said, "I'll ask you again: why did you take him?" _Could he have been taken for a higher purpose? At least he waited for a bond to form_. Kami didn't know that the stranger wiped the poor boy's memories of his family.

Mr. Popo cocked his head to his left in confusion.

"Ah, ah, ah," said the stranger as he wagged his index finger at the guardian, "I still have to have some secrets." He emphasized the 'some'. "Anyhoo," he rolled his head and eyes counter-clockwise, "I better get going. You have some students on their way, I believe," he raised his right hand and positioned it like he was going to snap his fingers.

"Oh, stranger! Before you go, would you please do us the courtesy of telling us your name?" Kami asked.

"Yes, I am curious about that as well," Mr. Popo said as he stepped closer to the stranger.

"Sure, I'll tell you… if you don't tell your coming students or anyone else about me," said the stranger. After getting a nod from each member of his audience, he continued. "Just call me… Trickster." _I'm not ready to reveal my true identity just yet_. And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

 **Uh-oh, Trickster, you've got some 'splaining to do! He's a tricky one, hence the name Trickster. Anyway, I think this is it for "The Saiyan Winchester" for a while because school's starting back up. I'll probably type on my iPod (Phone) in the car (that's an advantage of not driving) and before class. Please leave a review! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;-D**


	13. Chapter 8: Preparations

**I do not own "Dragonball Z" or "Supernatural". Those rights go to Akira Toriyama and Eric Kripke respectively.**

 **Author comments**

 _Thoughts_

Regular text

Flashback

 _Written_

 **Chapter** **8**

 **October 12, 2007 (Age 761), Chikyu**

 **Somewhere in the wilderness:**

Piccolo had unceremoniously plopped Gohan down on a blanket of green grass, surrounded by deciduous trees and small boulders. Gohan awoke in a forest clearing on a blanket of grass. He was laying half on his left side, but still facing the ground. His legs pointed to the right and away from his head, which was oriented toward the Northeast.

"Huh?" the groggy little boy came to and blinked his blurry eyes, looking to his right. "Ohhhh," he said aloud as he slowly brought his head around to the front. _Preeettyy,_ he thought as he marveled at the beauty of nature. He stopped when his eyes fell upon a tall green ma in brown shoes, a purple gi, white cape with large shoulder guards, and a white and purple turban. "WHA-UH…who are you? Where am I? Where's my daddy? I WANNA GO HOME! WAAA-HAAA-HAAA!" Gohan kept crying until Piccolo couldn't take it any more.

"SHUT UP BRAT! You're getting on my nerves!" The green man kicked the boy into a boulder.

That quieted the boy for about a second or two. He held his head as his bottom lip quivered. Gohan grit his teeth in response to the pain, then he said, "Oww…that…HUURRT! WAAA…!"

Piccolo was fed up with all the crying. He walked over to Gohan very determinedly. The green man roughly picked the boy up by the front of his shirt, pulled Gohan up to an inch away from his nose, and said menacingly though his teeth "Shut up before I make you."

That did the trick. Little Gohan sniffled twice and took a shuddering breath in order to calm down.

The green man put the little boy down. "That's better. Now, to answer your question, I'm Piccolo–"

A shocked and scared little boy stepped back and interrupted him. "AAH! YOU'RE THE SCARY DEMON MY MOMMY TOLD ME ABOUT! HELP! SOMEBODY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! AAH!"

"Nobody's going to help you, kid," Piccolo rolled his eyes and continued his explanation. "You're in the middle of nowhere. Your father died saving you from your uncle, who said that two more Saiyans will be coming for the dragonballs in a year. I'm going to train you to fight them."

The frightened child was puzzled as to why Piccolo would want to train HIM. "B-but I don't want to fight, I'm going to be scholar."

Piccolo face-palmed. He didn't know what a scholar was, and he didn't care. "You don't have a choice, kid. The power you showed when you rammed Raditz was quite impressive. After the incident was over, your power level went back to normal. If you could bring it out at will, it would great help against the Saiyan threat."

Gohan stared up at him questioningly.

"WHAT NOW?!" Piccolo yelled.

Gohan was startled and stepped back. He shook his head and said, "M-Mr. Piccolo, I don't remember ramming anyone."

Piccolo crossed his arms and grumbled, "Raditz knocked you out afterward. That's probably why you don't remember."

Gohan looked down at the ground for a moment, thinking about what Piccolo said. "Oh," he said timidly before looking back up at Piccolo. "But why do you want to defend the Earth? Mommy always said you wanted to take it over."

Piccolo looked at him, rolled his eyes and thought, _Really?_. Then he looked Gohan straight in the eye and said in an exasperated tone, "Use your head, kid. I can't rule Earth if it gets destroyed."

 _Maybe, if I'm rally nice to him, he'll change his mind and become a good guy!_ Gohan thought. The boy gazed at him in understanding and remarked, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But why are we way out here?"

Piccolo crossed his arms and said, "We're going to do some training."

Gohan's eyes widened momentarily and he stepped back. "W-what?! But my mommy won't let daddy train me."

"Well, she's not here and I'm not your dad, kid. He's dead," tears formed in Gohan's eye's, "NOW, DON'T START THAT AGAIN! We have to prepare for the Saiyans."

Gohan's face showed surprise at the outburst. He started to realize that this training was necessary to protect the world. "I understand. What do we do first?"

"Nothing," Piccolo replied.

Gohan stared at Piccolo like he had grown a second head.

"You will learn to survive by yourself out here. I'll train you if you're still alive in six months. Goodbye, Gohan," said Piccolo as he turned to fly off.

Gohan's face suddenly had a look of fear and anxiety. "Uh, WAIT! You're can't leave me out here with no way to defend myself!"

Piccolo stopped in mid-air. He sneered and grumbled in frustration as he rolled his eyes. He turned his body enough so that he could rotate his upper body and point his outstretched palm at the ground in front of Gohan.

"GAH!" Gohan exclaimed as he stumbled back and fell down. He closed his eyes tightly and waited to be vaporized by a scalding blast of chi–but it never came.

Instead, Piccolo's pupils flashed like stars briefly and a sword in a leather sheath appeared on the ground before Gohan.

"Uh…" said Gohan as he opened his eyes and saw the sword.

It was a greyish-silver colored sword in a brown leather sheath, which was tied with a single rope on both ends in order to be worn diagonally across the upper body. It was just his size. The handle was simple and had a knob on the end. The hilt was shaped like an elongated hieroglyphic 'R'. It also had knobs on each end. Gohan pulled out the sword. The base of the blade was skinnier than the tip, which was shaped like a kite.

"Whoaaaa…" said Gohan in wonder. He swung the sword in a horizontal figure eight, first swinging diagonally downward to the left. "Heh-heh…" the boy trailed off and looked at where Piccolo was the last time he had seen him, but the Green Fighter had already flown away. "Huh?" The little boy looked around for him, but to no avail. Nevertheless, the boy yelled "THANK YOU, MISTER PICCOLO!" in the hopes that the message would be heard. Unfortunately for Piccolo, it was.

Over the next five days, Piccolo watched as Gohan survived however he could. The boy chopped and collected firewood with his bare hands. He scavenged whatever he could find that was edible. He fished by striping down, diving in the water and wrestling a fish to the surface. At one point, he even befriended a sauropod dinosaur, whose skeleton Gohan found the following morning because the dinosaur had been killed and eaten overnight. Gohan was heartbroken at first, but reminded himself that it was the natural order of things.

On one particular night, Gohan was standing near a fire and somehow got Piccolo to join him. At one point Gohan walked away to go to the bathroom, but remained within earshot of Piccolo. The boy looked at his own shadow on the ground and saw an ethereal light behind it. He turned around and his eyes lit up. "WOW! Look at the moon! I've never seen a full moon before! It's so beautiful, don'chya think, Mr. Piccolo?"

Just for the sake of replying, Piccolo said, "I gue…" but his voice trailed off and his eyes widened.

 _Oh no. Goku turned into an ape monster when he looked at the full moon. It's safe to say his son has the same affliction. I could be wrong, but better safe than sorry._ "Gohan," Piccolo realized he was stuck. _Why can't I move?_ "Gohan, listen to me. Stop looking at the moon. Something will happen that neither of us will like. Do you hear me? Gohan? Gohan!"

"He can't hear you," said a voice somewhere to Piccolo's right that was out of his field of vision. He heard soft footsteps on grass come around to face him. The voice was revealed to belong to the mysterious man from the lookout, but this was unknown to Piccolo.

"Who the hell are you?" Piccolo barked.

The man wagged his finger back and forth. "Tch, tch, tch. Oh, no, no, no. Hold on there Big Guy," he put his left hand in his pocket, "You can't move because of me," he pointed to himself with his right thumb, "Relax. You don't have to worry," he held up a hand to Piccolo and shook his head, "You don't have to have to worry about the moonlight," he let his arm drop to his side, "I've got it covered," he took a floppy red stick from his left pocket, "Licorice?" Piccolo glared at the man angrily. "No?" the man shrugged, "More for me," he took a bite of the licorice stick. Piccolo let out a growl. The man chewed for a few seconds before he hummed like he remembered something and swallowed his bite. "Oh yeah, call me Trickster."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed aggressively, "What are you talking about? AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO GOHAN?!"

The Trickster put his arms out to the sides and gently waved them as he gave his explanation. "Relax, Pinnochio. Your Jiminy's fine. Let's just say that as long as I'm around," he gestured to himself with his right thumb, then put the same hand out in front of him close to his body above his navel and made a horizontal cutting motion, "no Saiyan on Earth will turn into a monster when looking at that moon," he turned and motioned to the moon behind him. While Piccolo's attention was directed at moon, the Trickster disappeared with a flapping noise.

 _What the hell just happened?_ thought a dumbfounded Piccolo.

"Mister Piccolo? Helloooo Mister Piccolo. I asked a question."

Piccolo snapped out of his daze and said what he was going to when Gohan first asked it, "Y-yeah, I guess." _Should I tell him? No. He wouldn't understand._

"Is something wrong, Mister Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," said an embarrassed Piccolo. He didn't like showing any kind of weakness, and that included being unsure. He briefly cleared his throat and said, "Now, I think you should get to bed."

"OK Mister Piccolo."

 **May 17, 2008 (Age 762), Chikyu**

 **Sam's POV**

I've been on my own for a while now. It's been two weeks since Dean died, and, honestly, I don't feel that I can be an effective hunter. I'm not swearing it off forever, it's just until I feel I'm ready to get back to it. So I came back to Chickyu for some training under Master Roshi. My hope is that this training will help me become a better hunter. Ruby agreed that it would be good for me. When she said she would come with me, I told her it wouldn't be a good idea because Master Roshi used to be a hunter; he got out of the life like Mom did. She wanted to go with me, and got me to cave by saying that she could tap into here vessel's memories and use those memories to act human. We both Lilith wanted dead. Who knows, maybe this training will help me accomplish that goal.

I chose to take a ferry over there. I couldn't bring myself to take the Impala, so I borrowed Bobby's pickup. After driving off the ferry, we went straight to Capsule Corp. Ruby acted surprising civil, for a demon, but she did complain about how hard it was to "play nice" when we were alone. She mentioned that it took all she had not to rip Mrs. Briefs' throat out. Anyway, I had Mrs. Briefs do the same thing with Bobby's truck she did with the Impala; she even used the same tarp. She was very sorry to hear about Dean's death.

Bulma took us in her air car to Master Roshi's island, but first she took us to see Chi-chi. On the way, I told Ruby about the coming Saiyans and that we were going to wish Eric back when the time came. I know she's a demon and she could find the dragonballs to wish Lucifer free from his cage, but I really felt that I could trust her. When we got to Chi-chi's, Ruby and I hung back in the air car and she said she doubted the dragon could free Lucifer. Ruby nearly lost her cool listening to Chi-chi talk about how worried about Gohan and how anxious she was about her husband's return. It didn't help that she started wailing when I told her that Dean was dead. I said I'd take her to pay her respects someday.

From there, Bulma flew Ruby and I to Master Roshi's island. Bulma warned Ruby about his perversions, and I gave Ruby a warning glance. I'm pretty sure she got the memo. So, we got to the island and Bulma dropped us off. The moment Ruby set foot on the island, Oolong sensed her demonic energy and ran into the Kame House after Master Roshi, but his senses were too focused on Ruby to realize that Master Roshi wasn't in the house.

Master Roshi came around the house. As predicted, he tried to put the moves on Ruby, but she shut him down so fast it made his head spin. Oolong came out of the house and alerted him to Ruby's energy. Master Roshi freaked out, but struggled to keep it together until he pulled me into the house. Then he tore into me like Dean or Bobby did when they found out about Ruby. I went over the story about her saving my life, giving me the demon-killing knife, and how we're going to stop Lilith. After an internal struggle, he finally let the issue go.

I started out wearing a weighted turtle shell on my back. Dean would've laughed his ass off and never let me live it down. When I began my training, Master Roshi said Eric and Krillin went through when they were kids. Man, I sure have a lot more respect for them. I was up at the crack of dawn, I had to deliver milk to ridiculously far places on foot, I swam in shark-infested water with a weighted turtle shell on my back, and I had to till acres of farmland by hand, all before breakfast. I asked Ruby to join me in my training; but I think she reveled in watching me suffer and if she participated, it would take away from her enjoyment. What can I say? She's a still a demon…even if she did save my life from a bunch of demons and give me the demon-killing knife.

After I learned the basics, I got used to fighting with the shell on and found that I could move faster with it off. I started off with a shell that weighed 10 kg and was increased by 10 kg every two weeks. Yamcha and the others would spar with me when they could. We all helped each other prepare for the Saiyans. I know became Master Roshi's student to become a better hunter, but if it helps defeat the Saiyans, why not?

About a month and a half after becoming Master Roshi's student, I started to learn how to focus my chi. I started forming small blasts, and eventually started learning the Kamehameha.

Four months later, I got a call on my cell phone. It was Bobby, and he said Dean had shown up at his door. By that time, I had acquired a weighted shirt to wear under my regular shirt or my gi top when I was in my training gear. I also had a pair of weighted wristband and boots. Altogether, they weighed 90 kg.

Needless to say, I was overjoyed. I wanted to get home as soon as possible, so I booked a flight to America. I didn't forget about Bobby's truck at Capsule Corp., I just didn't want to sit through an eighteen-hour ferry ride when I could take a ten-hour flight. I told Bulma over the phone that I'd need to leave it there for a little while longer.

 **No POV**

 **September 21, 2008 (Age 762), Baba's Palace:**

It was a partly cloudy day at Baba's Palace. The people who had been waiting to have their fortunes told all held umbrellas. Baba had just finished up with her last customer of the morning. She went to her office to eat her lunch. On he desk was an envelope. Her assistant, Candy, must've gotten the mail earlier. Baba walked over to her desk, and picked up the envelope. It was from Missouri Mosely. She and Missouri had become pen pals. Baba opened the letter and read it. It said:

 _Dear Baba,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. A friend of mine, Pamela Barnes, has told me some interesting news. Remember when your crystal ball melted when we tried to see Eric's kidnaper's face? Well, the same thing happened to her eyes, because she tried to look at an angel's true form during a séance. She was trying to see the face of the angel who pulled Dean from Hell. That's right. Dean's back. All we know is that the angel's name is Castiel. No doubt Chi-chi took the news of Dean's death hard. I have a feeling that they might visit soon. I also wrote to her and told her the news, so the shock of seeing him doesn't kill her. Anyway, I think you crystal ball melted because the man who took Eric all those years ago was an angel._

 _Take care,_

 _Missouri_

Baba's eyes went wide when she read the part about Dean being pulled from Hell, and her mouth formed an 'o'. After finishing the letter, she re-read it to make sure she was reading it right. She really needed to talk to someone about this. Candy wouldn't know what she was talking about, so Baba called her brother, Master Roshi.

"Whoaaaa…" said Gohan in wonder. He swung the sword in a horizontal figure eight, first swinging diagonally downward to the left. "Heh-heh…" the boy trailed off and looked at where Piccolo was the last time he had seen him, but the Green Fighter had already flown away. "Huh?" The little boy looked around for him, but to no avail. Nevertheless, the boy yelled "THANK YOU, MISTER PICCOLO!" in the hopes that the message would be heard. Unfortunately for Piccolo, it was.

Over the next five days, Piccolo watched as Gohan survived however he could. The boy chopped and collected firewood with his bare hands. He scavenged whatever he could find that was edible. He fished by striping down, diving in the water and wrestling a fish to the surface. At one point, he even befriended a sauropod dinosaur, whose skeleton Gohan found the following morning because the dinosaur had been killed and eaten overnight. Gohan was heartbroken at first, but reminded himself that it was the natural order of things.

On one particular night, Gohan was standing near a fire and somehow got Piccolo to join him. At one point Gohan walked away to go to the bathroom, but remained within earshot of Piccolo. The boy looked at his own shadow on the ground and saw an ethereal light behind it. He turned around and his eyes lit up. "WOW! Look at the moon! I've never seen a full moon before! It's so beautiful, don'chya think, Mr. Piccolo?"

Just for the sake of replying, Piccolo said, "I gue…" but his voice trailed off and his eyes widened.

 _Oh no. Goku turned into an ape monster when he looked at the full moon. It's safe to say his son has the same affliction. I could be wrong, but better safe than sorry._ "Gohan," Piccolo realized he was stuck. _Why can't I move?_ "Gohan, listen to me. Stop looking at the moon. Something will happen that neither of us will like. Do you hear me? Gohan? Gohan!"

"He can't hear you," said a voice somewhere to Piccolo's right that was out of his field of vision. He heard soft footsteps on grass come around to face him. The voice was revealed to belong to the mysterious man from the lookout, but this was unknown to Piccolo.

"Who the hell are you?" Piccolo barked.

The man wagged his finger back and forth. "Tch, tch, tch. Oh, no, no, no. Hold on there Big Guy," he put his left hand in his pocket, "You can't move because of me," he pointed to himself with his right thumb, "Relax. You don't have to worry," he held up a hand to Piccolo and shook his head, "You don't have to have to worry about the moonlight," he let his arm drop to his side, "I've got it covered," he took a floppy red stick from his left pocket, "Licorice?" Piccolo glared at the man angrily. "No?" the man shrugged, "More for me," he took a bite of the licorice stick. Piccolo let out a growl. The man chewed for a few seconds before he hummed like he remembered something and swallowed his bite. "Oh yeah, call me Trickster."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed aggressively, "What are you talking about? AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO GOHAN?!"

The Trickster put his arms out to the sides and gently waved them as he gave his explanation. "Relax, Pinnochio. Your Jiminy's fine. Let's just say that as long as I'm around," he gestured to himself with his right thumb, then put the same hand out in front of him close to his body above his navel and made a horizontal cutting motion, "no Saiyan on Earth will turn into a monster when looking at that moon," he turned and motioned to the moon behind him. While Piccolo's attention was directed at moon, the Trickster disappeared with a flapping noise.

 _What the hell just happened?_ thought a dumbfounded Piccolo.

"Mister Piccolo? Helloooo Mister Piccolo. I asked a question."

Piccolo snapped out of his daze and said what he was going to when Gohan first asked it, "Y-yeah, I guess." _Should I tell him? No. He wouldn't understand._

"Is something wrong, Mister Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," said an embarrassed Piccolo. He didn't like showing any kind of weakness, and that included being unsure. He briefly cleared his throat and said, "Now, I think you should get to bed."

"OK Mister Piccolo."

 **October 12, 2008 (Age 762), S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters**

An African-American man walked down a hallway at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. He had no hair, a black eyepatch, was dressed all in black, including a black trenchcoat, and was named Nick Fury. He had known about the coming Saiyans for about a year. He was going to check on the preparations his agents were making for their arrival. The hall was against the outside of the SHIELD headquarters and was lined with windows on one side. Director Nick Fury approached a door on the other side of the hall.

Behind the door was another hall, which Director Fury walked down a short ways. After a while, there was a glass wall on one side that had a glass door in it that opened into a conference room that held an oblong table that seated ten with four chairs on either side and one at each end, a television screen, a projector, a dry-erase board on an easel, and, most importantly, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. These Agents included Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Phil Coulson.

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman. I'm glad you decided to join us," said Director Fury as he entered the room. Everyone sat up straight in their chairs. "I hope you all have been preparing for these Saiyans this past year. They could be here any day now. Once our satellites detect their ships entering the atmosphere, you're all going to Chikyu."

"Oh good, I've been meaning to brush up on my pickup skills on some exotic ladies," commented Tony Stark, which earned an eye roll from everyone in the room.

Director Fury cleared his throat as his eye landed on Tony, "This is not a vacation, Stark! You're going there to help save the world." He turned to address the room, "Now, this is going to be a very dangerous mission and I don't expect all of you to come back alive."

The agents all nodded in understanding, and Tony looked slightly worried.

Bruce looked at Tony, and then shook his head in confusion. "Wait, why am I here?" he asked as he turned his head to face Director Fury.

"While your brain power is commendable, Dr. Banner, your role on this S.H.I.E.L.D. team is a more proactive one," explained the Director.

Bruce slumped back in his chair, "Oh, so I'm just the plus one for the Other Guy," he stated bitterly, getting a sideways nod and a shrug from the Director.

 _Well, there's one way to think about it_ , thought the Director. He continued, "You'll be fighting along side the heroes of Chikyu. Maybe with our help, they'll be able to save the world."

 **VOILA! There's Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'll let you in on my plans a little bit. At least one Winchester will be going to Namek, as will one Marvel character. I haven't chosen the Marvel character yet, so who do you think should go? I'm using the MCU timeline, so Captain America and Thor aren't in the spotlight yet. Let me know in the comments. Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;D**


End file.
